


The Devildom Consort - Celestial Bodies - Obey Me

by Wingedmaiven



Series: Devildom Consort Series [23]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angels, Angst, Breeding, Demons, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, God - Freeform, Light BDSM, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamorous Character, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 56,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingedmaiven/pseuds/Wingedmaiven
Summary: A year after Rosa was forced to leave the Devildom, she returns to find the Lords much changed.  The world around her shifts again, as she tries to reconnect with the loved ones she left behind, while getting her bearings in a new role.  This will be a multi-chapter fic.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Main Character/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Chraracter(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Devildom Consort Series [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040346
Comments: 40
Kudos: 143





	1. Virtues

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Here she is! 
> 
> My new story and with it comes some new ideas and some new characters. I will admit, from here on after, most of the ideas are solely mine, or those developed with a great group of friends who I will mention as we proceed! I have three chapters ready to go, and will attempt to post two chapters at once to help with continuity of reading! I really hope you love what I've done, and where the natural progression of my stories has led. 
> 
> Thank you everyone who has tirelessly assisted me in bringing this to fruition, and I hope you all enjoy it as well! I will again add the list of the order i recommend these stories be read, just to help everyone understand why the characters are where they are at this point. Here is the list that can also be found in my profile:
> 
> Pinning  
> Yearning  
> In Vino Veritas  
> The Devildom Consort  
> To Kiss the Damned (Happens during Consort)  
> Let's Start a Cult  
> Heat  
> Heated  
> Smoldering  
> Deviltots  
> A Day in the LIfe of Peacocks  
> Diablas  
> Coveting  
> The Garden Party  
> Life's A Circus  
> What's the Number for 911?  
> The Devildom Consort - Dearly Beloved  
> What Wouldn't I Do For You?  
> Love, Rosa  
> Firebird  
> Crowned  
> The Devildom Consort - Celestial Bodies
> 
> I am working in conjunction we a couple of artists to help really illustrate (literally) what some of these new characters look like. I am very sure this will stray from the game entirely now, but I figured if you are here; that's what you've come to expect. 
> 
> I will warn, that gone are the less dangerous demons of the game and some of my previous fics; we're going to see them at some of their darkest as the story matures. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think, I really appreciate it! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy what I've so painstakingly planned, and you love the characters in the direction I've taken them. Thank you again to @mandymo0n and @mxcabre for continuous use of their MCs. Thank you to @paopofruit for helping me with the sharing of ideas and her own expertise in all things Angst. Thank you to @sin_zany for helping me with some character development for one particular Zaddy. Finally, thank you so much to @AuroraArchangel for the priceless information on the Angels and demons. I got a squad, ya'll. 
> 
> -WEM

**The Devildom Consort: Celestial Bodies**

**Chapter One – Cardinal Virtues**

_One Year Earlier_

“ _I need to do this, baby. I need to do this for me. I need to do this for you, darling.”_

_“In that, beloved, you and I are the very same,” he whispered as he approached the Palace. He made the 20-minute walk in ten minutes. He knew this because he checked the time and it wasn’t 6am yet. He made his way up the stairs, again, Barbatos seemed to anticipate him, fore he opened the doors just as he reached them._

_“Lord Lucifer, they are in the throne room, at the moment,” Barbatos declared._

_“I see, thank you,” Lucifer replied politely as he made his way through the foyer, knowing the way to the throne room._

_He heard the voices within the throne room, his wings emerged as well as his horns, as he opened the door. With them, another transformation occurred, one he did not call up on often, one he did not have a reason to call upon, until that very day._

_His demonic attire gave way to a gold and black armor, the sabatons, greaves and poleyn of his armor were gold. Matching the pauldron, vambrace and gauntlets. The rest of the armor was a black, black enough to match his wings. Lucifer stepped in through the throne room, Diavolo noticed him first, but in that moment; Diavolo did not show an outward reaction, and did not move to stop him or warn Michael who was standing to his side, with his back to the doors._

_Lucifer wasted no time as he moved with a speed he hadn’t practiced since The Great War. His movements were fluid, like they were back then. With the added fury of a heart broken once more because of his Father’s whims, Lucifer wound back and kicked Michael in the spice with his right leg. The force sent Michael through the throne room windows, and before Michael could move fast enough to summon his own armor, or get bearings as to who attacked, Lucifer was on him._

_Lucifer punched him five times before Michael managed to move out of his reach._

_Diavolo watched their combat without moving from his position. Barbatos, having heard the commotion walked over to him and blinked, “Well, would you like me to stop them, Your Highness.”_

_“No, I trust my rook to know when it is time to stop,” he mused, remembering what Rosa called Lucifer the evening Lucifer drank himself into a stupor._

_“Sire?” asked Barbatos for clarification as he winced at watching Lucifer flip Michael onto his back before taking two wings, and snapping the bones, making Michael cry out in agony._

_Diavolo looked to Barbatos, “Perhaps some tea?” his tone was courteous and inquisitive, devoid of any reaction to what Lucifer was doing to the Archangel._

_Lucifer was now bleeding from several places, including his mouth, head, and he was certain one of his arms was broken, he wasn’t too concerned. He now had Michael on his belly, Lucifer’s right foot was parallel to Michael’s spine as the took the broken wings, pulling them with a roar, as he broke them, and tore them right off Michael’s back._

_Michael was in far too much pain to move, he shuddered on the crushed flowerbeds outside the throne room windows._

_Lucifer spat out blood, as he said in a series of growls and in the Angelic language, “My heart, for your wings, tell Father, this was my condition.” He walked back through shattered window, stepping into the throne room to see Diavolo waiting for him._

_“She’ll be ready to leave this evening, I’m sure that fuck can pick himself up by then, fuck knows I did it in less,” he growled as he walked past the Prince._

_“Where are you taking those?” Diavolo asked as he watched Lucifer carry the snow-white wings with him._

_“My Lady can use the feathers for her magic once she returns,” Lucifer declared as he left the throne room altogether. Diavolo watched as Barbatos returned with tea. Barbatos stared as Lucifer walked out without giving him a second glance._

_“Michael will need tending to, and Rosa will not be joining us until this evening, let us make our guest as comfortable as possible. It is possible he will need a moment or two before he can collect his charge, and return to the Celestial Realm.,” instructed Diavolo as he looked out toward Michael’s still, prone form, a ghost of a smile on his face._

_Today_

Rosa woke to the sound of cascading water, bird song and choir rehearsals in the distance. She opened one eye, and then the other, quietly taking in the sunlight and ocean-like breeze coming in through the partially opened windows. Normally not something she would do during the early summer, but one of the high points in the Celestial Realm, the lack of pestering insects was one of the most welcome. The warm, comfortable days, cool soothing evenings, peaceful lulling nights broke to bright, happy mornings. The sound of the wind rustling through the large forest surrounding the floating castle she resided in was also soothing. 

The quiet and peace within the realm was the biggest struggle for Rosa when she was first brought to the realm. She didn’t trust anything as a rule, hurt, broken hearted, she didn’t know what to think. Rosa did not like to think about that last day in the Devildom; it still hurt to think of how solemn Lucifer was when she parted with him. They shared a lingering kiss before they parted, he held her fast as if letting go meant never seeing her again. 

Everything about that last embrace was bittersweet. In that one painful moment it seemed both Lucifer and she realized how much they came to depend on each other’s presence. Leaving the Lords, despite how much she spoke to them through text and calls during the year she was away was still one of the most painful moments in her life. Her last embrace with Mammon was also agony. She opted to do that privately, she knew he would get emotional and would hate for his brothers to see it. She held him as they both cried to on another. After the birthday gift he gave Lucifer, Rosa had a golden crow charm to add to a bracelet she told him represented her. He took the gift and slipped it on, promising never to remove it. 

Her farewell with Leviathan was less dramatic, but equally as emotional. He asked to hold her for a few moments, just sitting in his tub, wrapped around her, not sharing a word, simply holding each other. Leviathan promised to talk to his brothers more often, in person. He wasn’t so sure it would help, but, if she could do what she was doing, he had vowed to try as well. Rosa’s embrace with Satan was one of the most painful. Satan wasn’t the kind to allow himself to dwell on feelings he could not analyze and understand. Her loss was the first he would suffer, and he was not faring well. If he shed tears, it would have been less heartbreaking than seeing him trying to grasp what he was feeling. Rosa promised him to talk to him every day, talking about what she read while she was away. Rosa realized now she would have promised him the stars if would have made him happy. She loathed seeing him so hurt. 

Asmodeus all but begged her not to go once she approached him to say goodbye. He broke down and admitted how much he feared her not coming back after realizing what an amazing place the Celestial Realm. It took her a good half hour to calm him down enough to assure him she wouldn’t abandon him, any of them. Her farewell with the twins was less dramatic, but no less painful. Being held by them both as they whispered out their feelings made her break down and cry again. 

Rosa took a shuddered breath, she kept in touch like she promised, her sister too informed her what went down. Alejandra was the first to tell Rosa that she would find the Lords much changed when she returned. They were harsher, Alejandra informed her. When Rosa asked her sister if that meant they were curt or aggressive with Alejandra herself, Alex denied it. They became protective, Alex informed her. Apparently, it only took one Demon approaching her at school aggressively for Lucifer himself to put a stop to it, violently.

Alex told Rosa, Lucifer then opted to leave RAD altogether and leave the vice-chair open to Satan to take up. Lucifer distanced himself from almost everyone, Alex informed her. She was one of the few he spoke with a great deal. Mostly, he asked her about Rosa’s youth, or at least what Alex could remember. None of this Lucifer divulged himself whenever he contacted Rosa. She never sent them pictures, she figured it would be far too painful and she didn’t want to make their time apart any more difficult for them to deal with.

Her mind went back to that morning once more, the morning she woke up, Lucifer long since gone if the coolness of his pillow was any indication. She sat up in bed just as she heard the door to the bedroom open. Rosa turned to greet him, as it could only be Lucifer walking in. She gasped upon setting eyes on him, in full armor. The memory came back as if it was yesterday.

_Rosa sat up in bed, only to find Lucifer gone from the room. She looked at the time, it was just about 6:30am, where was he? He never woke this early unless the Prince needed him, and she couldn’t see Diavolo asking for him so early considering she was set to leave that day. She looked around the room, trying to figure out some clue as to where he went. Just as she sat up, putting on a dressing gown, Lucifer walked in, wearing armor she’d never seen, and bloodied so badly, his face, hands, armor was practically red with it._

_“Lu!” she gasped, fear gripping her heart as she briskly walked around the bed._

_He lifted a hand, stopping her as he said, “It isn’t my blood…well, not all of it,” he winced some as he moved his right arm. Rosa gasped; something was wrong. She looked from his eyes to his armor and blurted out what came to her mind._

_“Not all of-Lucifer what the fuck happened?!” she demanded in a near panic._

_“I took care of a problem…,” he informed her solemnly. His eyes unreadable, though, his tone was quiet._

_“I see, this problem wouldn’t happen to sport six wings?” she asked, with narrowed eyes. He gave nothing away at first, though a corner of his mouth twitched up._

_Lucifer laughed._

_Rosa blinked, “Okay…,” she breathed out as his armor vanished in a strobe of bright light. Rosa then noticed his right arm. “Lucifer what the fuck happened?!” she demanded now, she knew she sounded like a harridan, but he was injured, and she wanted to know what happened._

_“I will be fine, beloved, I can set it myself, you will see. Unless that makes you squeamish, I know humans have feelings about things of this nature,” he joked making Rosa’s frown deepen._

_“I’m fucking worried, that’s why I’m acting this way! I freak out, this isn’t an everyday occurrence to me! You walk in here covered in…someone else’s blood and you think it’s not going to cause me distress? Lu, I worry, I will always worry, that’s part of this whole lover thing. I fucking love therefore I worry!” she declared._

_He smiled and winked at her as he headed toward the bathroom, without another word. Making Rosa gape at him as she followed._

_“Well my beloved bride, you can help me bathe, and then we can focus on other things,” he’d said, his voice full of promise; promise clearly not including an explanation about what happened._

Rosa didn’t know why he laughed, but after he removed his armor, she helped him with his wounds. He was quiet, allowing her to do so, even as he set the bones to his own arm. Rosa blinked as he didn’t so much as flinch. He didn’t tell her a thing even after they bathed, even after he took her, still damp from their shower. His lovemaking was feral, desperate in its need. Her bitemark from that previous Thursday was slowly starting to fade, he insisted on her doing it again. 

Rosa shook out of her reverie. Over a year with no sexual contact with her loved ones was finally coming to an end and she needed to keep it together long enough to get there. She still felt sore from the previous day. Michael was the last Virtue to test her, and he had thrown everything he had at her. 

Rosa was still unsure how she survived it. Theirs had not been full out combat, there was no need. Her strength was magic and that was what he used. His missing two wings did nothing to stop him magically, and it showed. Rosa only found out what happened to him upon her arrival to the Celestial Realm. Lucifer took them that morning she questioned him about the blood. 

When evening fell that fateful day, the tall, blonde haired, darker skinned, icy blue-eyed Michael was nowhere to be seen, it was another Archangel, this one named Ariel, who was waiting for her. Lucifer seemed not to think one way or another about her. Rosa on her part could do nothing but gape at the gorgeous female. Her dark skin gleamed with a golden hue as if dusted with real gold. Her natural hair graced her in a dark brown halo of curls bringing attention to a face so perfect Rosa wasn’t sure she was real. She was tall, a couple of inches taller than Rosa, her body was toned, the perfect form of a warrior. Her honey eyes were assessing Rosa before looking to Lucifer. 

Ariel’s clothing was a call back to what Rosa figured inspired ancient Egyptian fashion. It was mostly white, but the colors that seemed to be a black woman’s realm embraced her form like a dear friend. Rosa never saw the like, wishing at that moment that she was an artist, photographer, anything of the kind, just to capture the beauty of the Angel. 

When Ariel beckoned her closer with a hand, Rosa did not hesitate, and this seemed to catch the Angel by surprise. Rosa drew close enough to touch, and when Rosa was close, she spoke. 

“We meet again, Rosa,” the familiar voice said. 

Rosa remember that voice from her vision, she greeted Ariel kindly, pleasing the Angel, if her expression was any indication. Rosa turned back to Lucifer, his expression was solemn, but his eyes were cold and hard on Ariel. 

Ariel did not seem phased but did speak to Lucifer in a language Rosa did not understand. Lucifer replied as well, the tone not giving away what was being discussed. Rosa said nothing, waiting for the conversation to end, her eyes meeting Diavolo’s who was not looking at anyone but her. She did not have a chance to say goodbye to him, she felt ill at ease with that considering the intimate moments they shared. As Ariel and Lucifer spoke, Rosa walked to Diavolo. 

“I thought you would leave without saying a word to me,” Diavolo replied, his voice solemn and quiet. Rosa did not miss the hurt; she shook her head.

“I didn’t know what would be appropriate, to be honest,” Rosa replied quietly. 

“I have been all over your body, princess. A kiss, a hug, a slap on the face would have been appropriate,” he suggested with a half-smile, more sad than happy. 

Rosa frowned, “I will miss you; you know? I just didn’t know how to say that, and frankly, since we hardly discussed what exactly is happening between us, I wasn’t sure what I should do,” she was wringing her hands again, Diavolo thanked every day for the ease it was to read her. 

Diavolo’s smile became warm as he replied, “What would you like to do?”

“Cry?” she said with a gasp and a pursing of her lips as tears stung her eyes again. Diavolo didn’t hesitate to take her into his arms and embracing her. 

“You will be fine, princess. You are far too stubborn, I dare say, for it to go any other way. You will survive them just as you survived us, but, hopefully with a few less stolen hearts, as we are a jealous bunch and would not hesitate to stop their affections short,” he said to her in a whisper. 

Rosa under other circumstances would have taken it in jest, but something about the moment, made her come to terms with his being deathly serious. “I doubt they’ll like me, Dia,” she whispered softly. 

“That’s what you thought when you arrived, if you recall?” he asked with amusement as he pulled away from her enough to kiss her lightly on the lips. 

“Ya’ll are crazy though,” she said with a grin. 

He grinned back and said, “It is a matter of perception, no? Take care, Rosa, and come back to us, whole,” he replied before releasing her face after taking it up with both hands. 

Rosa nodded, “I promise.”

She found out later Michael begged off because Lucifer had stripped him of two pairs of wings. Her shock was immediate and seemed to ease the Archangel’s ire, as Michael assumed, she knew. They parted ways then, hardly seeing each other until the day before she was set to leave. 

The Virtues came along with the Archangels, Camael, Jophiel and Zadkiel. As this was her last blessing, as they called it, they wanted to witness it. 

The entire thing was a complete disaster with Michael pushing her far more than he was expected to, so much so that Gabriel shouted for him to stop, but Michael would not listen. Rosa remembered being in the middle of what felt like a large pillar of holy light and magic. She was pushing back with her own, triggering the magic lent to her by the pacts, that alone is what kept her standing, and dying, she later surmised. 

It was at that moment, when she realized she may very well die over problems not caused by her own hand, that she felt something within her grow. It uncoiled itself within her, and from her hands, hands she was holding out before her, trying to stop Michael’s power from engulfing her shone a light so bright, she closed her eyes against it on instinct. She felt a surge of energy with her, she had no other way to explain it, like an adrenaline rush with no end, as it flowed through her, to her hands, and the out. 

It overcame Michael’s energy and within seconds, Michael was thrown back enough to stop him. She fell to the soil beneath her as Gabriel and Uriel went to address Michael. Rosa kneeled on the ground shaking, perspiring so much she felt as if she bathed with her clothes on. Raphael and Ariel reached her first, as Ariel too had joined to watch after they started. Ramiel also joined them on checking on Rosa. 

Ariel shook her head, “I have never seen the like, what…what was that?” she asked of Raphael and Ramiel. Both brothers looked to one another before looking to Rosa whose head was bowed as she tried to recover. 

“Rosa, can you stand?” asked Raphael with concern. His snow-white wings, like those of his brethren twitched with concern. 

“I…breathing, is, an, effort, at the, moment,” she panted out. She didn’t know what happened, she had the same question Ariel voiced. “What, was that?” she asked of the two powerful Archangels. 

“I am not certain, little sister,” said Ramiel with a shake of his. His dark purple hair hung around his face, framing his pale skin and gold eyes. He looked to in his twenties, but like Lucifer; he hid his age well. Rosa focused on the patter of his brocade coat, white on white with gold trim. It gave her something to look at while she focused on coming to her feet. 

Rosa nodded weakly as she looked to the three Angels and asked, “Was that supposed to happen?”

Raphael furrowed his brow and shook his head before casting a futile glance over his shoulder at Uriel and Gabriel who were now arguing with Michael. Raphael turned back to Rosa, his light blue eyes full of compassion as he said, “No, child, but I think he is being reprimanded for it,” he touched her, the feeling of weakness leaving her body entirely. His ability to heal was second to none and Rosa was ever glad to have met him, and to learn some of his skills. He took great care to teach her, and she applied herself to the task. 

Rosa came to her feet just as Ariel seemed to pull the dampness from her clothing, drying it immediately. Rosa gave Ariel a look of gratitude before focusing on Raphael’s jade gaze. His tanned skin and shoulder length black hair made him a startling beautiful Angel, made only more stunning by the virtue he embodied. His clothing clearly inspired Asian cultures, hints of kimono he wore and embellishments in his hair were proof. 

They turned in unison to see Gabriel and Uriel make their way to Rosa. Gabriel landed before her, folding his wings in as he addressed her, “Are you alright? You took in a great deal of energy not meant for a human,” his voice was terse, and dare she think, concern? His steel gaze was assessing her, clearly looking to see if she suffered any permanent damage. His silver eyes assessed her, as the brushed back the silver blue hair that fell up on his face because of the breeze. His skin too, like Raphael’s was tanned, his Grecian styled clothing with a modern suit flare was always startling to see. He looked like no other Angel. 

“No, I’m...I mean I’m not fine, but I’m not dying,” she sighed before looking to Uriel who always seemed to observe her. He never spoke with her much; she admired his bright red hair and cobalt blue eyes from afar. His pale skin was the lightest of his brothers, making his features all the brighter. His clothing reminded her of Russian tribes of old. With fur trim, ornate embroidery. His hair was long, tied back in a high ponytail. Not a single male Angel wore his hair short. The female Angels wore their hair in a variety of ways, she wasn’t sure if it were a dress code of some kind, she never bothered to ask. 

Uriel gave her a brief nod before they collectively turned to Michael who smoothed out his blonde hair, wiped away the sweat from his face, his ice blue eyes full of resignation. The scar that came down across his face seemed more prominent, though she was sure it was because her eyes were still recovering from her ordeal. He stopped before her and motioned for her to give him her right hand. 

Rosa did so tentatively, knowing what would happen, but now trusting the Archangel even less. Clearly, he’d gone off script and deliberately tried to hurt her. At least, that’s what she concluded based on all the Angels’ reactions to his stunt. 

“I bless you, with powers granted to me by our Father, you have earned this fairly, and thus grant you use of my powers whenever the need,” he recited woodenly as he took her hand in both of his, the warmth from the blessing enveloped her hand and then her arm before disappearing from her altogether. He gave a single nod, his expression fathomless before he turned and walked away without further comment.

That was all yesterday. She was granted permission to go rest after the entire ordeal, even though she declared herself fine. Rosa rose from her bed, a small twin sized bed in a comfortable, whitewashed room. As she made her way to the wardrobe and began to get dressed, she absentmindedly studied her surroundings as she did every morning since arriving. The furnishings were gilded in gold, the fabrics of pale blue, lavender and white. The white marble floors gleamed like a mirror, the surface like a mirror. 

Her room was one of many in one of the high turrets, when she looked out her windows, nothing but the expanse of lush greenery as far as the eye could see. The water flowing from the floating castle cascaded down to the Eden-like world below. The water stemmed from the bowels of the castle, falling to a large lake that fed several finger-like rivers. The large castle was made of marble and white stone, it was unlike anything she ever set eyes on, or would ever forget. 

Even so, surrounded by beauty, there was a sadness nobody spoke of within the castle walls. A sadness nobody spoke of, nobody acknowledged it. Despite her questions, nobody ever gave her a straight answer, until one day, she found a room in her wanderings around a castle. It was room at the end of a hall, the hall itself was nondescript, but the emblem on the door is what caught her attention. 

It matched her earrings. 

She’d walked forward touched the door, but before she could go in, she stopped. Rosa took a step away and turned, only to find Metatron behind her, a few feet away. He wore his Grecian styled robes, his white hair up in a bun, his peridot green eyes observing her. He was tall, as tall as Lucifer, but his energy was different, and had been from the moment she met him the first day she arrived. His skin was as dark as hers, it was nice to see herself represented in one of the Angels. She felt an inexplicable kinship with him, almost from the start. 

With a flick of his power, he granted her the ability to read in languages long dead, languages humanity forgot, languages that in its fight for supremacy, humanity destroyed. If Rosa was honest, she considered him her greatest mentor. He had a sardonic humor, as one would need considering his powerful position. Scribing, knowing every single word any mortal ever spoke was no easy burden; he carried it as well as he carried the iced drink in his hand. With a casual grace, and easy, honesty smile. 

He’d taken her for a walk that day, explaining why it was nobody spoke of what she felt. The Great War left on scar on more than Michael’s face, he acknowledged, before spending the rest of the day in his scribe room, talking about it. That door she touched, was the door leading to Lucifer’s room. 

The room was left untouched after he fell. Nobody dared go in, nobody could go in, after their Father decreed it. Rosa was confused, but what answers she needed she knew she would not get from Metatron. 

Her mind came back to the present as she looked out the window one last time before turning toward her bedroom door. Just as she opened it, Luke appeared with a large smile on his face. 

“Hi Rosa! You look well! I’m sorry we don’t get to see each other so much! I heard you got Michael’s blessing! Isn’t he great?” the smaller Angel declared as he handed her a missive. 

“This is for you! I was instructed by Metatron to give it to you! I have to go; I have other duties to perform! I’ll miss knowing you’re here and safe, but I understand why you must go! Bye!” he said before giving her a hug before running off. 

She opened the message, to see Metatron’s elegant script inform her of his change in schedule, and that she would have time to herself before she was given permission to leave. Rosa sighed, she pocketed her note, putting it in her black pants. She was not granted the wardrobe of the realm; of that she was grateful. Instead, she was given a jacket with pockets, trimmed in gold, with a keyhole at the neckline before meeting in a mandarin collar at her neck. The keyhole and bust were adorned with gold as well, her hair was up in a fashionable style, more do to her handiwork than theirs. Pulled back elegantly into a high ponytail. Her boots were black, and gold buttoned, coming up and over her knees. 

Rosa sighed and left her room, closing the door behind her. She made it down the long staircase to the hall that led to Lucifer’s old bedroom. She looked to it every time she came to the landing of the stairs. She never expected to see anything different other than the white door with its gold filigree closed off to prying eyes. 

Not that morning. 

One of the double doors was open. Rosa couldn’t believe it. She made her way toward it without a thought, stopping just outside the door to look in. The room looked spotless, untouched, but as clean as the rest of the castle. The room was as white as her own, but his old furnishings denoted the style he favored, he still, favored. The bed in the far side was made, but to her surprise, their seemed to be an Angel, about Luke’s height, sitting at it, his feet swinging back and forth. His black hair chin length and about his eyes, his clothing no different than Luke’s. 

Rosa hesitated for a second longer before stepping into the room. Books lay open on a desk, several on a nightstand, as if when Lucifer left, he did so not knowing he would not return. It was as if his fall was sprung on him, Rosa wasn’t sure what to think. She turned back to the child-like Angel, who was now looking at her with silver eyes. Rosa did not smile but did ask, “Hi, err, I’m sorry, are we allowed in here?” she asked as politely as she could.

The Angel smiled and giggled, “You’re already in here too, does it matter?”

“I mean you’re not wrong, but I think we should go, this isn’t our room,” Rosa said softly. 

“Well, I think it’s silly to have it closed off, but Father did say so,” the Angel lamented but without skipping a beat he added, “I heard you’re the Lightbringer’s bride!”

“Um, err, yes, I am,” she said as she took a seat in a chair. She was sitting stiffly and with discomfort. She wasn’t sure why. The Angel hopped off the edge of the bed, ran over and closed the door to Lucifer’s room and locked them both in with a click of the lock. 

Rosa raised a brow and said, “Are we hiding now?”

“Nobody will bother us!” he said as he walked over to sit across from Rosa his feet not touching the floor once he settled back in the chair. 

“I see, well, you have me in here, what is it you want to talk about or do?” she asked him as she sat back in her chair. 

“Why did you marry him?” the Angel asked.

“I love him,” she said softly, her expression softening when she thought of him.

“Why, he’s a Demon?” he asked as he seemed to observe his fingernails while kicking his legs.

“Would it be more acceptable had I fallen in love with an Angel? Would it hurt less? Would it be more right?” she asked the Angel pointedly. 

The Angel frowned some, “Well, no, but he’s evil.”

“Maybe, maybe not, duality is something within us all, after all, Michael almost lost control yesterday, does that make him evil?” Rosa asked the Angel. She wasn’t going to have it said that Lu didn’t have his good points to go with his bad. 

“Maybe you’re just seeing it that way because you care for him, don’t you care if our Father does not approve?” the Angel asked with a look of concern as he folded his hands on his lap. 

“Though I don’t doubt love can blind the best of us; I didn’t always love him, and I thought he was a pain in the ass from the first; still is, fastidious to the point of obsession but, I love him because he’s fiercely everything I want in a partner. Now, as far as…His, approval, I am not seeking it, nor do I require it,” she said with a solemn exhale of breath. 

The Angel blinked, “You sound upset, is it because he cast Lucifer out?”

“…it’s not just…it’s complicated,” she summarized, not sure if the Angel was willing to listen to the truth of the matter. She didn’t want to get him in trouble, as it was, they were probably going to be reprimanded for being in that room. Rosa came to her feet before frowning. There was no way any Angel would open that door without explicit permission. 

Her eyes focused on the little Angel who gave her a small smile. “I am impressed, it took you a whole two minutes, sit down, Rosa Maria, we must speak, my child, and I wish to know the answer to my question,” the Angel’s voice because less child-like in its inflection and became as sophisticated as Lucifer’s. 

Rosa took a seat, “I see,” she said, her mind reeling at the realization that she was sitting in conversation in Lucifer’s old bedroom, with God, in the form of a child-like Angel.

“Now, child, why are you truly upset?” he asked his hands on either armrest, his expression serene as he observed her with a regal turn of his head. 

“You’re a bad parent,” she said bluntly. Her eyes on his, only because she knew, if she didn’t tell him the truth, he would know. If she told him the truth she was screwed too, at least, one way, she could live with herself. 

“How so?” he asked tersely. 

“I-,” she hesitated, Rosa figured she would hurt his feelings.

“I do not have feeling you can hurt, child, now, tell me how a mortal woman such as yourself, with no children, knows that I am a bad parent, as you say,” he insisted, his voice a challenge on its own. 

“You left humanity to the ministrations of others who purposely misconstrued any meaning you left with them, to feed, destroy, and consume the others, based on the perversion of your words, and then looked down at us, like we were to blame for your lack of action!” she snapped, her anger coming from somewhere deep within her. 

She did not pause as she said, “People, children, destroyed, broken, because you refused to allow your better loved children to help the rest of us, all because you cling to this idea of purity that never existed but within your own sphere. I don’t need to go into the travesty of parenting, as you call it, Lucifer and his brothers suffered. I can sit here and discuss the tragedy that was the fall of my own people, to children of yours who carried your word, while you silently allow them to do so. You want to know where you really went wrong? You went wrong when you stopped your Angelic children from having the right to choose on their own!” she continued before coming to her feet and pacing. 

“You give this brilliant, this _beautiful_ gift of thinking for themselves, this power of thinking beyond what we humans could never conceive and punish them for doing so! I don’t understand! I don’t want to understand your motives, your self-righteousness in this! Yes, the Demon’s ideas may not have been the best, but it sure was better than anything you were planning on doing, which was nothing!” she ranted on. Her eyes resting on the starburst insignia on the headboard of Lucifer’s bed. 

“He saw it, he knew, I’d say, he knew it for what it was, and you damned him for it. I…and even now, _even now_ , after you accepted the program, after you allowed it, you didn’t have the courage to apologize, to admit you were _wrong_ ,” she said looking back to God, tears of anger streaming down her face. 

“He would never accept,” God said firmly, his ankles crossed neatly as he looked away from her entirely. 

Rosa shook her head with a humorless laugh, “The point, is not his acceptance of it; you wronged _them._ They don’t owe you a thing, you owe them an apology, so they are aware, even if they did not like the outcome, that they chose the right path. Oh, don’t get me wrong, I know Lu knows. You created him, you know better than anyone, as he was second only to you in power, after all, you know he knows his value. It was _you_ , who forgot.”

“I will not beg,” he declared regally.

“Little good it would do you. Little good it will do you to apologize to humanity. I don’t want your apologies. I want an end to your apathy. I want you to allow them to help us, let them play the role you gave them. I have been here for a year, and see a quiet, suffering listlessness, as they see what goes on, and you don’t allow them what comes naturally to them; to help. How many more are you willing to lose, hm? Michael? Gabriel? Raphael? Ariel? Who are you willing to lose, to prove your superiority in this clusterfuck we’ve made of Earth?” she asked pointedly as she took a seat across from him once more. 

“This is why you are upset, not about your parents, not about your sister’s eventual disapproval of who you wed?” God asked, his face a look of quiet disbelief.

Rosa sighed out in frustration as she covered her face with a hand before setting it back in her lap, her exasperated as she answered, “I will handle what is meant to be mine in due course. My parents’ death, however tragic, happened, and I have accepted it. I don’t know why, nor do I care, really. I am here, I survived it, I continue to survive because I have little other choice. I have those who rely on me, and unlike you, I have no room for pride,” she said, tears stinging her eyes as she looked away again.

“You think he gets it from _me_?” asked God. 

“I _know_ , he gets it from you,” she confirmed without a second thought. 

“I gather you will not take my offer of breaking the pacts for you, will you?” he asked as he handed her a handkerchief from one of his pockets. 

Rosa took the handkerchief, mouthing a silent, ‘thank you’ as she wiped her eyes. She then said, “No, the pacts stay.”

“Very well, give me your hands, if you will, child,” he extended his own as he said this. Rosa frowned some and placed her hands in his. She felt a surge of energy, not unlike what she felt when she matched powers with Michael. Her eyes closed on their own accord as the energy spiked, to the point of acute, excruciating pain. 

Her scream came out before she could stop it, but he did not stop, nor did he release her. Rosa fell out of the chair, unto her knees, her tears drying on her skin from the bloom of heat radiating from her. She felt a surge of pain down her spine, pain that bled into the rest of her body from her lower back. It centered around her pelvis before going to her feet. Her voice was hoarse by the time he released her. 

Rosa fell to the floor, dry heaving, her throat parched, her skin so sensitive she felt like static was running up and down her entire body. Her eyes focused up on him as he looked down with a solemn expression. 

“Your honesty is what continues to save you, Rosa. Never lose it. I do not approve of certain choices you make, but they are yours to make. I will consider your words, perhaps. You may go seek out Metatron once you are capable of movement. Do not fret, I did not harm you, I…improved, as you would say. I will be watching, bride of my Lightbringer,” he added as he began to walk away. 

As he unlocked the door, he turned to her and said, “You may stay in this room if you like, the key is on the desk. Lock it when you are done. I give you permission to take any one thing from this room, aside from that key, child. Call it a wedding gift,” he said as he walked out, shutting the door behind her. 

Rosa blinked, as the pain started to subside. She sat up slowly, flexing her fingers, trying to make sense of what occurred. She used the chair to come up to sit upon it. Her hands braced on her knees as she looked around the room. She noted the key on the desk as he said. Rosa didn’t know what it was she should take. Nothing in that room she was sure Lucifer wanted to see again, and as it was her choice, she wanted to make it without discussing it with him. 

Rosa came to her feet, gingerly. She took a few steps, not feeling that static shock she was feeling moments earlier. She walked over the desk and took up the key before she forgot. She then looked around the room, trying to figure out what it was she should take. Her eyes finally caught sight of a sword. 

She moved as quickly as she could to the mantel where a beautiful sword, the scabbard in gold and silver, sat on its side, balanced by magic no doubt. She looked it over. “It can’t be,” she breathed as she looked it over. On the hilt, a starburst lay at its center, it was the starburst she wore on her ears. She took in a sharp breath, touching it, she knew now from what Metatron taught her; Angelic items were not for mortals and could easily kill one. She laid a hand on it, nothing happened. She dared not unsheathe it, but she took it up. Rosa made up her mind. This is what she would take, this would be her wedding gift. 

Feeling more like herself after taking it up, she walked to the door, its weight in her left hand not uncomfortable in her hand. She opened the door, taking out the key after she closed it behind her and locked it. As she walked away from the room, a few feet now from the staircase, she looked back to see the room gone. Rosa startled at this. She looked around, then looked back to the key that was still very much in her hand. What had she done? She looked down at the sword and figured she best leaving it in her room before seeking out Metatron. 

“I see, well, good choice, I suppose,” said Metatron with a smile. 

Rosa turned to him and blinked, “I mean…”

“No, no, that’s an excellent choice, though, I suggest you employ that slight of hand Azrael taught you and tuck it away, so nobody knows you have it. It isn’t a weapon anyone, but you should have. Now, come along now, we have a few things left to talk about,” he said as he turned, his wings expanding as he walked out into the sunlit stairwell leading down to his set of rooms. 

Rosa followed making the sword vanish into a void Azrael had created specifically for her. Only she had access to it, and was helpful to store important things, or so the Angel of Death remarked. Azrael was so busy, he allotted her one week, only one, to learn what she needed to learn from him. The others gave her an entire month. The power to control space around her was useful, and the ability to wield his powers, was also useful and frightening. This was why, Azrael had blessed her. The fact that she was frightened of what she could do with such power, meant she would think twice about using it. 

Rosa followed Metatron out, heading down to the Scribe’s rooms only to see other lesser ranked angels running about doing what he did not have time to do. Rosa went to sit by his desk as he took a seat and began to write. 

“The sword’s name is _First Dawn_ , by the way, in case you were wondering,” he said simply, not looking directly at her. 

“…I mean most Celestial weapons have names, right?” she asked with a half laugh, more out of nerves than amusement.

“Correct. Now, you will be allowed to leave after you’re done speaking with me,” he said with a small smile.

“I’ll miss you, Metatron,” she admitted quietly, making the Angel stop and look at her. 

“…I’ll miss you too, little one,” he found himself admitting as well. She grew on him, her voracious appetite to learn, to understand. The natural kindness in her, and the ferocity of her love were qualities he did not expect to see in humans. 

“I mean, if you ever have the time, send me a message, I mean, I would send you one too, but, I don’t think I’m allowed,” she said with a quiet laugh as she looked to her lap. 

“I will message you, little one. I think it is worth keeping in touch. Simple speak it, and I will send a reply, do you understand?” he asked her. 

She nodded with a smile, “I would really love that.”

“Now, my gift!” he said coming to his feet and walking around to her. 

Rosa blinked, “Wh-what, I mean, everything you’ve taught me, I’m I do-,” he shook his head, cutting her off.

“No, I will give you something, Satan himself will envy,” he said with a smirk as he touched both hands. Rosa instantly shook with the feeling of power emanating from them. He sighed and nodded, “You’ll, err, need something to cover those hands, little one. It appears you have grown far too sensitive to go about touching things barehanded now. You need, err, what are those things-gloves you, you need gloves.”

“But-fuck,” she breathed out, before looking up at Metatron and replied, “It’s never going to be easy, is it?”

“You drove past easy and kept going long ago, child. Now, my gift to you, is your ability to read at a speed no mortal or immortal, save for me and Father himself can read. You will also be able to search books at a much faster rate, you have done well, child, and I hope to continue to scribe the many great things you will say; even the smart ass ones,” Metatron stated with a chuckle. The blessing given he released her hands and walked back around his desk. 

“Thank you, that really does help,” she came to her feet slowly. 

Metatron nodded, “Go seek out Ariel, she will let you know what else you need to go before you go,” he instructed as he shooed her away. He wasn’t good with human emotion, and he wanted to give the girl an out before she began to do something troubling, like cry. 

Rosa chuckled and headed out to the sunlight again, heading once more down the long stairwell that wound its way around the castle; she was heading to the castle courtyard, where she arrived the first day. The courtyard overlooked the waterfall and was one the most beautiful places to see the sun set, as the Castle shifted to view the dawn, as well as the dusk. It was noon, so the castle had slowly started making its way to face the aging daylight. As she arrived down to the courtyard, she noticed the Virtues, along with Camael, Zadkiel and Jophiel waiting for her along with Ariel. 

She approached them and looked to Gabriel who approached her first. “You lived, I am shocked, to be honest,” he said solemnly. 

“I can tell,” she replied as she observed his stoic expression. She only got him to laugh once, and only once in her year in their realm. Bragging rights? Certainly. 

“I wish you luck, you will need it, Rosa,” he said, now a slight smile graced his face, making his already attractive face, exponentially more beautiful. Rosa was glad the Archangel didn’t do that more often; she wasn’t sure her human heart could take it. 

She gave him a brief smile before turning to Michael who outright asked, “What did you say, to let him grant you what you have?”

“What, you mean, the PTSD or the self-deprecating humor stemming from my attempt to cope? I’m glad you noticed, they come with the shoes,” she replied with a slight laugh. 

Zadkiel chuckled along with Azrael. 

Michael grumbled but Rosa countered with, “Hey, look, I’m going back, and you can see me as his problem now. I’m sure most of you agree, I’m a huge fucking problem, and he’s saddled with me, by choice, I mean come on!” she joked as she turned to Ariel who had a hand over her mouth as she laughed. 

Michael went to speak before Raphael stopped him, “No, I think that’s enough, she passed everything Father set forth, she earned it, Michael, by her own merits, Lucifer had nothing to do with it, now, please do not mar the day with your foul humor. Some of us enjoyed her presence,” Raphael stated before nodding to Rosa. 

She smiled and nodded back before turning to Uriel who was quietly regarding her again. She wasn’t sure what to say, their longest exchange was when he bestowed his blessing on her. Otherwise, he did not speak. She wasn’t sure what to say to him. 

Uriel nodded to her as he said in his deep voice, “If they know how to value what you learned; you will be an asset to them. If not, come back here,” with that, he turned and left. 

Rosa blinked before turning to Azrael who had a sardonic expression on his face, he smirked at her and said, “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do, kid,” he winked at her and disappeared out of sight, making Rosa give the space he occupied a flat look. 

Cassiel and Ramiel, waved to her, but Rosa walked over and embraced them both. They were the kindest, out of them all. They embraced her in turn, wishing her light and guidance. Rosa then turned to Camael, Zadkiel and Jophiel. They pulled her in for a hug as well. The wilder of the first-born Angels, they were as powerful as they were playful. They did their work, did it exceedingly well, but did not take it as seriously as Michael and Gabriel did. Of that Rosa was glad. They were partly why she survived the year. Cassiel with his light blonde hair and mischievous lavender eyes, set on beautiful face and pale skin. Zadkiel with his jet-black hair, aquamarine eyes, too flirtatious a smile for an Angel, always brightened her mood. His lightly tanned skin reminded her of her sister Catherine. Jophiel was had golden dark skin like Ariel, his warm amber eyes reminded her of Isabel’s so much, so she’d cried the first night and told him so. His eyes reminded her of a friend, when she felt she had none, she told him. He’d pushed back his dreaded hair to make room for her on his shoulder. She would never forget Jophiel. 

They were the first to tell her that her odds of surviving were not good unless she threw herself into her tasks. The words reminded her so much of Lucifer’s when she first arrived in the Devildom, she decided to take the advice. 

She turned back to Ariel who smiled at her, “You did it, Rosa. I’m glad to see you pulled through. Now, I’m sure you remember what Azrael taught you, you will need that to open portals to take you to the Devildom directly. You unlike other humans, do not have to travel through designated pathways, as you are given permission to do as you will. Be careful, though, now, I gave you my gift months ago, but remember, it’ll help you with wildlife, animals in general, I wish you well, little sister,” with that, Ariel gave her a nod of her head, before taking her leave. 

The other Archangels save Gabriel were gone when she turned back. Her expression must have shown her shock because Gabriel said, “They have duties, Rosa, they could not linger longer,” he said with a nod. 

Rosa nodded she started summoning the power to open the portal before Gabriel placed a hand on her right forearm, stopping her. She shook out of her concentration and turned to look up at the Angel. “Yes?” she queried in confusion. 

The stoic Angel hesitated a moment more before leaning down and brushing his lips against her own. His lips were soft, warm, inviting. The repressed desire within her licked up from the pit of her belly. His lips parted slightly, Rosa took in a breath before taking hold of his chin with her right hand and deepened the kiss. His moan came quickly, the sound shocking Gabriel away from her. 

Rosa smiled a crooked smile as she said, “You owe me a smile, Gabriel, a real one.”

Gabriel who was resting his right hand over his mouth, pulled it away, his blush a bright pink on his cheeks as he gave her a small, genuine smile. 

“Better. I’ll see you around Gabriel, I’m sure this isn’t going to be the last time you deal with the clusterfuck that is my life,” she said sardonically as she opened the portal and stepped through it, without giving him a chance to reply.

She was going home. 


	2. Sins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bitch is back

**Chapter Two – Sins**

_One Day Earlier_

“There will be three trials in total, Isabel,” the Prince instructed from his desk. Isabel was having the finally meeting for the mage trials. She spent the last year after Rosa’s departure training for them. After Rosa left, it seemed everyone became all business; it suited Isabel just fine. She was here to gain knowledge and skill; not to make friends. She tried that a few times, and save for the human friends she made, who because like sisters; she didn’t have any real connection. 

Her eyes caught Barbatos serving Diavolo tea, with perfect decorum. His eyes met her eyes briefly. Isabel was tempted to smile, but something about the stoic butler’s demeanor did not allow it. She and Barbatos grew close over the last year; he was now her more trusted mentor; at least, that’s how she saw it. There were times she figured something else would come of the connection, but she either didn’t delve into the feelings, or he wished to ignore them. She wasn’t sure which. 

When Isabel wasn’t in the Devildom preparing for the trials, she and her mother were working on adding to their numbers. After the debacle with Solomon, many covens were split in loyalties, and Isabel was personally trying to bridge gaps. That led her to pursue her the mage position in the court. Though, she was still wondering if it was the right decision. She accepted the internship because it would put her close enough to rub elbows with the most powerful Demons. Isabel expected Lucifer to instruct her as well, but after Rosa left, the Avatar of Pride had all but faded into the shadows, helping run the Devildom without being much seen. 

She learned this from Asmo who she was still in a somewhat, _sexual_ relationship. They played, with not attachments, and that worked for Isabel. Asmodeus seemed particularly needy after Rosa left; Isabel was amused. She knew Rosa and Asmo hardly had a sexual relationship, but it appeared the Avatar of Lust missed the soft acceptance of her friend. Isabel sighed; she missed her friend as well. 

She often wondered how her friend was fairing. Yes, she sent messages, but they were usually very cordial and devoid of any real information. Rosa was clearly aware of what would be said, or seen, so she avoided it altogether. Isabel was hoping to see her tomorrow, get to break bread with her coven sister. 

Her mind came back to the present, realizing Diavolo was still talking, and Isabel had all but ignored him. Isabel sighed, “Dia, I didn’t catch any of that, I’m sorry. I was thinking about Rosa,” she admitted, the Prince met eyes with her, and she instantly noticed the change in his demeanor. She could tell he was about to be upset, up until Isabel mentioned Rosa. Isabel knew the signs; the prince had it bad and she was sure that would end in disaster. 

“I understand, I too am anxious to see her return,” he allowed cordially. Diavolo was more than anxious. He wanted to kiss the woman, probably fuck her until neither of them could think, but he knew that would not come to pass. Lucifer almost killed a student, killed several demons in his fury. Lucifer would not hear of her mentioned, not even in kindness. He took leave from anything RAD related; Diavolo had allowed him the reprieve. Lucifer spent most of his time in the circles now, coming in just to check in, do whatever work was required of him and then he would go leave again. 

Satan took over his position as Vice-President of the school council and it worked out well. Mammon also surprised the Prince by taking over the care of the students in general with Beelzebub’s help. Amanda became essential to smoothing over the relations with human students. The uniforms were changed to her and Rosa’s specifications, he mused. The Lords all fell into place, doing what they needed to do to make the school run smoothly. Diavolo was aware though; aware of why it was they were being so diligent. Anything to keep their minds off her. Nobody could sit in her chair when they ate, or so Alex mentioned in passing. 

Alex too was a surprise, though, Diavolo mused; he should have expected her proficiency in potion making and the dark arts. The girl was keeping those brothers together. She gave them a purpose, and even Lucifer would stop to talk to her, or call her periodically to make certain she was being cared for. Unlike her sister, who preferred not being seen; Alejandra was a social butterfly, making fast friends both demonic and human. The angels didn’t quite know what to do about her, but they could neither say she was terrible, or terribly kind. 

Diavolo nodded once more, noticing he too went quiet. “The trials, they will test three specific strengths. Your ability to control your magic, your wisdom and knowledge regarding your magical proficiency and finally, your ability to defend and attack,” he broke down, Isabel looked eager to begin so he continued. 

“You will be one of many going through these trials, I will state, Rosa is assured a position, as I have a report about what she has learned, at least, an overview. The Celestial Realm stands behind her ability, and thus will be my white mage. The competition will be fierce, I must say they will not doubt not be kindly to you as most other initiates are older, have been practicing their skills longer than you’ve been alive,” Diavolo clarified, making Isabel’s eyes narrow with determination. 

“Who will be running the trials?” asked Isabel with a tilt of her head.

“Several high born and high-ranking demons so do not expect kindness or mercy. They will favor the demonic pledges from the start. You are facing an uphill battle, Isabel, are you certain you wish to do this?” Diavolo asked pointedly. He had no doubt the witch had skills and the drive to use them and commit herself to her work; he wasn’t certain if her body could withstand the abuse of demons attempting to stop her from succeeding. 

“Will they be trying to kill me, Dia?” Isabel asked with a sardonic tone to her voice and cocked brow. 

Diavolo observed the witch. Her hair was now in braids, the color now a black fading to a sapphire much like the robes she preferred once ascending to a higher position in her coven. Her amber eyes were as bright and shrewd as ever. He found out Isabel still did not see eye-to-eye with her mother but had a great working relationship. He was familiar with the feeling though he never spoke of it. The Demon King was not the kind to suffer oddities or nuances without information to sustain them. 

When he first proposed the idea of the RAD, his father outright refused until Diavolo proved the Academy would help. He wasn’t sure if it was his father’s apathy or his belief of much needed change among the realms, but he allowed the school. Of course, the Celestial Realm was not so accepting, but he did not want to dwell on that. With Rosa available to help both human and angelic beings, it would only grow safer. 

His thoughts went back to his father. He was confident his father would not balk at adding human mages, if they were skilled. He hoped Isabel succeeded in the trials, she and Rosa would work well together and that too was important. He met eyes with the witch who had a knowing smile. 

“You know, Dia, you’re gonna need to have those feelings under control, else everyone in the Devildom will know you’re in love with the bride of another,” Isabel said with a familiarity born of having bedded the Prince for a couple of months as well. She would not otherwise voice her thoughts so casually. 

“The only one not aware of the depth of my feelings, is her,” Diavolo said with a self-mocking smile before he said, “That is all for today, Isabel, if you have any more questions, feel free to ask. I am sure Barbatos will assist in any way he can.”

_The Next Day_

“Which one though? I have to wear something good; she’s coming home today!” bemoaned Asmodeus as he dragged Alejandra to his closet. Asmodeus was a bundle of nerves. He was happy the torture would finally come to an end. He could not say how he and his brothers made it through the agonizingly slow year; but they did. 

Yes, she’d called, yes, she messaged, but I wasn’t the same and she was careful about what she would say aloud or write. That much was obvious. Mammon turned into a different demon altogether. In Lucifer’s absence, he’d all but taken over the running of the household. Nobody was more surprised than Asmodeus. He figured Mammon would mess around, cause problems, but no. 

Satan had taken over Lucifer’s Vice-President spot without a single issue; that surprised nobody. It was clear why Lucifer appointed him to the spot, and the entire school was the better for it. Beelzebub spent his time helping Amanda with the running of the school committees. The events were planned well, and everyone enjoyed them. 

“I think you should go with what you usually wear, Asmo! She knows what you look like and I promise, she is just going to be happy to see you!” Alex argued gently. She could it in his eyes. He was nervous. Probably under the impression that Rosa went up to the Celestial Realm, found someone better looking and forgot about Asmo. After talking to him for so long, she started to realize Asmo’s feelings involving her sister were a lot less complex than his opinions about his sin. 

He wanted affection, and Rosa gave that in droves, she knew this well. It wasn’t always a cuddle and a kiss; it was sometimes the simple and plainly spoken belief in whoever she was talking to. Rosa had that affect; her confidence in Alex often helped get her through some of the most difficult situations. 

Alex thought about Mammon and how he’d become an older brother she could not live without. She was sincerely dreading going back home, because she would miss the outings, the fun times. He would push her to do her work, and when she had problems with the curriculum, he would make sure one of the other Lords was available to help her. 

Beelzebub became a mentor of sorts. She was highly active woman, and he made sure to continue to push her in her training. They bonded while working out and talking about their families. Beel like Alex loved and cherished his siblings very much, and it really hit home with Alex. She would miss him as well, and that made her dread leaving. 

She hardly spoke to Belphegor and Satan, but they were always kind to her and always ready to give her bits of information she might need to pass classes. What really bothered her though; was Lucifer. 

Within a week of her starting at the Academy, she was shoved into an empty classroom by a group of Demons. Demons who informed Alex that her sister was a plague upon them. Alex had bitten back out verbally, and when she managed to hurt one of the demons who came at her, the others jumped in. Alex was sure she would be seriously hurt until she heard a roar so terrifying, she jumped along with the demons who were dog piling on her. They went to scatter, but then it was far too late. Alex then noticed who it was. Lucifer was standing by the doorway, and in such a rage, Alex never saw the like. In short, he killed them all. It was no effort for him at all. Alex stared on, not looking away as she should have, she later lamented, but she couldn’t. It was one thing to hear about what they could do, another to see Lucifer himself shred apart a group of demons in a matter of minutes. 

He wouldn’t meet her eyes after that, she didn’t know what to say to that. Her relationship with him was never overly close and was usually aided by Rosa’s presence. After that incident, she did not see Lucifer, not much anyway. Once or twice a month. He would text her, asking her how she was doing, called sometimes. His voice sounded hollow, like there was nothing behind what he was saying. Alejandra concluded he was the hardest hit by Rosa’s absence. Nobody mentioned Lucifer’s absence, so Alex never brought it up. Every time she saw him, it was in passing, he was always in his demon form. They never met eyes, and Alex was worried. 

She thought about telling Rosa, but she didn’t want to worry her sister. Rosa struggled emotional the first month. It was a difficult change to go from being surrounded by her loved ones, to go without anyone she held close. Alex at that moment decided to keep her peace. She did talk about her concerns with Mammon, in private. He agreed with her concerned but promised her Lucifer would find his own way again. 

That morning they were sitting about, having breakfast when Asmo bounced in, “We aren’t going to class today! We need to go support Isabel!” he declared firmly. 

Mammon shook his head, “Nah,” he continued to eat. 

Satan shook his head, “I have too many duties, you’ll have to go on your own.”

Amanda walked in, drawing Alex’s attention to her. The fawn haired best friend of her sister’s had proven herself a great friend and a fantastic leader. All the student activities went off without a problem. Amanda was so organized; everything was accounted for. Sometimes, they would sit in the kitchen while Amanda baked cookies, and she would tell Alex all the shenanigans she and Rosa had gotten up to. Alex never laughed so hard in her life. It was difficult picturing her eldest, always in control, hardly ever shaken sister doing half of the antics they did. It was comforting to Alex, yes, she kept in touch with her real sisters, and Mammon did take her up once a week to go and tend the plants in Rosa’s house, but Amanda understood her.

“I want to go,” said Amanda casually as she sat beside the twins who both took turns giving Amanda a kiss. Their relationship took Alex some time to understand, especially because her sister was in relationship with them as well. It was obvious they were all aware of the other, so Alex said nothing. 

“No,” said Mammon and Satan. 

Amanda frowned at them and demanded, “Err, why the fuck not? I want to go support Izzy and you can’t fucking stop me.”

“Yes, we can, and no, you are not, that event is not for humans. Beings die in these trials, you will not be going there,” Mammon said coldly. 

Alex blinked as she looked to Amanda who growled but accepted this answer. Asmo was not taking no for an answer. “If they can’t go, we _are_ going. Come on guys, she helped save…she helped Rosa, we owe her this,” Asmo said solemnly. 

The silverware clattered on their plates; Satan sighed out as he rested his head in a hand. “Fine, we will go, and as soon as she passes, we go back to the school. Amanda, Alejandra, you can stay home, there’s no knowing when Rosa will return, and I don’t want her to find the House empty if she decides to come here first,” Satan decreed with a nod. 

Alex then pipped up, “Yeah, she didn’t message me this morning like she normally does so I think she might be busy getting ready to come back. We’ll make food, okay? I mean, that would be nice for her to come home to,” she said softly looking to Amanda who nodded. 

_Hours later…_

Deidra’s wings shuddered in anger, “But Father!” she demanded. 

“We cannot kill her off outside of those trials, Deidra! You will do as I say, you will need to finish the deed yourself since the witch bypassed all of our attempts to stop her from progressing!” Astaroth snapped. He was growing intolerant of his daughter’s incessant demands and whining. 

“I cannot go in there,” she said as she brushed back her dark hair. Her tight mini dress was flash and made her the center of attention; like she liked it. It used to drive Lucifer wild when she wore it; now he wouldn’t even look her way. All because of _her_. Lucifer humiliated her at the restaurant a year ago, and then cut all ties with her. It was too bad it wasn’t Rosa who was in the trials. 

“I wish it was the other bitch,” Deidra growled as her wings flared in anger. 

Astaroth scoffed, “She is guaranteed a position, apparently her kissing Angel ass has secured that. If the Demon King were here, he would not let this stand. Diavolo has turned into a giant disappointment. If only you managed to get his attention, and not let some stupid human female take him from you!”

“Father! She was playing dirty or something, maybe she enchanted them! I would never need to use such ploys,’ she pouted with a snarl. 

“The girl did not have the capacity, I checked. Now, stop your bullshit, and get into that arena. I want that witch dead; do you understand me Deidra? It is you, or her, choose wisely!” Astaroth declared as he motioned Deidra out of the box seats. Deidra growled and stormed out, slamming the door behind her. Astaroth had only one use for a daughter, and if she wasn’t going to serve that purpose, he had no need of her. 

Isabel watched as the four other competitors eyed her hungrily. “Keep staring, ya’ll aren’t getting a piece of me,” she taunted as she looked out toward the sanded arena. It was set out like a stadium. She was facing the royal boxes and those belonging to Demon high-ranking demons. It would be a free-for-all. She would be defending herself against whatever it was they would throw at her, along with her fellow competitors. She was grateful the fabric of her robes was enchanted. Isabel knew she would not get out of the event unscathed. 

Asmo had text her before the trials began that the Lords would be present. She didn’t admit to it, but she was grateful. Asmo informed her that Amanda and Alex would attend because of the nature of the trials. It was just as well, Isabel thought. She heard the roar of the crowd, as they announced the final trial. Isabel smiled at the dark energy around her. She was in her element. 

_At the House of Lamentation_

Rosa stepped out of the portal into the welcoming night that was the Devildom. Her breath came in shuddered, so excited was she. She walked through the gates and up the steps to the House. It felt surreal. Everything looked the same, but different. She wondered if it was she who changed, or their environment. She opened the door to find a group of students talking in the foyer. 

Rosa smiled at the beautiful new uniforms they were wearing. They looked at her, seeing her dressed so formally she figured they thought her a demon as well. Their wide-eyed stares were proof enough. “Hello, may I ask where…Amanda or, the Lords are?”

“Um, err, Amanda is in the kitchen, the Lords are not here,” a dark-haired student answered. 

“I see,” Rosa said, a little disappointed they were not home. She supposed her lack of calling ahead of time had done her in. Rosa began to walk toward the kitchen when one of the students stepped into her way.

“Um, you can’t just walk in here, who are you?”

“I am Lady to this house,” Rosa said firmly. The students muttered among themselves at that revelation as the student before her frowned.

“We never heard of any Lady,” she stated coldly.

“I am Lucifer’s wife, and if you think to keep me from my home, you are sorely mistaken, now fucking move,” Rosa snapped, making the student jump but move out of her way. 

Rosa’s heeled boots clicked on the floor as she cast the students another once over before she headed toward the kitchen. She heard laughter, recognizing her sister’s voice, and Amanda’s. The sound so welcoming Rosa’s chest grew tight and her eyes stung with tears. 

“Hey, bitches,” Rosa declared as she stepped into the kitchen. Amanda and Alex screamed in happiness as they ran over to Rosa and threw themselves on her, laughing and crying. 

“I missed you too, so fucking much,” Rosa cried with them as they held onto each other. 

“Fuck, Rosa, never leave again!” cried Alex as she kissed her sister and held her tight. 

Amanda was laughing, “Fuck, bitch, I was done, _done_ with all this bullshit, but I’m so fucking happy you’re here!” 

“Where are my fucking Demons?” demanded Rosa with a laugh. 

“Oh fuck, well, you wouldn’t really know, but, today are the trials for the position for mage. Isabel is in the trials, there’s only one spot because all the Devildom knows the other is saved for you,” said Alex with a grin. 

“Wait, so she’s going through the trials now? That’s where my demons are?” she asked of Amanda who nodded. 

“They were upset about missing your arrival, but they left to support Isabel because of what she did for you, so that’s why it’s only us here cooking. Are you going to the arena, can we come along?” asked Amanda. 

“Why weren’t you allowed to go to begin with?” Rosa asked, it was strange as Amanda was a good friend of Isabel’s. 

“Mammon said it wasn’t safe for us, well, to see. Apparently shit gets deadly in there and it wasn’t something he thought we should see,” Alex explained.

Rosa then shook her head, “If M said no, then I can’t do it either, sis. It’s best if you don’t see shit, but now I’m concerned for Izzy, I need to go and see what’s going on,” Rosa declared. 

Before Rosa could move, Alex took both Rosa’s hands, only to find them gloved. “You doing a Lucifer now?” asked her sister with a smirk.

“I have no choice; I’ve grown in some abilities and one of them makes my ability to sense things through touch ultra-sensitive. It’s mostly to spare me,” Rosa informed them. 

Alex nodded in understanding before she said, “About Lucifer…”

“…don’t fucking tell me something happened! I swear to fucking God, I’ll kill a bitch!” Rosa declared angrily. 

“No, no, see, since you left, he’s been…different. We don’t see him much, sis. I mean, I think I’ve seen him five to six times since you left,” Alex explained as Amanda added. 

“Yeah, he snapped, and, he couldn’t be around anyone, so he opted to be away as much as possible. Beel tells me he’s off in the circles and refuses to return until you do. He hasn’t been himself at all. You will find he’s different now, Rosa,” Amanda said solemnly. 

Rosa nodded slowly, “Alright, well, I need to go tend to Isabel, I have a bad feeling, and I’ve learned to trust those feelings. I’m hoping we’re back in time for dinner, I guess,” she said softly. 

“Why are you late anyway? We expected you hours ago,” Alex declared as she went back to her prep work after washing her hands. 

“I had a few conversations, I’ll talk about it once my demons are home,” Rosa declared as she walked out of the kitchen. 

She had a set of demons to retrieve. 

_At the Arena_

Diavolo narrowed his eyes, “Barbatos, they are deliberately targeting Isabel,” he declared, sitting up in his seat as he watched the trials go on. There was no explanation other than the obvious. 

Barbatos nodded once, “It appears so, my Lord, but we knew this would happen. It appears the high court has spoken,” he spoke, trying to remain calm while watching Isabel struggle. If they continued; she would not survive the hour. 

Rightfully, they could not intervene as Isabel entered the arena on her own volition. Diavolo and Barbatos were aware of this rule; Diavolo implemented it. He just did not think it would turn out this way. Diavolo growled out in frustration; there was little else he could do. If he aided her; all her work would be pointless, and she would not qualify. If he did not aide her, she would very well die. 

Diavolo heard the growl from behind him, several seats back, hidden in the shadows he seemed to prefer of late. He nodded, “I know. She is not going to make it,” he acknowledged as he watched what were very well Isabel’s last moments. 

Isabel was in bad shape. She thought they would focus on winning; no, they were focus on her losing her life. She fought off two, but those conducting the trail, along with the initiates were gunning for her. She could not fight them all. The two she incapacitated, seemed to be the weakest of the set, the last were not so easily deflected. 

Her magic wasn’t depleting, her abilities were sound, it was her body giving out. She’d been fighting for nearly an hour, and even her martial arts training could not condition her for energy she was exerting. She rolled out of the way of another blast of energy. Isabel made a split-second decision and cast a spell, the strongest she had, a death spell, it hit its mark. The demon dropped like a ragdoll. 

“I can do this,” Isabel breathed as she ran around another segment of maze. The arrangement to the arena changed the moment they all set foot in it. Tall walls appeared out of nowhere, making the arena floor into a large labyrinth. It was keeping her alive, this arrangement. 

Just as she was making leeway toward the center of the maze, toward her prize the light started to fade. Soon enough, the arena itself was pitch black, she tried to summon light, but it was swallowed up before it could manifest in anything strong enough to illuminate her way. She could not see her hand before her, though the roar of the crowd let her know everything she needed to know; they could see. 

Isabel used her instincts, putting a hand on a wall and walking toward the direction she was headed before darkness took over. She heard a roar before she saw a flash of energy cruise by her, grazing her face, leaving a burn across her right cheek and tip of her nose. Isabel flinched and before she could counterattack, she was hit in the right arm. It made her flinch before she was hit again in the back. 

Isabel fell to the sand, her breath labored as she tried to cope with the agony of the magical burns. She heard the footfalls of someone approaching her. Sadly, the sand got into her eyes, and now she could not see. 

“Hello, witch, we meet again,” said Deidra, as she came to stand over the nearly blind witch. Deidra watched her struggle, unable to see Deidra in the dark. 

“It’s a shame really, well, for you. You have no place here, and when your little angelic friend gets back, she’ll meet the same end,” Deidra taunted. 

Isabel let out a little laugh, “Bitch, better, stronger, _prettier_ , bitches have tried. Also, I know Rosa, and,” Isabel laughed, “I bet she hasn’t thought about you at all, here you are a year later and cryin’; bitch, you a fan!”

Deidra growled ferally to which Isabel answered with, “You don’t fucking scare me, fucking has-been-taking-whatever-Rosa-and-I-don’t-want head ass,” Isabel chortled though the effort was making her back sting. 

“I hope wasting your last breath was worth it, weak, useless human,” Deidra snapped as she started to gather energy to finish Isabel off. 

Rosa exited a portal outside of the arena. It seemed to startle the demons around her they gathered their wits long enough to consider an attack until they noticed who it was. Most of those who did not know her directly, heard enough about who she was to keep their distance. Rosa made her way toward the first entrance she noticed. It was street level unlike the long staircase off to her left. 

She made her way briskly toward the double doors. The guards noticed her, and immediately bowed their heads lightly and opened the doors to her. Rosa didn’t know why that happened; though she figured her King and Diavolo made sure she was to be treated with respect, especially because of her station upon her return. 

As soon as Rosa stepped into the cool corridors of the arena, she was hit with a vision. 

_Gabriel’s icy blue hair was up in its usual ponytail, the undercut really did suit him, Rosa thought. He dressed as elegantly as Lucifer, though, in his way. She was wary of him but did not say so aloud. Rosa didn’t think she was hiding that fact from him; she was sure he knew it._

_Their relationship was all business, and that was how Rosa liked it. His ultimatum, though not of his making; still stung. Her arrival to the Celestial Realm not more than a week ago was still bothering her. She was given one day repose from the moment she arrived. One day, to come to terms with her stay in the realm before she was carted off to Metatron, who she found she liked, to learn the languages required to read the required scripts._

_She was to learn Gabriel’s speed and proficiency in gathering magic. He was one of the fastest, though, nobody mentioned who it was who was faster. Rosa concluded it must have been Lucifer._

_“The speed in which you gather the energy required isn’t everything. You must learn to anticipate which spell will be required. You are playing a game of strategy with your opponent, and your adversaries will be Demons and fallen angels. They will not give you time to think up what attack or line of defense to use next,” Gabriel instructed gravely._

_“So, I do this with my black magic?” Rosa asked uncertainly._

_“Do not be ashamed of asking me questions,” he said solemnly as he approached her, now standing a few feet from her. “Asking questions is better than being arrogant and thinking you know it all. Yes, you can use both. You, Rosa, are what can be considered a neutral. You are neither wholly a black mage, nor white. Therefore, Father asked you to come along. He knew you would not leave him willingly without a push.”_

_“It was not an empty threat,” Rosa growled out._

_“It was not,” Gabriel agreed._

_“I will teach you to use your skills quickly, gather magic in fractions of a second, Rosa. You have the capacity to do this if you push yourself enough within this next month. If you can anticipate your adversary, you will win, 100 percent of the time. Now, try it again,” Gabriel instructed._

_Rosa failed that day, and several days afterward, each day pushing her to try again. It was beginning to aggravate her. She was not accustomed to failing so much. Rosa was frustrated but knew she could do it. Gabriel’s directions paired with what Lucifer himself instructed her._

_She remembered Gabriel’s last piece of advice, he seemed almost satisfied. “They will not see you coming, Rosa. They will not have a single clue.”_

Rosa walked down the corridor, the click of her heels echoing in the cemented floor and walled corridor. She heard the hum of a crowd cheering, jeering, roaring. As she walked through the maze of corridors toward every growing volume of the crowd above. The corridor began to darken. She narrowed her eyes. That was demonic magic bleeding in from the arena. As she neared the doors, she began to understand what the crowd was jeering. 

_“Finish her, finish her, finish her!”_ the yelled in their demonic tongue. Rosa’s heart filled with dread. Only one thing would gather most of the crowd’s approval. 

“Isabel,” she whispered as she made her way through the doors, into pitch black. She recalled this darkness. She remembered it when Diavolo was in his heat. Rosa recalled when Lucifer himself used the same tactic when he was in _his_ heat. Then again when she was going through her initiation. It no longer scared her. She could see in the dark now, though, it was not with the efficiency of the demons and fallen around her. 

The cries of the crowd were deafening as Rosa’s feet hit sand. They could not see her, what little she could see was a large set of walls. It seemed like an obstacle course at first, until she realized it was a labyrinth of some kind. 

Her blood ran cold as she heard the last female voice, she wished to hear upon her return to the Devildom. 

“I think she’s done!” taunted Deidra loudly, making the crowd laugh around with her. 

Rosa’s eyes narrowed as she whispered, “I think the fuck not, you trick ass bitch.”

Rosa lifted her right hand, and in seconds summoned light magic, it gathered so quickly, most saw only a flash erupt from the arena before the entire building was alight, eating away at the darkness. 

The arena went dead silent as Rosa then gathered enough dark magic, dark fire, in her left hand before casting the spell to destroy the walls before her. Within a few seconds, the walls disintegrated into nothing. Rosa left nothing but the sand beneath her feet, and now the last demonic competitor, Deidra, and Isabel who Rosa noticed lay on her side in the sand, were all that were left. 

Rosa walked through the sand her gaze locked on Deidra as she drawled, “Boo, bitch.”

Deidra stared openly at Rosa, “…when-what are you-you aren’t allowed in here.”

“I’m the court fucking mage, bitch I go where I please, especially, when you are in the act of _cheating_ ,” Rosa snapped as she came to stop at Isabel. Deidra started backing up as Rosa drew closer, her trepidation at seeing Rosa made her move. 

“You alright, sis?” Rosa asked of Isabel, her eyes still trained on Deidra. 

“I…could be fucking better,” Isabel admitted, relieved though she was, it was difficult to sit up, standing would be next to impossible. 

“Here, let me help, hon,” Rosa said, and with a gesture of her right hand, Isabel’s wounds began to heal at an alarming rate. 

“What the fuck?”

“Compliments of the Archangel Raphael, get up, sis, we aren’t done,” Rosa instructed as she cast a side-eyed glance at the other competitor. 

Isabel came to her feet, dusting herself off. “I’ll take out that bitch.”

Rosa shook her head once, “No, she’s mine, take out the other asshole, be prepared, this bitch is going to make a last ditch effort,” the next Rosa said with a raised voice, “Aren’t you, you broke ass hoe?”

Deidra roared as she summoned more lesser demons to her aide. Isabel scoffed, “What you should have summoned was a sense of style, that look alone could have killed me!”

Rosa cast a glance at Isabel with a chuckle, “I mean, kill it with fire?”

“Your call sis,” Isabel said as she summoned her own powers again. Rosa’s healing also restored her, and of that she was grateful. 

Deidra stared as the underlings completely avoided Rosa. Rosa gave her a small smile, “I warned you. We had this conversation over a year ago, and I specifically, fucking warned you. If you kept looking for me; you’d find me. Here we are, and now, Lu and the Prince aren’t here to save you,” the last Rosa said with a dark little laugh. 

Deidra’s perilous position finally dawned on her. She looked up toward her father’s box, but he was no longer there. She looked to the Prince’s box and noticed not only the Prince watching with his arms crossed, but six of the Lords. She could not see Lucifer, she turned back to Rosa who seemed to be the only being on the arena floor surrounded by calm. 

“You seemed to have learned a few tricks up with the angels, I mean, it wouldn’t do well to kill me, now would it?” Deidra commented.

“They don’t give a single fuck about you; to be fair, not like many give a single fuck about anyone, so don’t feel left out,” Rosa replied dryly, though her expression was ice cold.

“My father is a high-ranking demon-,” Deidra tried to taunt, failing to inspire anything other than ire in Rosa.

“How about this, I kick the living hell out of you, and stop when he shows up?” Rosa asked with a cold, brilliant smile. 

Rosa heard the screeching death of the lesser demons around her. Isabel was making short work of them, the other initiate already on the floor, gasping his last breath. Deidra went to speak, but before she could utter another word, Rosa summoned the white magic, the holy magic she learned from Michael, and with a flash, Deidra was gone. No scream, no _evidence_ she ever existed. The crowd who had begun to murmur and cheer once Deidra summoned the lesser demons fell silent again. 

Isabel walked back to her a grin on her lips, “I think they heard you, sis.”

“Good, I would hate to repeat myself,” Rosa said quietly, as another group of demons walked onto the sandy floor. Rosa watched as they approached them, giving Rosa a bow before giving Isabel a brief head bow. 

“The council finds you…worthy, as, the, circumstances seemed to have ben tipped in favor of the other pledges. You are free to decide on taking the mage position,” the winged demon before them said to Isabel. 

Isabel smiled, her mind was made, “I will let the Prince know personally, thank you.”

The five demons then turn back to Rosa and kneeled, saying, “His Highness wishes to see thee, Lady Rosa,” they spoke in demonic tongue against. 

Rosa nodded and answered in kind, “Very well.”

They looked up to her, frowning some but nodded as they came to their feet and offered to usher her. Rosa smiled and shook her head, “I’ll find my way, thank you, come on Izzy, I guess we have shit to take care of,” she said with a smile as she headed off to exit the floor. 

Isabel followed her friend after winking at the demons gaping after Rosa. Isabel caught up quickly, “I’m happy as fuck to see you!” she said as she embraced Rosa who laughed. 

“I am too, sis, though seeing the situation I came upon scared the shit out of me, are you okay now?” Rosa asked with concern. 

“I’m fine, that healing ability of yours is astounding!” Isabel exclaimed. 

“Yeah, it better be,” Rosa laughed. 

They wove their way through the corridors, the exiting demons giving them both a wide berth. Rosa smirked noticing this. Isabel laughed at seeing both, “Happy are ya?”

“I mean, it saves time,” Rosa grinned as the guards watching over the entrance to the royal box bowed their heads to Rosa again, giving her room to walk past them. Isabel climbed the stairs first upon Rosa’s insistence. As soon as the doors opened, she heard their voices. Rosa stopped in the stairwell, their voices washing over her was so overwhelming she immediately began to cry. 

Isabel moved aside as Rosa came up the stairs and through the doorway into the box. Rosa’s eyes fell on Diavolo first, as he was right across the doorway. Her eyes then fell on Mammon. Her tears made her vision blur as she opened out her arms without a word. 

Six Lords fell upon her, embracing her all at once. Rosa sobbed with happiness as she took in her demons. Rosa was squeezed harder than she ever was, some of their voices cracking as she kissed them all in turn, a smell peck, and more heated kiss, a soft brush of lips, their voices wavering some at seeing her tear stricken face. 

Rosa laughed with them as Leviathan showed off his new haircut, Satan’s new wardrobe, everything was coming at her at once and she was so happy to be among the chaos of their affection. They parted some after ten minutes, finally allowing her to look to Diavolo who waited patiently for her to finish her reunion. 

Diavolo grinned at her as was given room to look upon him, but they were not releasing her. Rosa laughed, “Err, um, hello, Lord Diavolo.” 

“Hello, Lady Rosa, it is good to see you,” he said, surprised he sounded as composed as he did. Inside, he was overjoyed. The power she exhibited was everything he could have hoped for her, the confidence enveloping her was attractive. Walking back into his world and declaring her position with a singular event was more than he could have expected. 

“Likewise, my Lord,” she said politely, she looked to Barbatos and nodded to him in acknowledgement, “It is good to see you as well, Barbatos.”

“My Lady in an entirely different woman,” he said politely with a slight bow. 

Rosa laughed, “I don’t think so,” she said with a grin. Her smile faded some as the boys released her, her eyes now looking for the one demon not present. 

Diavolo noticed the question in her eyes, before he looked off into the farthest side of the box, an area she figured was dark simply because of the lack of lighting. It was rather dim, with its red velvet seats, crystal chandeliers set to a dim gold light. The sitting area was unlike any she ever laid eyes on in a sports complex of its kind. She took a step toward the darkness, as it began to move shifting, flaring as she took steps toward it. 

Rosa noticed horns first, horns far longer than she remembered them, peaking to a dangerously sharp-looking point. The darkness reached out to her, beckoning her toward it. She walked forward, his large, beautiful black wings became visible then, just as the darkness dissipated, enough for her to finally see his face. 

Rosa took in a breath, his eyes were harsher, a blood red now, his beautiful face was solemn. She concluded quickly; Lucifer did not suffer her absence well. She wanted to touch him, but she knew to touch him, was to risk him flinching away, or shattering. She wasn’t sure how she knew that, but she felt it deep within herself. 

As the cloak of darkness fell from him, Rosa’s eyes grew at the length of his hair. It was now nearly waist length, how that was possible, in such short time, she now knew it must have been an active effort on his part to keep it short, now that she knew male Angels had long hair as a rule. It was braided loosely down one side of his neck, looking as natural to him as his short hair was before. 

Rosa wasn’t sure how long they stood in silence, she felt that sensation of time stopping still again, her joy in seeing him made her break into a smile, as she said, “You need to fucking warn me…”

He blinked, unsure of what she meant as she continued, “You….there’s good looking, and then there’s _you,”_ she gushed, her hands over her mouth as she looked him over again. 

Lucifer blushed at her candid praise. He missed it so much. Lucifer felt as if breath was allowed back into his body. She stepped forward, coming closer to him, he trilled before he could stop himself. Lucifer inwardly laughed, an unamused expression of feeling. He didn’t give a single fuck if anyone heard him anymore. 

Spending an entire year away from her, not seeing her face, not feeling the warmth of her embrace, it nearly drove him mad. He made the decision not long after she left, to keep his distance from everyone. He couldn’t even look at her little sister; the pain of seeing a woman who resembled the woman in his heart was excruciatingly painful. He did not expect that when it happened. 

Seeing the child attacked, he lost all sense and went with his basic need to destroy. The girl did not flinch, did not move after he did what he did. He could not fathom losing control before someone so vulnerable. He quit the council that day. He let Diavolo know immediately. He was not going to risk snapping again. 

Now seeing the object of his desires, the being who held her heart in her loving hands, he didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know what to do, until she spoke. Her beautiful voice like water to a being dying of thirst. Her mischievous expression, an expression he dearly missed and often dreamt of. 

Rosa moved closer, shaking Lucifer from his reverie as she touched his face with her left hand. “Hi, Daddy,” her voice was tenderness itself. Lucifer closed his eyes at her touch, the purring he’d begun to emit turned into trilling again. 

Rosa smiled at seeing his expression relax as they touched. He didn’t seem to mind her hands were gloved. The darkness around them faded into nothing as they touched. Mammon stepped toward them and was about to touch Rosa on the shoulder when Lucifer’s demeanor changed before her eyes. 

His arms went around her waist, pulling her flush against his body, and as far away from Mammon as possible. His wings flared wide, taking up the space around them as he let out a roar so loud, the windows shook with the sound. Rosa’s eyes went wide as his clawed fingers dug into her body, the pain making her wince some, but she did not move. 

Mammon backed up, “Lu…it’s fine, I wasn’t going to take her from you,” he said calmly. He knew his older brother suffered her absence in the darkest way possible. This was not his brother in his right mind. This was the feral, wild beast within them all. The part of themselves they hid with modeling careers and influencer profiles on Devilgram. 

“Do, not, touch, what is _mine,”_ Lucifer growled out, no longer talking in any human tongue. 

Mammon wasn’t going to argue the point. He backed away slowly, though, Lucifer’s death glare did not ease, “I backed away, you are hurting her, Lucifer,” Mammon stated, his tone unapologetic for bringing the fact to Lucifer’s attention. 

Lucifer’s eyes widened as he looked down at Rosa, he lifted a hand to see blood. Lucifer looked down at her face, her smile was tentative, though he could tell it was strained. He needed to get away from her until he controlled himself. 

As Lucifer went to pull away, Rosa held him to her, “No, not by yourself,” she said firmly. He didn’t need more isolation. It was clear it took its toll. 

“I hurt you,” he whispered. 

“I killed that trick ass bitch who kept fucking with me, I think we’ll figure this out,” she replied, her tone dry, making a corner of his mouth pick up in a smirk. 

“Beloved,” he trilled again, before turning to his brother, giving them a dark smile before he faded into the shadows with her, disappearing within seconds. 

“What a selfish fuck!” Satan blurted out before he could control his reaction. 

Belphegor growled, “He would fucking do this!”

Mammon shook his head, “She has work to do, he wasn’t himself. Let’s go back to the House, we need to get shit sorted, and I’m sure once she talks him back into our reality, we’re going to have a long chat,” he said sagely, catching his brothers by surprise again.

“Who are you, and what have you done with our dumbass brother?” asked Asmo with a glare.

“It probably went with the eternal youth you once again, bitch,” Mammon drawled out as he smirked, looked to Diavolo, gave him a nod, and walked out of the box. The Lords followed suit, some casting Isabel a glance with a nod. 

Isabel nodded to them as they exited the box. Isabel turned to Diavolo and smiled, “After deliberating, and seeing all this go down; I’m going to decline the position, Dia.”

Diavolo frowned, “What, why?”

“My powers though great, and growing, are not a good fit here. I am better off helping you take care of this problem, and those that hurt my people and sisters, on Earth. My skills are of better use there. With Rosa here, and us being connected the way we are, you have a standing solution with any Earth related problems. I think you’ll find that works best for you,” Isabel concluded. 

Diavolo nodded, “I see, well, I believe you are right. I think Rosa may be more than enough, and I do believe, you will do good on Earth, Isabel. You may keep your flat here in the Devildom, and of course, her permission to continue to visit,” he allowed with a nod of his head. 

Isabel nodded as she looked to Barbatos, who, if she didn’t know any better; looked pleased. “Okay, I’ll see you around Barb, Dia,” she said with a wink as she headed out of the Royal box.

Diavolo turned to Barbatos after Isabel closed the door behind her. “Rosa, is a neutral, how is that possible?”

“Perhaps, her Angelic nature, after being turned into a human with Demonic magic, affected her traits? It could explain why the pacts did not have a negative impact on her when she took them. After all, a white mage would suffer grateful when inflicted with that much black magic,” Barbatos explained. 

“Perhaps, whatever she is, I am pleased she is on our side,” Diavolo concluded with a small smile. 


	3. Three Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Daddy wants, Daddy gets.

**Chapter Three – 3 Days**

Lucifer stepped out of the portal, Rosa in his arms, he instantly set her on the bed, with dark grey suede bedding. Rosa looked around, as Lucifer nuzzled the left side of her neck. This was not the House of Lamentation. The windows were on the wrong side, the décor was a ceiling height black leather headboard, black on black damask wallpaper, and several other details she could not catch because Lucifer was doing something with his tongue in her ear and the ability to think coherently went out the window.

“Lu,” she breathed out in a heated prayer. Her hands tangled into his long hair, holding him to her, his trilling turned into a growl of pleasure. 

“Yes, beloved, fuck, yes,” he breathed against her skin, as he began to grind his erection between her legs. His hold growing fiercer, his biting becoming painful. She tried to pull away enough to get her coat off, but it caused him to growl fiercely and claw at her again. 

Rosa remembered this; _had she triggered a heat cycle?_

“Mine,” he growled menacingly in her ear. 

_She triggered a mating cycle._

“Daddy, I love you, but you need to pull away long enough for me to undress,” she bargained, trying to get him to understand.

His purr increased, though he didn’t let up until she went up to his horns and began to touch them. Lucifer closed his eyes, letting out a sigh. He relaxed his grip on her allowing her to sit up. 

Rosa sat up, kissing his lips gently, trying to soothe him as much as he allowed her. “I missed you so much, Lu, I’m sorry you went through this alone.”

His purr turned to a trill as she spoke, his body language changed as she spoke, Rosa noticed, so she kept at it. “Not a day went by where I didn’t think about you, Lu, not one. I didn’t dare tell you, I didn’t dare tell you because I didn’t want to make your burden worse. I guess I should have, and I’m sorry,” she whispered as he sat back, kneeling on the bed before her. 

Rosa followed him and was now kneeling before him as well, her hands gently releasing his horns. He seemed hesitant; skittish if she was honest. He was hyperaware of her presence and didn’t want her out of his sight. Rosa cupped his face with her right hand, “I love you so much,” she reiterated. 

“I needed you,” he whispered, finally breaking his silence. Rosa’s eyes became pained as she nodded.

“You have me, Lucifer. I’m here, and I’m not going away again. I have so much to share with you, I’ve learned so much,” she replied kindly. 

“I am proud of you,” he whispered as he leaned in to rest his brow on hers. 

“Daddy, I am so proud of you,” she replied closing her eyes with a gentle smile. 

He trilled as he took her hands in his, while staying in the same position. Rosa held onto his hands as well, until he mentioned, “why are you wearing gloves?”

“I…I’m sensitive…I,” he nodded in understanding as he began to remove her gloves. 

“You do not need them with me,” he said solemnly. He wanted to feel her bare skin against his. She nodded as he removed them and set them aside. Rosa then placed her hands on either side of his face. 

“Perhaps I should cut my hair now?” he hedged. He wasn’t certain, he at first kept it because he promised her; then because he couldn’t bother with something so trivial. 

Rosa smiled, “If you want to, baby, but I think it looks beautiful on you, and suits you,” she said as leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. 

At his sigh, she looked to his neck to see something she hadn’t noticed before, “Is…are you wearing a necklace with…,” she looked back to him and gave him a loving smile.

“Mammon gave it to me, on your birthday,” Lucifer admitted. That day had been particularly difficult for Lucifer. Rosa kissed him once more.

“Well, considering they symbol belongs to you, it suits you,” she said quietly. 

“It is who I was,” he replied solemnly. 

“It’s who we are now,” she amended. 

“You in that arena…they granted you more than I thought they would. I am surprised,” he informed her. 

“I earned, it, Daddy. I’m not the kind to fail,” she said with a half-smile. 

He gave her a half-smile, “I want you to show me,” he kissed her lips, languidly. 

“Show you what?” she whispered against his lips as she returned his kiss. 

“I want you to show me the power they granted you, beloved,” he murmured. 

“Outside then?” she asked.

He nodded once, “Nobody save you, knows of this place. It surrounded by dense forest; it cannot be found unless its location is known to those seeking it. You now know, it is where I spent most of my time since…since you were gone,” he informed her as he helped her off the bed. 

It’s beautiful, Lu, it suits you,” she remarked as she looked around. 

“I...we will stay here for a few days, I, will not share you, not yet,” he whispered to her, his gaze intense, his wings were flaring like they had when he roared.

“I understand, Daddy, just let them know we’re okay, they’ll worry. Okay?” she asked as she looked around. “I like it, it’s cozy, less austere than the House,” she said as she walked around the bedroom. 

“I am glad you like it,” he was stalking her, she didn’t notice the fact until she tried to double back. She smiled at him, a little coy smile. 

“That smile will get you in trouble, beloved,” he purred, his expression hungry again. 

“How about a little game, Daddy,” she replied as she walked around him toward the main bedroom door, she traced a finger down the length of one of his lower wings. 

Lucifer felt the touch down to his cock. Her expression was sultry, an invitation to sin, and he was ready to teach her what it truly meant. “Game, what game?” he growled with lust. 

“If you catch me, you can have your way with me, however you want, if I elude you until two hours after dinner, I get to do with you, whatever I want,” she challenged with a self-assured smile. 

Rosa knew his heat was coming, it was already triggered, and she needed to run it out of his system. As he was, he’d be far too dangerous, even for his own liking. She had every intention of fucking him every which way he could think of; but, she wanted to make sure his baser need to pursue was fed. 

His growl grew heavier, louder, “Very well, I will give you a ten second head start, beloved, but I promise you; I will have you within minutes.”

“Remember those words, light bringer,” she said in challenge as she vanished in a flash of light, making him roar with surprise. 

Lucifer smirked, “Well, fuck,” he burst out of the bedroom only to hear her laughter coming from the front door. 

“Come on, Daddy, are you even trying?” she taunted before her laughter was heard straying from the house. 

He was out of the house and on main porch within a millisecond of her taunting. He watched as the light she omitted, light she was omitting because of her use of her abilities, led him to her. 

He cast himself into shadows, taking to the air noiselessly. 

Rosa was deliberately lighting her way, trying to get him to think she couldn’t see without the light. Though her eyesight was not as good as his in the dark; she could see enough to maneuver. She didn’t want him to know this though, so she kept up the appearance. 

He wasn’t behind her, she was certain, so the only other option was his taking to the air, she grinned. The game triggered another memory as she made her way through the forest. 

_Uriel shook his head. He spoke so little, Rosa wonder if he really knew how to speak whole sentences. She at first thought he didn’t care for her; hence his lack of desire to speak. She then found out; he simply did not like to talk much. His virtue was Chastity, Asmo’s opposite. He was as austere and chaste as she could imagine. His hard, blue-eyed gaze was difficult to meet sometimes, but he was honest and blunt. She liked that, at the least._

_He informed her, he would grant her a blessing, if she could outwit him, outrun him, and get to a chosen location before he could find her. She could try for the whole month, but on the last day she was expected to do so without being caught. It proved to be a painfully long exercise. He was the tracker among them; being skilled in the art of finding anything, anyone._

_She found this out after the first week, when finally, Camael and Zadkiel took pity on her and let her in on Uriel’s skill. Rosa thought it was hopeless, there was no way she could outwit him or outrun him. She tried for 28 days, and it was futile._

_On the last day, she tried once more, using every single skill she learned in the last month. Again, it was of no used. He caught her, and as she sighed and lead back on the mossy forest floor, she admitted there was nothing else she could do._

_Uriel then challenged her again, “Perhaps you cannot hide from me, but maybe you can run from someone else,” with that, the Archangel called upon Azrael who looked miffed at the thought, but did not care to argue._

_Rosa wondered if Uriel was growing a sense of humor. Making her run from the Angel of Death himself. She kept her observation to herself as she began her way through the forested area. Using every skill, she had in her arsenal. Azrael found her a fraction of a second too late._

_Rosa did not consider it a win and said so. Azrael smiled vanishing from sight once the trial was done. Uriel shook his head, “You have him struggling, I was with him the entire time. If you can make us, struggle to find you; no being outside of those within God’s embrace will have a prayer to find you.”_

Rosa wasn’t so sure if Lucifer would count. He had her at a disadvantage because he knew the forest better, and because he knew her scent intimately. She counted on his ignorance of her skills to give her a big enough head start to keep him at bay. 

Lucifer was growing frustrated. She was elusive, he would get to a place she touched moments after she left it. Always a second or two too late to catch where she was going. His hunger was growing. His need to mount her was becoming a crazed obsession. He landed after taking flight seconds before. “Fuck,” he muttered. 

Lucifer realized he was at the begging of a heat cycle no doubt triggered by her return and his lack of satisfying it months before. His body shook with need, something within him begging to be allowed out. He contemplated his next move. If he allowed his baser instincts to overcome him; he may very well frighten her. Then again, allowing her to see him as he truly was, may very well help establish who lead whom in their relationship. 

His smile turned feral as he allowed his transformation to overtake him. It would be a joyous hunt indeed. 

Rosa made her way further into the forest, grateful she knew how to navigate dense areas thanks to Uriel. She could no longer hear him, but she knew he was close by, she could sense it. Rosa noticed a cavern near a rockface. She smiled and though she would not stay in it, it was pleasant to find a cave so close to the manor. 

She thought back to the old building, nestled in an eye of a needle, or so it seemed to her. A singular footpath led away from the house straight out from the main door, the clearing around the house about twenty fifty feet in each direction. The dark of night helped hide her, the canopy of the trees made sure it was darker still. Rosa made her way around the mouth of the cave, hoping not to draw attention to herself. She hated the fact that she was wearing heeled boots, but it was something she would need to address when next she decided to run from her, sex hungry, attention-starved Demonic husband. 

She heard a roar in the distance. Rosa froze as she listened again at a second roar. That did not sound like Lucifer at all. Rosa wasn’t sure what that was, but she figured it was in her best interest to circle around and return to the manor. Rosa headed in the direction she needed to go, forgoing any light now, as she was not sure what it was, she heard in the distance. 

Rosa moved for a sold ten minutes; the game having started almost an hour earlier. She eluded him this long, and she was glad of it, though she wasn’t about to endanger herself and possibly him for a game. 

She noticed a small clearing on her way back to the house. It was no more than thirty feet across and something she could clear quickly. She walked out of the tree line, looking up at the starless sky only to see a dark shadow descend from the sky at such speed, she could not get out of clearing before it landed, and roared at her. 

Rosa froze, and then screamed when she noticed what it was. 

_It was a dragon._

Rosa’s breath was coming in fast, scared pants as she looked at the glowing red eyes of a black, double winged dragon. It took up the entire clearing and then some, though its tail was tucked around toward its head. 

Its tail was spiked, its head horned, Rosa was leaning up against the nearest tree. Not sure if she should run, stay, move. Then she heard it. The distinct sound of amusement. The beast let out a chuffing sound, it sounded very much like laughing to her, at least, how she pictured a creature like it laughing. 

Rosa stared into its red eyes again, it dawned on her then, “Lu?!” her voice cracked as she questioned the dragon. 

The dragon seemed to grin, its razor-sharp teeth a reminder of the chance she was taking by standing around, conversing with it. It trilled at her, as it sat up, showing the bronzed affect on its scales. He truly was a magnificent beast, but she wasn’t about to stand around and discuss its beauty. 

Its tail swished playfully, Rosa gasped as it moved toward her, and with a singular power clawed paw, pulled her away from the free, its claws leaving their mark on the tree at her back as it did so. The dragon picked her up, pulling her in close so that her body was right by its nostrils. 

His nostrils flared as it seemed to take up her scent, a growl that seemed to be one of approval came from it before it pinned her to the mossy forest floor. Rosa looked up at it, as it contemplated her, her eyes again noting the horns, _horns that looked just like Lucifer’s._

“Lu, okay, I get it, but let me go, or I’ll make you let me go,” she said as she shifted from beneath the beast’s clawed paw. 

The dragon roared at her in warning. Rosa gathered her power, letting it flare at her hands, before it engulfed her entirely. The Dragon flinched away and released her, giving her enough room to roll away and come to her feet before heading into the forest itself. 

Rosa ran as fast as she could weaving herself around the trees growing far too dense for the dragon to follow. She heard a massive roar and a large flurry of air as it seemed to take flight once again. Rosa was not far from the manor, she knew this. She twenty feet from the clearing leading to the house, so she stopped running. 

If she could make it to the house before he manages to notice her; she would win. The adrenaline inside her was giving her courage she normally did not have. The power coursing through her was also assisting in giving her confidence to do what she knew was possible. All she needed was a heartbeat’s worth of time more, to outwit him, and get inside. 

Rosa could not hear wings, could not hear any roaring. She looked around her again, she let the glow of her powers erupt from her as she ran to the edge of the clearing, heading toward as fast as her feet would carry her. She broke through the trees, but just as she did so, the dragon landed roaring at her, now standing on its four legs its wings flared out blocking the manor from her view. 

“I’ve won fair and square!” she snapped at him. 

He trilled and roared at her again.

“I don’t fucking care, I won, step aside!” she shouted at who she now knew was Lucifer. 

The dragon sat on its hunches as it started to draw in air, Rosa noticed an orb of light growing within its chest. “Don’t you fucking dare, Lu! Don’t you-“the dragon breathed out a blue flame Rosa had no choice but to shield herself from with use of powers Raphael gifted her. 

She shielded herself from the blast, both hands out before her, crating an arc around her, dispelling the flame, letting it lick its way around her, without touching her, or letting her feel its heat. She was growing angrier; another memory came to the forefront as she held her ground. 

_Cassiel shook his head, “You will often come across adversaries far stronger; it is a given with who you have taken as a mate, little sister,” he said sagely. Rosa watched as he walked about her, deliberately out of her reach._

_“You came here with a great deal of anger, a great deal of sorrow, heartbreak. You may consider those strengths, this human need of yours to feel. It is not so in a fight against a child of God, or even a fallen one. Those demons, they too can carry considerable power, you think you can just will your feelings to do as you will with them? No, they are masters of deceit, and great manipulators of human emotion,” Cassiel continued as he stopped before her._

_“You must remember your feelings must always be in your control. You master them; you master the situation,” Cassiel instructed._

_Rosa nodded, “Lose your temper; lose the argument.”_

Rosa shook out of the memory as she focused her energy, she knew the holy magic within her would not harm him, but might distract him enough to think it will, so that she could make her way into the manor. 

Rosa subdued the dark magic she’d been using to focus solely on the white magic within her. She expanded her arc of protection, making it flare toward Lucifer who stopped breathing fire to see what she was doing. He sidestepped quickly giving Rosa enough room to run past him as he actively tried to avoid the holy magic emitting from her hands and body. Rosa ran onto the front porch as she dispelled the magic. Before her eyes, Lucifer transformed back into his demonic form, staring at her with glowing eyes. 

Rosa smirked, “I win.”

His growl was menacing as he made his way toward her, “You counted on my forgetting your magic would not hurt me,” he chided, though his tone was full of amusement.

“Yes, and I was right, so I guess thi-,” she didn’t get to finish because he was upon her now, her back pinned to the stone porch. 

Lucifer licked his way from the left side of her neck up to her left ear, a feral sound coming from him as he whispered, “I would say you please me, but I hate repeating myself. I would say I am surprised, but I know who I chose as my female. I would say you will be making into that house before I fucked you; but let us be honest, you knew how this would end the moment you ran from me,” his words were a lustful growl as she felt the cool stone against her bare skin. 

Rosa was nude, at her look of shock, Lucifer gave her a sexy laugh, “I still have a few things left to teach you, my darling. On your knees. This is going to hurt, but you will enjoy every moment of it,” he whispered against her lips. It was at that moment Rosa noticed he was too was naked. 

She followed his instruction without a word, getting on her hands and knees, the stone porch rough against the palms of her hands and her knees. He took spread her legs with his own, not saying a word to her; not that she needed any warning. Rosa knew how this would be, she welcomed the pleasure and pain. A year of celibacy. A year of torturous nightmares of feeling him fuck her senselessly only to wake, wet, hungry for his flesh, but unable to feed. 

Lucifer slide into her body, finding it drenched and ready for him. He felt his eyes roll back, the sensation he fantasized of wrapping itself around his erection. He went mad without it, he realized. For the sake of those around him, for the sake of humans; they should never part her from him again. 

Rosa shuddered at the feeling of fullness. The urge to beg him to fuck her senseless was on the tip of her tongue though she could not find the strength to speak. He was making little trilling and purr sounds; they were driving her crazy with need. “Daddy, please,” she begged. She knew she’d have skinned knees after it, she didn’t care. 

“I fucking missed this pussy,” he groaned, grinding his hips against her, not thrusting into her, like Rosa wanted. He could tell she was growing impatient making a smile tug at his lips again. 

“Lu,” she moaned as he pulled out of her with agonizing slowness. 

“When I am ready, beloved. You are _so wet_ , has this pussy missed me too?” he asked, knowing she needed some taming after that stunt with her magic. He was truly caught by surprise at the use of such skills against him, not remembering her condition until she was well past him and at the manor. She outwitted him, and it turned him on. Even so, she needed to remember her place; beneath him, taking his cock. 

“Yes, Daddy, I dreamt of you,” she sighed out, her voice desperate as she tried to push her hips back against his thighs. He wouldn’t let her move, holding her hips still. 

“What did my darling dream of?” he asked breathlessly as he slid back into her until his pelvis touched her backside. 

“Fuck,” she sobbed as she arched down toward the stone, resting her chest on it, her lust was getting her close to delirium; she couldn’t take much more. 

“Answer me,” he commanded as he dug his claws into her hips, making Rosa moan out. 

“I dreamt of you making me watch you, not letting me touch your cock, not letting me lick it, even though I wanted to so very much,” she sobbed. 

He began to thrust into her, as he began to tell her, “I would dream of you coming on my cock, milking me, demanding that I nail you to our bed. I reveled in it, I swore I could feel the wetness of your body, the heat of your flesh; your breath on my skin as I bent you in half, contorted you for my pleasure. I would wake, covered in my own come, yet, not sated. You will make it up to me, now beg me!” he roared the last, the sound arousing her further, as he felt her walls quiver around his erection. 

“Fuck!” he called out as he began to take her brutally. He knew her hands, chest, knees would be ruined after he was done; he would care for her later. Lucifer needed her crying out his name, wanted the sound engraved into his core like it was before she left. 

“Please, Lu, please, fuck, me!” she sobbed with each thrust, her cries echoed around the enclosed stone porch. Rosa didn’t care how she sounded, who might hear her, what may come upon them. Her entire universe was centered around him fucking her into the stone beneath her. 

Lucifer reached down, taking a fistful of her hair, pulling her up so that her back bowed back toward him. What he didn’t expect was for her to reach back with both hands, take fistfuls of his hair on either side of his face, and pull him to her as well. 

“Yes, what a good fucking girl,” he moaned, at the pain of her sharp pull as he pounded into her with no mercy. They were both close, Lucifer knew this, her moans were growing short, impatient, labored. 

“Come for me, beloved,” he commanded in a whisper. 

Rosa’s body jerked sharply, as her orgasm hit her, as if beckoned forth by Lucifer himself. She threw her head back, now resting against Lucifer’s right clavicle, as her mouth hung open, though no sound emitted from her. 

Her body gripped Lucifer’s erection so tightly, her spasms shuddering and flinching around him, he had no choice but to give into the sensation, coming into her with such strength, his body bowed toward her. His wings were twitching in every which direction, he could little do to control them, as he was in no control of the feelings. 

His erection did not ebb as they both came down from the high. He smelled blood, as well. He looked down at her hands, now holding onto his hair, bloodied from the stone beneath him. He growled, though he was prepared to see her; thus, he did not like it. 

“I know, it’s fine, I’ll heal,” she breathed out, finally finding the strength to speak. 

“Let’s get inside,” he whispered as he pulled out of her, picking her up as he came to his feet as well. Her body was relaxed in his arms. Her heavily hooded eyes watching him. He missed her gaze upon him too, he realized. The hungry way in which he caught her attention whenever he was in the room. 

After Asmodeus pointed it out, along with Leviathan, he became hyperaware of it. Her interest was obvious to him from that moment on, and he derived a great deal of pleasure from it. He focused back on the present when he walked up stairs, to his bedroom. The manor was an impulse acquisition. One he’d acquired from an old gentleman who sold his soul to him for the very wealth that caused his death. His business partners killed him for his stock in their company. 

Like the House of Lamentation, he’d conjured it, used magic to summon it to the Devildom. They were far from the center of the kingdom, away from anyone who knew him personally. He needed the space every now and then; though it became his refuge once Rosa was gone. He couldn’t sleep in his room. Her scent, her things, every memory they had on that bed would haunt him. 

As soon as he could part ways with RAD, and delegated the care for Alex, he left. He would go, check in with the Prince and then head to the circles. Releasing his frustration, his rage on the souls unfortunate enough to catch his attention. He couldn’t tell her this; though in the back of his mind, he was sure she had some idea. 

He walked into his bathroom, done in a black and white motif with black marble floor and white damask walls. He set her on the counter between the double sinks. She began washing her hands as he gathered a couple of washcloths. 

Lucifer watched as the wounds on her knees began to slowly heal. He looked up to her, “What exactly happened, Rosa?” his question came out as a harsh demand. He was concerned. His Father was not one to play by any rules save his own. 

“Lu, it’s a huge as set of stories, and because I know the others are going to ask the same questions; I’d rather go through this once. It’s difficult enough, and trust me, you aren’t going to believe half of what I’m going to say,” she promised, before taking a washcloth from him, wetting it with warm water to gingerly clean her knees. 

Lucifer’s horns and wings vanished as he leaned back against the counter where he place her. “How did they treat you?” he asked tersely.

“Well, at first they weren’t friendly, and in the end, most were not, unfriendly. Metatron was an exception, along with Ariel,” she explained as she turned to look at him. 

“Hm, I see. They didn’t have opinions about your being my bride?” he asked with a cocked brow. 

“If they did, Daddy, they kept them to themselves. I don’t think they wanted to prolong the experience anymore than I did. Though, getting Michael’s blessing was…difficult,” she explained looking pointedly at Lucifer. 

Lucifer gave her a disarming smile, “I cannot imagine why.”

“Uh huh, that’s why you were covered in blood that day, and you never told me; I found out when I had to face him up there with his laundry list of disdain, Lu,” she chided with a smirk. 

“I suppose I should have mentioned something,” he said with a crooked smile. 

“Don’t look at me like that, you know what it does to me,” she muttered with a smirk of her own. 

“You are impressive, I must admit. I have not seen someone cast away darkness in such a short span of time in many centuries,” he praised with a smile. 

“Yeah, well, it was hard earned, but, I have to admit it came in handy; I think I made enough of a point that they lesser demons may stand down,” she said with a chuckle. 

“Now, since I did not have the capacity to analyze them earlier-

“Speaking of earlier, when the fuck, were you going to tell me you could transform into a fucking dragon?!” she demanded while slapping his arm lightly with the back of her fingers. 

“You read enough of the occult, I figured this would not be a shock, my love. 

“You’re beautiful as fuck as a dragon too,” she said and then added with a laugh, “The fuck, it isn’t fair, Lu, you’re too handsome for me,” she teased covering her mouth with both hands as she laughed. 

He moved to stand before her lifting her face up toward him with a single hand. “You do not even know what I consider beauty, Rosa. Yours is a beauty so deep, not even Lords of Hell can tarnish it. Nothing I do to you; nothing makes your soul burn any less bright. Do not blame us for gravitating toward you, you are difficult to resist; difficult to live without,” he said the last solemnly. His eyes growing somber. 

“If you can see this in me, why don’t you see the beauty I see in you?” he went to turn his face away before she took his face in her hand and made him face her again. “I know, I read, you know this better than anyone; they can’t take you from who you really are. Either side, Lucifer. I’m a neutral, I don’t…I don’t belong to either side, but I belong with you, with all of you. My loyalty is to you, Mammon, Levi, Satan, Asmo, Beel and Belphie. Not to the crown, not to the Devildom. To you. I need you to know this, Lu. I know your circumstances are different, but, in this one aspect of your life, I am solely on your side,” she said with ardent candor. 

“He must have hated that,” Lucifer whispered as he rested his brow on Rosa’s. 

“He shouldn’t have made His son so easily to love; if He was going to be offended when someone came to love him,” she whispered back. 

Lucifer closed his eyes at her words. 

“What I wouldn’t do, for the love of you….,” she said tenderly as she leaned up to kiss him. 

Lucifer’s hands strayed to her hair, crushing his mouth to hers. As they kissed, Rosa’s arms began to glow with the markings of each Virtue, and those of the Sins. Lucifer noted the glow and pulled away from her. 

He took both hands in his and turned them to look at the emblems. His was on the back of her left hand, and he noticed Gabriel’s was on the back of her right hand. “You know, the placement of these is important. Strange, Gabriel made his more prominent on you; the little impertinent fuck,” Lucifer muttered. 

Rosa chuckled, “I’m honestly surprised he even granted it. We didn’t exactly get along,” she remarked. 

“Hm, no I imagine not,” he murmured as he released her hands and pulled her down to the floor before walking her to the shower. 

She smiled as he turned on the water, getting it to the temperature they both liked. He pulled her into the hot water, making her sigh with the feeling. She reached up, undoing her hair from the pony tail and elaborate pompadour. She ran her hands through her hair, allowing the water to soak it. She looked to him and grinned, “Fuck, Daddy, you wet, is hot, you wet with long hair, is so fucking difficult to resist,” she teased and then before she thought about what she was saying, said, “Can I have your babies, Daddy?” she purred. 

Lucifer’s eyes grew a deep red before they began to glow. Rosa’s let out a small gasp before she was pinned to the tile wall behind her, with Lucifer’s body between her legs. 

“Yes, I think I fucking like that,” he panted. 

“Wha-Lu, fuck, Lu-I,” before she could absorb his meaning, he slid his erection into her body making her moan and shudder in his arms as he slipped his hands under her backside to give her ease to wrap her legs around his waist. 

He pulled her legs up further, so she was bent in half, still pinned to the wall, with her legs up by his shoulders. “I think I like the idea of you carrying my young,” he panted out, before letting out a trilling sound when her vaginal walls fluttered around him.

“Does my darling want me to breed her?” he trilled as he began to pump into her slowly.

“Oh fuck!” she cried out, the idea was the first thing from her mind, until he said it like _that._

“Yes, my love, I will fuck you for the next two days to make sure, is that what you want, my darling? Do you want others to know I’ve claimed your womb as well?” he taunted

“Whatever Daddy wants,” she breathed, making Lucifer moan out. 

“Fuck, baby, you make it hard not to come immediately when you say such things to me,” he hissed as he began to drive into her. 

Rosa gave up on trying to think, feeling his hard body, his ease in holding her, maneuvering her to make her feel the most pleasure, while seeking his own drove her far beyond lust. She wanted to be consumed by him again. She did not consider being a mother, nor did she think he could impregnate her; she didn’t care. If this was a desire, a kink of his, he would have all of her, because that’s what he as her partner, deserved. 

Lucifer was already close, the need to have her conceive was driving him now. He would come in her as often as much as he wanted. The only reprieve he would grant her is sleep and the need to eat. She would get no quarter from that. 

Rosa growled out, “Fuck, Daddy, I want to come, make me come!” she shouted. She was close, and her desires were growing selfish. She needed Lucifer to please her, as only he could. Lucifer moved her legs back around his waist as he tipped her hips up, the shift changing the depth of his penetration. Rosa screamed her release, grasping at the slippery tile wall until her hands grabbed at his hair, gripping onto it as her orgasm peaked again. 

Her scream was inaudible this time, as he let out a shuddered moan, pulling her tightly against his erection as he came. Her body shook with her last orgasm, her breath coming in rapid pants. 

“Fuck!” she laughed breathlessly, “I think I felt my soul leave my body!” she joked making him grin. 

“If I had one, I would consider it poured into you,” he replied making her dissolve into a fit of giggles. 

“Come along, let us clean you up. I think we can both use a bite to eat,” he said gently. 

“You plan on fucking me senseless afterward, don’t you?” she asked after he let her stand on her own two feet again, letting her begin washing as he did the same. 

“Yes,” he said with a smoldering look that made her legs feel weak again. 

“Okay, well, big meal it is,” she squeaked making him grin, his fangs gleaming in the bathroom light. 

She was drying herself off as he walked out of the bathroom, nude, his damp hair pushed back, Rosa gawked at him. She realized she was back to staring at him the way she had when she first met him. She couldn’t help her eyes straying down his body, watching the rivulets of moisture as they traveled down to the V of his abdomen. Rosa realized her breathing changed as she looked on.

Lucifer knew she was looking, he wanted her eyes on him, it’s where they belonged. He could almost feel her heated gaze. He liked how voracious her appetite for him became. His heat cycle was remarkably tame, though he realized it was because there was no other male around her looking to taste her charms, claim her body. 

The need to breed her vibrated through his entire form. It triggered a primal need in him. He never pictured himself having any child, but with her, perhaps it was possible. Her scent was intoxicating and eating before taking her was an effort. If it were up to him, she’d already be ass up head down on the bed taking his length for the rest of the night. 

Their eyes met, Rosa’s face flushed, and her lips parted. She was wearing nothing but a dressing robe, her naked flesh just a slip of satin away from being left bare to his gaze. “Tell me what you want,” he instructed as he set the towel, he’d been carrying on the back of a nearby chair. 

“I thought…it wasn’t possible to procreate between us,” she whispered.

“Are you on birth control any longer?” he asked quietly. 

“No,” she said quietly. She didn’t bother when she was up in a realm where sex would not be a thing. 

“Then, I suppose we are going to find out, beloved. Now, we eat now, or I fuck you, and we eat later, pick,” he said, he was already hard. Her eyes were already on his cock and her gaze was so heated, he was ready to forgo giving her a choice. 

“I…I need food, I haven’t eaten all day,” she whispered. 

Lucifer frowned, “They did not feed you before they sent you home? What in the living? -no, we will come back to bed later, you must eat,” he said firmly taking up his trousers and putting them on. As he dressed, he walked over to her, taking her hand, and pulled her along, out the door and to the stairwell that led down to the first floor. 

He told her how he acquired the house, when she noted the priceless paintings and other gems she noticed as they arrived at the kitchen. 

Rosa looked around and noticed, most of his every day likes were stocked. “Daddy, how long have you been here?”

“…months,” he admitted solemnly.

“…the bedroom, you couldn’t sleep in it, could you?” she whispered. 

“I thought I would go mad…there were nights I felt the brush of your skin against mine, or a gentle hand on my wings, the way you do when we are talking in bed. You do it absentmindedly,” he added when she frowned at his last observation. 

“I do?” she asked softly.

He gave her a beautiful smile as he said, “Yes, you do it when I sit beside you as well, you touch him in one or another, and just, caress me. I missed those moments the most,” he confessed before looking away from her. 

“Daddy…you can tell me,” she whispered, her heart breaking at seeing his pain again. 

“I missed, how your very existence, made us better,” he explained as he swallowed audibly. “I missed the way you would wrap yourself around me when you slept, your trust pure and absolute. I missed you, the scent of your hair,” he admitted with a humorless laugh. 

“I could not stay in that House. Your sister ever a reminder of the woman I craved, of the soul who belonged to me, I came to dread your not returning, and that drove me to nearly killing everyone within my vicinity at a court meeting once,” he continued to confessed. 

Rosa leaned back against a counter, listening to him without interruption. 

“It was then I informed the Prince I could no longer serve him in any capacity dealing with others. At least not unless he wanted them to live. So, to my circle I went, Rosa. I reveled in the torture of those souls, because then,” he laughed again, “…then something, might feel a fragment of the despair I suffered in your absence,” he gritted out, he started to pace as he spoke. 

“Do you know how ridiculous, ironic, actually; when Mammon was the voice of reason in my family?” he laughed humorlessly again. 

“When he was talking me away from the edge of razing half of the Devildom because I knew they hated you, because you were human, and I figured, well, if they hate my heart so much, they can burn,” he laughed with a shake of his head. 

Rosa made her way toward him slowly coming to wrap her arms around his waist, while resting her head on his chest. “I’m here now,” she soothed. 

“You think me crazed?”

“No, I think you hungry for the one person who loves you without expecting you to be someone or something else,” she explained. 

“I love you with everything within me,” he whispered into her hair. 

“I know exactly what you mean, Lu, I love you with every fiber of my being,” she confessed. 

He let out a sigh, “Come along, beloved, let us make some dinner.”

“How about you sit and talk to me, and I’ll cook for us. I enjoy it,” she suggested, making him smile. 

“Before I do that though, please, let a simple human girl, put your hair up, because fuck me, I need to do something with it, it’s just so fucking sexy,” she gushed making him laugh. 

“If you insist, beloved, far be it from me to deny you,” he replied with a self-confident smile.

She squeaked with pleasure as she walked over to him, “Fuck, I need a hairbrush!”

“No, my hair does not tangle,” Lucifer informed her

“Excuse the fuck out of me, what?” she demanded her eyes narrowed.

He laughed, “It does not tangle, we do not suffer that problem.”

“Okay, first of all, fuck you,” she began, making him laugh harder, “that is offensive. I, what kitty cat bullshit is this! First He makes us out to be like fucking snails who die when we touch salt compared to all of you; and then adding insult to injury, he makes it so that you always have perfect fucking hair?!” she demanded. Lucifer was still laughing at seeing her rage over something so small.

“Rosa…”

“No! Fuck this, Metatron, I need a fucking explanation!” she demanded, her hands on her hips looking up toward the ceiling. 

“Beloved, that is not how this works,” he replied, making her purse her lips.

“Nope, he can hear me, we had this conversation!” she growled as a single white missive appeared between them floating gently, like a feather toward Rosa. Rosa gave Lucifer a smirk as Lucifer stared at the note. 

“Are you fucking with me?” he snapped. “Now they decide to break rules,” he growled. 

Rosa took up the note and opened it. Reading the lines out loud, _“As you said, it is because, and I quote, ‘you suck’,”_ Fuck you Metatron!” she snapped. 

Lucifer lost all composure and began to laugh, hard. 

“Shut up Lu!” she growled, which only made him laugh harder. 

“He is not wrong-,” he ducked out of the way as Rosa threw an apple at his head. 

Lucifer laughed, “Well, the symbolism is not lost on me, beloved,” he taunted. 

“You’re lucky I fucking love you!” she growled as she walked over to the fridge and began to look for items to make dinner. 

“Yes, my darling. Nobody will ever love you as I do,” he confessed. 

“In that, my darling, we are the same,” she said as she walked over to him. Her happy expression faded to a gentle, solemn look as she took his face in both hands speaking in Angelic, “I will follow you into Hell, my King.”

He watched from the tree line, the windows in the kitchen shining light on the grass and blooms right outside the windows. He watched them embrace, a smile curving his lips. He spent a great deal of time observing all the high court, even when they were unaware of it. His nature required a certain amount of secrecy; of anonymity when it suited him. Lucifer and his brothers were the last to be examined. He did this on purpose, as they were the highest ranking save for the Crown Prince. He could not say he was displeased with his findings. 

Watching the two lovers court in the ways of old was pleasant. It further triggered his curiosity when he realized the woman enthralling the light bringer was human. She held her own, even as they tested each other’s limits; again, coinciding with mating rituals of old. 

He would continue to watch this pair, his long tapering tail swaying with his amusement as he watched them begin to have sex. 

Oh yes, he would be paying awfully close attention indeed. 


	4. Like Royalty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 4! :D I hope you enjoy! :D

**Chapter Four – Like Royalty**

Three days from the moment Lucifer took her in the Arena, Rosa walked back into the House of Lamentation, on Lucifer’s arm. 

It was early morning, and Lucifer wanted to catch all his brothers at breakfast before their day began. Rosa was of the same opinion and walked ahead as soon as they were inside the House. The students were already on their way out to go to class. Lucifer was in his casual clothes, though his hair was now in a loose braid. 

Lucifer felt at ease as they made their way to the dining room. He heard his brother’s voices along with those belonging to Amanda and Alejandra. As soon as Rosa walked in, the room went quiet for a moment before it erupted in joyous sound. Lucifer walked in after to seeing his brothers smiling and embracing Rosa once again. 

Alex laughed as they joked with one another as Lucifer took his seat at the head of the table. Mammon was about to move from his when Rosa shook her head, “No, Daddy, you stay there, I’ll be fine where I usually sit, I won’t feel like I’m talking over all of you to talk to Amanda and Alex,” she said kindly before giving him a wink. 

She walked over to sit beside her sister. They were all dressed in their new uniforms, the fabric a charcoal grey with a far less elaborate set of details, though the red accent was kept, and the Lords all found a way to personalize it. 

As they gathered the food they were going to eat for breakfast, they talked about new interests they took up, and Leviathan’s decision to go to school in person. He was doing a new Deviltube series and he needed to be out where the content was. Rosa encouraged him further, his cheeks turning a bright pink at her praise. 

Asmodeus talked about how he and Amanda were working on a cosmetic’s line together, inspired by their Sins. Rosa grew excited at the prospect, “Fuck, Amanda, that’s a fantastic idea!”

“Yeah, I brought it to his attention and we just gushed over the details in a course of a couple of hours. It was nice, honestly,” Amanda remarked as she gave Asmo a big smile. 

“I’m glad! I bet it’ll be wonderful!” Rosa declared as her sister turned to her and began explaining the care Alex took of Rosa’s garden and house. 

“Your gardenia missed you though, it hasn’t been doing well,” lamented Alex. 

“What, fuck,” Rosa muttered under her breath. There was always a possibility her flowers would react negatively to her absence, but she didn’t think it would be her gardenia. 

Mammon could not keep from asking any longer, “Rosa…what happened?” his voice was calm, collected. Rosa looked up to him and smiled some. Seeing others see what she noticed from the start was a thing of beauty. 

Rosa chuckled some and said, “I suggest you let the Prince know you’ll be late, if you really want to know. This is going to be a long story, and you’ll need liquor,” she said as she came to her feet and walked over to the sideboard to get more food. 

Lucifer was not moving from his chair until he heard it all. He waited for this conversation for just this reason. “I will send him a message, take a seat, all of you. Amanda, please make certain the students are gone,” he commanded regally. Not missing a beat, as if he did not disappear for almost a year. 

Amanda nodded, looking to Rosa as she explained, “You can come back too, hon. You’re family and, some of this has something to do with you too, so you may as well know.”

After Amanda returned, Rosa sat on the far side of the table so she could see everyone clearly. “Lu knows how well that conversation with Michael went, when I found out what happened to him,” she said giving Lucifer a slight smile. 

“Wait, what?” asked Amanda and Alex at the same time.

“Long story short, he got learned last year, and was angry at me for it; when I didn’t know what happened, so, arriving was interesting conversation between the stoic Gabriel and seething Michael. So, that was fun!” she said with a humorless laugh. 

“Well, to make this a little less of a fucking epic,” she came to her feet, pulled her sleeves back and summoned her magic just enough for the sigils on both arms to glow on her skin. Her right side glowed in a white, as if it were tattooed with glowing white ink. 

“Fuck,” Alex exclaimed. 

“Seven Virtues, seven blessings, though I got a few other gifts from Metatron and Ariel,” Rosa explained. 

“Wait, you even got Michael’s?” asked Amanda with a blink of disbelief. 

“Yeah, he was the last. Not to say that any of the others just handed it to me. Azrael’s was particularly difficult. He’s arguably one of the busiest, and had, one week, to teach, one month’s worth of magic.”

“The fuck,” said Amanda.

“Yeah, I did it though,” she said with a chuckle. 

“Naturally,” said Alex with a smile. 

Rosa dismissed her magic as she took a seat again, “Michael…he pushed me the hardest, so much so, I genuinely thought I would die. So much so, Gabriel told him to stop, Uriel told him to stop, I honestly don’t know what happened, I mean I didn’t exactly have time to analyze it. This all happened the day before I came back. Something within me just…bloomed and I knocked him on his ass,” she admitted looking at Lucifer. 

“…I see,” Lucifer said solemnly, a gloved hand over his mouth as he studied Rosa. If power of that magnitude was within her, it made sense why they were so adamant about her learning to control it in the Celestial Realm. 

“Yeah, the next day, the day I was set to return; I was late because of…well, within the first couple of days of my arrival, I found out they placed me in the tower; in the wings…the one above your old bedroom, Lu,” she said quietly.

Lucifer’s eyes focused on hers, “…he never housed anyone there.”

“Yeah, well, that’s where I was placed,” she explained, “Your door was hidden away, until, one day, I…I saw it, and now I understand the earrings, M,” Rosa explained looking to Mammon.

He nodded once but remained silent. 

“I walked toward the door, but I didn’t go to try it, I honestly thought I was seeing things because I don’t recall having seen it when I first arrived. Metatron introduced himself to me that day, and clarified that it was your room, and that they were forbade from going into it,” she continued. 

Lucifer’s thoughts were scrambled. Why would He keep the room at all? He would never return to it. Lucifer made his choice and it did not include a lifetime of silent, obedience. 

“With that said, back to my last day there…I was set to go meet Metatron, but Luke stopped by with a message telling me Metatron would be busy, so, you know, wait for him,” Rosa explained. “I decided to go outside, but as I got to the bottom of the staircase, I noticed your bedroom was open,” she added quietly. 

“I know if I wasn’t meant to see it open, I wouldn’t be seeing a fucking thing so I walked over to it, but didn’t step in,” she sighed, adding, “I noticed an Angel in it, about Luke’s height, similar clothing, and wondered what the fuck they were doing in there, but only remarked that they didn’t belong in the room,” she explained as she took up her tea. 

“They turned to me and said that it was too late since I was already there, I may as well walk in,” she laughed some, again, no hint of humor in it as she continued, “I knew something was off from the start, but I had no idea, not a fucking clue, not then anyway. So, I step in, I mean, not like I was going to get into more fucking trouble; I fuck demons,” she explained making them laugh some. 

Rosa then began to tell the story from memory,

_“I mean you’re not wrong, but I think we should go, this isn’t our room,” Rosa said softly._

_“Well, I think it’s silly to have it closed off, but Father did say so,” the Angel lamented but without skipping a beat he added, “I heard you’re the Lightbringer’s bride!”_

_“Um, err, yes, I am,” she said as she took a seat in a chair. She was sitting stiffly and with discomfort. She wasn’t sure why. The Angel hopped off the edge of the bed, ran over and closed the door to Lucifer’s room and locked them both in with a click of the lock._

_Rosa raised a brow and said, “Are we hiding now?”_

_“Nobody will bother us!” he said as he walked over to sit across from Rosa his feet not touching the floor once he settled back in the chair._

_“I see, well, you have me in here, what is it you want to talk about or do?” she asked him as she sat back in her chair._

_“Why did you marry him?” the Angel asked._

Mammon sputtered, “The fuck is a low-ranking Angel asking this of you?” he demanded.

“Daddy, I asked myself the same question, so,” Rosa said as she explained.

_“I love him,” she said softly._

_“Why, he’s a Demon?” he asked as he seemed to observe his fingernails while kicking his legs._

_“Would it be more acceptable had I fallen in love with an Angel? Would it hurt less? Would it be more right?” she asked the Angel pointedly._

Belphegor growled, “No fucking shit, good girl, sweetheart,” he praised Rosa. She nodded and continued with her story. 

_The Angel frowned some, “Well, no, but he’s evil.”_

_“Maybe, maybe not, duality is something within us all, after all, Michael almost lost control yesterday, does that make him evil?” Rosa asked the Angel._

Satan laughed, and shook his head, “They were not ready for you.”

“No, hon, I don’t think they were, even as I figured it out,” she stated ominously. 

_“Maybe you’re just seeing it that way because you care for him, don’t you care if our Father does not approve?” the Angel asked with a look of concern as he folded his hands on his lap._

_“Though I don’t doubt love can blind the best of us; I didn’t always love him, and I thought he was a pain in the ass from the first; still is, fastidious to the point of obsession but, I love him because he’s fiercely everything I want in a partner. Now, as far as…His, approval, I am not seeking it, nor do I require it,” she said with a solemn exhale of breath._

The brothers laughed at Rosa’s description of Lucifer’s character, even Lucifer’s lips held a hint of a smile. She knew him well enough to be honest, and her admittance that he was everything she wanted pleased him. 

_The Angel blinked, “You sound upset, is it because he cast Lucifer out?”_

_“…it’s not just…it’s complicated,” she summarized, not sure if the Angel was willing to listen to the truth of the matter. She didn’t want to get him in trouble, as it was, they were probably going to be reprimanded for being in that room. Rosa came to her feet before frowning. There was no way any Angel would open that door without explicit permission._

The brothers went silent then, Lucifer stared at her as both Amanda and Alex stared at Rosa. “Oh my fucking…oh fuck, oh, fuck!” Alex groaned covering her mouth. 

“…yep, exactly what I was going through at that moment, but, we were already all in, sis, and you know how that is,” Rosa said to Alex with a small laugh, though her expression was pained. 

“Fuck, me…,” Amanda gasped. 

_Her eyes focused on the little Angel who gave her a small smile. “I am impressed, it took you a whole two minutes, sit down, Rosa Maria, we must speak, my child, and I wish to know the answer to my question,” the Angel’s voice because less child-like in its inflection and became as sophisticated as Lucifer’s._

_Rosa took a seat, “I see,” she said, her mind reeling at the realization that she was sitting in conversation in Lucifer’s old bedroom, with God, in the form of a child-like Angel._

_“Now, child, why are you truly upset?” he asked his hands on either armrest, his expression serene as he observed her with a regal turn of his head._

_“You’re a bad parent,” she said bluntly. Her eyes on his, only because she knew, if she didn’t tell him the truth, he would know. If she told him the truth she was screwed too, at least, one way, she could live with herself._

“Rosa how the fuck, why?!” demanded Alex with a look of horror.

“He, fucking, _asked_! I had this same fucking conversation with Lucifer when I first arrived. If you don’t want me to tell you the truth, don’t, fucking, _ask_ , me,” Rosa bit out coldly. 

“He knew my nature, lying wasn’t going to happen and fuck like I said, I was going to be screwed either way; fucked if I wasn’t going to do it on my terms!” she snapped. 

“You called him a bad-,” Alex gasped in disbelief. 

“Bitch, did I say I was done? Oh no, no,” she Rosa laughed again, her tone dark. 

_“How so?” he asked tersely._

_“I-,” she hesitated, Rosa figured she would hurt his feelings._

_“I do not have feeling you can hurt, child, now, tell me how a mortal woman such as yourself, with no children, knows that I am a bad parent, as you say,” he insisted, his voice a challenge on its own._

_“You left humanity to the ministrations of others who purposely misconstrued any meaning you left with them, to feed, destroy, and consume the others, based on the perversion of your words, and then looked down at us, like we were to blame for your lack of action!” she snapped, her anger coming from somewhere deep within her._

“Yes, fucking Queen!” Amanda declared with a hand over her mouth. 

‘You fucking dragged Him!” Alex squeaked as Rosa continued. 

_“People, children, destroyed, broken, because you refused to allow your better loved children to help the rest of us, all because you cling to this idea of purity that never existed but within your own sphere. I don’t need to go into the travesty of parenting, as you call it, Lucifer and his brothers suffered-.”_

“Did I tell you, that I fucking love you?” asked Belphegor said with a shake of his head, “Because, baby girl, I…fuck me,” he said covering his face with his hands. 

Leviathan stared at her with a small grin, “I stan,” as she gave him a watery smile, her eyes filled with tears as she continued.

_“I can sit here and discuss the tragedy that was the fall of my own people, to children of yours who carried your word, while you silently allow them to do so. You want to know where you really went wrong? You went wrong when you stopped your Angelic children from having the right to choose on their own!” she continued before coming to her feet and pacing._

Asmo covered his mouth as he burst into tears, “Honey, I, my diamond…I…,” he couldn’t finish. The years he had others profess their love of him, not once understanding what it truly meant, until he shared an affection with a woman who would not take his flirtation, who demanded his sincerity. Rosa gave him an expression of empathy, and that hurt more. She didn’t have to do what she did, but she did it for the love of them, not just the Lords, but of her people, of the children his Father also abandoned.

_“You give this brilliant, this beautiful gift of thinking for themselves, this power of thinking beyond what we humans could never conceive and punish them for doing so! I don’t understand! I don’t want to understand your motives, your self-righteousness in this! Yes, the Demon’s ideas may not have been the best, but it sure was better than anything you were planning on doing, which was nothing!” she ranted on. Her eyes resting on the starburst insignia on the headboard of Lucifer’s bed._

“They irony wasn’t lost on me, Lu, that this argument was happening in your room,” she said close sobbing, “It hurt all the more, and gave me the push to say everything I needed to say,” she said in a near whisper, quiet from the amount of control it was taking to keep from sobbing. 

_“He saw it, he knew, I’d say, he knew it for what it was, and you damned him for it. I…and even now, even **now** , after you accepted the program, after you allowed it, you didn’t have the courage to apologize, to admit you were wrong,” she said looking back to God, tears of anger streaming down her face. _

_“He would never accept,” God said firmly, his ankles crossed neatly as he looked away from her entirely._

“No, I most certainly do not accept,” Lucifer said coldly. Rosa nodded as she continued. 

_Rosa shook her head with a humorless laugh, “The point, is not his acceptance of it; you wronged them. They don’t owe you a thing, you owe them an apology, so they are aware, even if they did not like the outcome, that they chose the right path. Oh, don’t get me wrong, I know Lu knows. You created him, you know better than anyone, as he was second only to you in power, after all, you know he knows his value. It was **you** , who forgot.” _

Lucifer swallowed audibly again, as he and the other Lords looked to her slowly, after having looked away from the emotion her tears brought out in them all. They didn’t like seeing her upset, but this, this brought their attention back to them. 

“Good parents, admit it, even, even as we hate them for it. That’s what they do, because it’s the right thing to do, and holding you responsible, was the most irresponsible, selfish and self-serving course of action,” she said as she spoke of her memory again. 

_“I will not beg,” he declared regally._

_“Little good it would do you. Little good it will do you to apologize to humanity. I don’t want your apologies. I want an end to your apathy. I want you to allow them to help us, let them play the role you gave them. I have been here for a year, and see a quiet, suffering listlessness, as they see what goes on, and you don’t allow them what comes naturally to them; to help. How many more are you willing to lose, hm? Michael? Gabriel? Raphael? Ariel? Who are you willing to lose, to prove your superiority in this clusterfuck we’ve made of Earth?” she asked pointedly as she took a seat across from him once more._

“Like I fucking said, a motherfucking, Queen,” Amanda declared. 

“Wait, why those Angels?” asked Mammon with a narrowed look. 

“It’s amazing what you notice, when nobody thinks you’re watching and when those around you think you don’t have the depth, to understand their body language or read into what they don’t say. That’s why Metatron liked me,” she explained. “I…Gabriel is no happier with the situation than I am, but he, will do what he does until that burden becomes far too heavy to bear. Raphael, fuck, his entire identity, his purpose is to help others, and here he is, being demanded to do the opposite.” 

“Why I mean…,” asked Alex softly.

“They don’t need healing the way we do, Alex. His entire domain is helping us with our healing. Fuck, which civilization do you merit with some of the most healing medicine?” asked Rosa bluntly.

“Uh, duh, Asia,” Alex said bluntly as Rosa opened up her DDD and showed her a picture of Raphael, “He wears, a fucking, kimono, who, the fuck, do you think gave Asia that idea? I’m telling you, if God doesn’t get with the fucking program, he’s going to lose a few more,” she said sagely. “In any case, the conversation wasn’t done,” she said as she put her DDD away and spoke again.

_“This is why you are upset, not about your parents, not about your sister’s eventual disapproval of who you wed?” God asked, his face a look of quiet disbelief._

_Rosa sighed out in frustration as she covered her face with a hand before setting it back in her lap, her exasperated as she answered, “I will handle what is meant to be mine in due course. My parents’ death, however tragic, happened, and I have accepted it. I don’t know why, nor do I care, really. I am here, I survived it, I continue to survive because I have little other choice. I have those who rely on me, and unlike you, I have no room for pride,” she said, tears stinging her eyes as she looked away again._

_“You think he gets it from me?” asked God._

_“I know, he gets it from you,” she confirmed without a second thought._

“Real, fucking, talk,” Amanda declared with a shake of her head. 

“He just…he just let you say that,” Alex looked on in shock.

“He asked. He knew what he was doing; he simply didn’t count on me saying everything I’ve been thinking for years,” she admitted with a half-laugh. “The excommunication, everything, he knew what was coming; he knew what was in my head. He wanted me to break the pacts,” she said to the Lords.

They growled in unions making her nod, “I didn’t do it, my darlings, as you well know,” she said gently. She omitted the painful magic God used on her, and the wedding gift she was granted. Something about having _First Dawn_ in her possession and having others not know of it felt right. Rosa wasn’t sure if Lucifer could still wield it, though, she may be able to help with that. She needed to do research beforehand. 

“So, what now, Rosa?” asked Alex quietly.

“You had your year, you need to go back, and get that degree, a degree, I don’t care which. You asked me to give you that; you got it. Like I said before, you can stay in my house,” Rosa explained. 

“Okay,” Alex said sadly.

“I have a feeling matters are about to get significantly more complicated here, Alejandra and I don’t want you anywhere near it,” Rosa said with a nod.

“Speaking of which, I’ve been holding onto your court gown this entire time,” Asmo declared with a loving smile.

“Oh, I totally forgot about that!” Rosa laughed. 

“As well you would, with everything going on, but, you’ll need to try it on, just to make sure it fits the way it’s supposed to, before the big ceremony,” Asmo advised with a chuckle. 

Rosa looked to Lucifer who gave her a singular nod as he declared, “I will speak with the Prince. Now, you all best get to the school. Rosa and I have some business,” he said solemnly, coming to his feet. 

The Lords nodded, coming to their feet as well, taking their dishes to the kitchen, while also taking Rosa’s. She gave them a wan smile and a kiss each as they walked past her. “I want you all to know I missed you, so much...and I wouldn’t have said what I said to him if I wasn’t also thinking of you all. I love you,” she said kindly. 

Belphegor was the first to embrace her, “If you did nothing else, but say what you said that day; it would be enough for me to care for you.”

Beel embraced them together and smiled, “We hoped you wouldn’t forget us,” he said gently.

“It a physical impossibility, Beel and I love your hair at that length” she said with a smile as he leaned down so that she could give him another kiss. His hair was shoulder length, and was half up in a bun, out of his face. It suited him. 

Leviathan sheepishly approached her, “I guess, erm,” he cleared his throat just as Rosa leaned in and gave him another peck on the lips, his blush intensified. 

“You look good Leviathan, that longer hair with an undercut suit you. I’m glad you went with it,” she admitted. They talked about in one of their text conversations. He wanted to change his hair but was concerned it would look far too different. They talked about it and he made his choice. Rosa was pleased. 

Satan gave her a wink as he motioned that he would go. She would need to talk to him later, on his own. He wasn’t usually the kind to discuss what he was truly feeling before others. He wasn’t that different from Lucifer in that respect. Satan too had a new haircut, and _that_ also suited him. Asmo gave her another embrace, and kiss, before giving a wink and sauntering off. Rosa looked to Mammon who gave her a huge hug, and a bone searing kiss. 

Rosa did not expect that, though she did not remain unaffected. She pulled him closer by his uniform jacket, his trilling was playful as he pulled away, “Well fuck, hell to you too,” she flirted making him blush as he gave her a charming smile. 

“I’ll see you later, sugar,” he kissed her again, just a peck before stepping back and walking off. 

Amanda and Alex also made their exit with Mammon, chatting amicably as they waved to Rosa who gave them a nod and a wave before turning to Lucifer. 

He was waiting patiently, leaning against the door frame leading into the kitchen. He gave her a rueful smile, “I should have told you about Michael.”

“Yeah, that would have helped, but I know why you didn’t, Daddy,” she replied amicably. 

“…He could have hurt you, for what you said, beloved,” he said, his eyes somber. 

“It would have hurt, if I said nothing, Lu,” she whispered in return, her eyes solemn as well. 

Lucifer smiled brilliantly and said, “Come along, my Queen, we have a meeting to attend.”

She took his offered hand and walked with him, “Daddy, if…if He is the King of Heaven, doesn’t that make you his disowned, Crown Prince?”

“The disowned have no titles, my darling,” he said solemnly. 

“Yet, he keeps your room, Lu,” she said making him look to her. 

“You are looking far too into this, beloved,” he said firmly.

“Nope, I know what I saw, and I know what I sensed. My instinct led me to love you; I am not wrong, Lucifer,” she said with quiet firmness. 

He gave her a hint of a smile, “I see, I cannot very argue that, though I can say being in the Celestial Realm could have addled your senses,” he purred. 

“Yeah, I dream about you fucking me so hard, I would wake up wet, no, my senses were just fine,” she shot back with a smirk. 

“I will drag your ass back to the bedroom, Rosa, do not say that again,” he muttered. 

Rosa grinned, “Well, as long as we understand each other,” she purred making him give her a glare he couldn’t hold for long. 

_At the Palace_

Rosa greeted the Prince with a smile, “Finally, I get to have a moment with you!” Diavolo joked, though Rosa could feel Lucifer’s gaze on them, though she could sense it was one of amusement. 

“Well, I’ve been a little busy, and well, you know how it is…I mean literally you know what it is, you don’t take anything from a demon, I mean,” she jokes some making Diavolo grinned. 

“Quite so, my dear, well, down to business. Lucifer, with your returning to a more active role for the court, I will need you to make the arrangement for your Lady’s introduction, while she goes to try on the court apparel she will be required to wear,” Diavolo instructed. Lucifer sensed no hidden motive, nodding readily enough.

“Very well, my Lord,” Lucifer said with an incline of his head before walking to Rosa, who offered him her right hand, which he promptly took and kissed. “I will see you at dinner, my Lady,” his tone was a caress, and it made her breathless. 

“Yes, my Lord,” she replied softly as he bowed to the Prince before taking his leave. 

Rosa looked to the Prince who gave her a smile. “He is doing much better now with your return. I suppose you must be feeling more like yourself as well.”

“I do feel much better, will I need to go meet someone for the clothes fitting?” she asked with a friendly expression. Happy to have some normalcy in the wake of so much heartache. 

“The seamstresses will be here presently, I trust Asmo informed you he has your court gown?” Diavolo asked, courteously. The effort was torture, this keeping his hands off her. He wanted to touch her, embrace her.

“Are you alright?” she asked, her warm brown eyes so full of concern Diavolo let out a trill before he could stop himself. 

Rosa didn’t flinch, but did say, “I know you missed me too, you can give me a hug if you want?” she allowed. He looked stricken and hopeful but did not hesitate as he pulled her into his arms and embraced her to him. 

“I missed you too, Dia,” she admitted quietly as she embraced him in turn. 

He trilled again, a slow, languid sound, Rosa didn’t know what to make of it until he spoke. “I love you, Rosa, of course, I missed you,” he confessed, his voice whisper soft. 

Rosa pulled away to look up at him and before she could say anything a knock at his office door alerted them to the seamstress’ arrival. They pulled away from each other as Diavolo bade them in. 

The two Demonic women sported a tail and horns, their attire simple skirts and blouses, made to make them blend in as they worked. One was a brunette the other a red head. Rosa did not have time to learn their names before Diavolo gave them permission to use the office to measure her, as he stepped out of the room. 

Rosa gave him her thank you as the door shut, leaving her alone with the two women.

“You have a lovely figure; I think these will fit you like a glove!” said the brunette as she helped Rosa undress. 

“Thank you, I-,” Rosa began, but did not get a chance to finish before they started talking. 

“We never thought we would get to outfit Lord Lucifer’s bride, some said you died! Others were saying he cast you out! Then, well, when you destroyed Deidra, well, they respected you!”

“Err, what?” Rosa asked with a blink as she held her hands out as they draped fabric on her. 

“Yes, I mean, everyone knew she was after Lord Lucifer for centuries, and then you up and became mated to him, I can tell from the bitemark on your shoulder; is he as good in bed as they say?” the brunette asked, her bright purple eyes full of excitement.

Before Rosa could reply the red headed demon said, “I mean, he wouldn’t have that reputation if he wasn’t good!” she simpered. 

Rosa sighed out, “He is my mate, so if you would refrain from discussing him thus, please,” she said quietly, but her voice firm. She was doing everything possible to keep her temper. 

“Oh, we apologize! He must care for you, is all!” the brunette said as they finished deciding on colors. Rosa smiled as they went a royal blue and gold/ivory color palette. “Why those?”

“They are similar to Lord Lucifer’s colors, they will match his court dress as well,” the red head informed Rosa. 

“Oh, okay, well, can I get dressed again?” Rosa asked as they began to pack away fabric. At their nod, Rosa dressed, and was done just as there was a knock on the door. “Err, we’re done, you can come in,” she said with uncertainty, as this was not her office. 

Diavolo and Lucifer walked back in as the seamstresses bowed to the Prince, then to Lucifer before exiting the room, closing the door behind them. 

“Is everything to your satisfaction?” Diavolo asked her as he looked back to her. 

“It is, I think, they seemed to have a good idea as to what would suit me, I guess I’ll see when they have something for me to try on,” she explained. 

Lucifer was about to speak when another knock stopped him from doing so. Barbatos stepped in, bowed his head and said, “My Lords, there appears to be a problem at Lord Astaroth’s residence. There was a fire; he appears not to have made it.”

Lucifer looked to Diavolo who looked to him. 

“…what kind of fire?” asked Rosa, making them look to her. 

Barbatos smiled, “We are not certain, my Lady. That information was not provided.”

Diavolo looked to Lucifer, “Go find out what happened, take your Lady with you, in this she may be able to help you.”

There was little Lucifer could do but accept. She was a court mage, and this was a point said position would help with. He bowed his head and motioned for Rosa to precede him. They walked out in relative silence and remained so until they were out of the Palace and stepped into the awaiting car. 

“He most definitely did not kill himself; the bastard loved himself far too much to do that,” Lucifer informed her

“I don’t think so either; but if the belief is that he did it; I want to see what he did to stage it,” she said with a small nod. 

“His cannot be feigned,” Lucifer informed her.

“No, but, depending on the fire, as some of you are resistant to certain fire, he could have set it himself with the intention of it looking like he died. Thinking everyone around would be relieved he was gone to investigate it further,” she hypothesized. 

He nodded, “it is possible. We shall see. Or the bastard could have done is a favor and accidentally killed himself,” Lucifer mused. 

Rosa laughed, “I hope it was stupid, if that was the case.”

Lucifer laughed, “He didn’t turn off the electric vibrator he had shoved up his ass?”

Rosa choked on her spit and began to chortle before outright guffawing. “Lucifer, fuck, daddy stop!” she was laughing so hard, tears were coming out of her eyes. 

“I…I suppose that was his come to Jesus moment?!” she shrieked making Lucifer burst out laughing as well. 

“Rosa!” he chided but was laughing too hard to stop. As they arrived at the house, it was still engulfed in flame. Lucifer stepped out first after sobering, he reached out behind him, to help Rosa out of the car. She looked at the dark blue flames and narrowed her eyes, “That’s some advanced magic.”

“It is,” Lucifer agreed as they headed toward the gates of the manor. 

“We need to put out the flame,” she said softly, wincing some at the heat omitting from the fire. The wall of heat was enough to make her sweat, and she and Lucifer were a good distance away. 

“If we use water any proof of what happened will wash away,” he mentioned as he crossed his arms. 

“I can subdue the flames without it,” she suggested. 

“Oh? Well, that is useful, good ahead, beloved,” he said softly. Rosa raised her hands and cast a spell Zadkiel taught her. The flames started to shrink, little by little, and in five minutes, the fire was gone. 

“He couldn’t have done that to himself, could he? Was his power great enough to cast this fire?” she asked of Lucifer as she followed him past the gate and toward the charred remains of the manor. 

“No, that magic is not available to him, he does not have the capacity or the powers,” Lucifer informed her, stopping her before she stepped on embers. 

“I can smell flesh,” Rosa said covering her nose. 

“As can I; I will see who it was, there are some memories you do not need, beloved. Stay here and see if you can find out anything else,” he said casually. He wasn’t just asking; Rosa knew it came as a command from the second-in-command.

“Of course,” she readily agreed as she began to do as he instructed. 

Across the way, in the forest on the opposite side of the road, the figure watched the woman as she began searching for clues as to who set the traitor’s house ablaze. Astaroth thought himself in the service of the slumbering Demon King. To server the Demon King’s son, was to serve the King. It was stated across the Devildom when the day the Demon King, after growing tired of the bickering among the realms. 

The King figured his son was better equipped to deal with the dramatics of Celestial Realm; and it’s petulant King. His eyes went back to the woman, before the strayed to Lucifer. The Lord was attached to the woman, that was certain. After what was witnessed at the manor, and now the simple gestures Lucifer would make toward her; Lucifer’s affection was assured. 

Watching the fallen Angel look over to the woman time and time again, to make certain she was in good health, was, they supposed, endearing. She on her part, so certain in her mate, she went about her business doing as he commanded. She was loyal, a great quality in a mate. Seeing them laughing in the vehicle, their union was one of affection. The scent of the Prince lingered on her; it was enough to catch from the tree line. It was not one of amicable affections. The Crown Prince seemed interested. 

Now they were interested in what was so special to capture the Crown Prince’s attention. Lucifer approached her, confirming Astaroth was dead, along with the butler. They shared secret, betrayal of the crown; it would not stand. He watched as the woman straightened and to their shock; looked in their direction. 

They knew she could not see them, but something in gaze made them realized she was looking for some clue. Lucifer called out to her, “Let us go, Rosa, we must report our findings to the Crown Prince. We can attend the court ceremony afterward,” Lucifer declared. 

“Okay, um, actually, Lu, I was wondering, do you think…maybe it’s time to meet my family,” she said wringing her hands. 

“Tell me along the way, beloved, come along,” he said courteously as he took her hand and walked her back to the car. They stepped in and as the car began to drive on, Rosa explained. 

“I think, maybe we should something like an outing? I don’t know, I’ll have to ask Alex what she thinks on it; but what do you think of something like a picnic?” she asked kindly. 

Lucifer cared little for the idea, but, if it would make her happy, he would consider it. He also knew this conversation with her family was necessary. “Send your sister a text, ask her what she thinks.”

Rosa nodded and as she did, Lucifer picked up his DDD, he dialed Diavolo. As soon as he greeted the Prince, he began explaining the situation. 

Rosa received an immediate response and since Alex was sitting with the brothers, Alex informed Rosa they would love a picnic. Beelzebub being particularly exited for the prospect. Rosa gave Alex a date, and Alex promised to ask the other sisters what they thought. Alex promised to get back to Rosa as soon as she knew. 

As Lucifer finished, he looked back to Rosa and smiled, “We can go back home, we will not be needed for the rest of the night,” he said softly. 

“What the hell, that’s not like him,” she said with a chuckle. 

“I suppose he wants me to spend time with my bride,” Lucifer said while picking up her right hand and kissing it. 

Rosa smiled, “Charmer.”

“Oh, do you want me to be charming, I suppose I can do that as well,” he gave her a dazzling smile.

“Okay, no, stop, your power is too great,” she teased making he laugh. 

“No, legit, Lu, don’t do that shit, my heart can’t fucking take it,” she laughed nervously with him. 

“Noted, beloved,” he said with a smirk before he instructed the driver to take them home. 

Amanda watched as the new students filed in. They were having a meeting in one of the House’s common rooms before they went off to study. School was about to end for certain students but would begin for others. They had a year-round system, and this kept them busy. As they gathered in the common room, Amanda noticed Rosa walk in, with Lucifer in tow 

Amanda met eyes with Rosa, motioning her over. Rosa grinned as she nodded, the students turned to her. Rosa noted the ones who she met the day she arrived before turning to Amanda. Lucifer was hidden by the door, but he waited for her as she was introduced to the new students. 

Amanda waited with a smile as the new students went quiet, taking a seat all over the common room. “Hello, welcome I am sure you all have many questions, and I will get to answering them, but first, I want to introduce you to Lady Rosa Maria. She is Lady to this House, that is; it’s her fuckin’ house,” Amanda explained with a laugh. 

Rosa grinned, “Hello, yes, I’m Lords’ mate, yes, all seven, yes, all, seven,” she said as the chatter increased at her mention her relationship to the Sins. “Now, I am sure you have plenty of questions, and that’s fine, but I won’t be answering them today. Just know, this is my home, and I hope you will treat it with the respect it deserves. Please, be mindful of others, as we all share the same space. Now, I am sure you have yet to meet him, so I will introduce my Lord Lucifer,” Rosa said as she motioned toward the door. 

Lucifer walked in, in demonic form. He wanted to make a point to keep the simpering ones away from him. He walked over and stood beside Rosa. 

“This is my home; you are not to leave the House unescorted; your lives are not necessarily safe among the demons outside of the House. Their nature is to consume humans, and you are just what they like. Do not test me, do your work as you are expected of you, and you and I will never cross paths. If we do; it will not be a pleasant experience,” he said the last with cold courtesy. 

“With that said, respect my Lady, or you disrespect me; I will leave you to tell them the rest, Amanda. Beloved, I will see you at dinner,” he said with a slight bow of his head as he walked out. Rosa watched as every student in the room watched him leave before erupting into excitable chatter. 

Amanda couldn’t get their attention, so she figured waiting would be the best option. Rosa then heard a very distinctly Cuban, “ _vete a la mierda!”_

Rosa perked up and noticed where the Spanish was coming from. She noticed a brunette with an asymmetrical bob, bright brown eyes, medium height and with skin much lighter than hers. The Spanish erupting from her mouth was excitable and nervous, she kept pointing to the door, motioning in the direction Lucifer left. 

Rosa winked at Amanda as she maneuvered her way around the women, and reached the woman speaking rapid fire Spanish. Rosa grinned and said, “Hola mujer,” the woman turned to Rosa with wide eyes. 

“Are...are you talking to me?” she asked pointing to herself. Her red blouse was falling off one shoulder. Her eyes didn’t stray from Rosa’s. 

“Yes, I am! What’s your name?” Rosa asked with a smile. 

“Wow, you’re tall, okay, so, um, yes, my-my name is Samantha Elena Ruiz,” she nervously replied coming to her feet as well. Rosa wasn’t sure if it was out of respect of just meeting or, or because Samantha was contemplating running away. 

Rosa laughed, “It’s a pleasure, are, you, err, are you okay?”

“His voice, oh fuck me, his voice? Was that the real Lucifer? Oh my God, was it?” she demanded excitedly. 

“Yes, he is-

“Fuck me, there go my ovaries, who makes someone so beautiful, I-wait, you’re his wife! Oh fuck, I, err, I’m sorry?” Samantha said with a grimace. 

“Well, he is beautiful, I can hardly get upset for you noticing!” she said with a laugh. 

“Oh, okay! Well, I mean, his wings, everything, I just…I met the others, and my goodness, they’re beautiful too, but he-he’s something else!” Samantha replied with her hands grasped together. 

Rosa nodded, “Yes, yes he is. It was nice meeting you Samantha,” she added when she extends her gloved hand to Samantha, who looked at it. 

“Yes, I know bad manners to shake hands with gloves, but, I’m a mage, that means I do magic, and well, unfortunately it doesn’t allow me to touch others barehanded without consequences so…,” she trailed off as Samantha nodded, shaking Rosa’s hand. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Samantha said politely. 

“I will see you around,” was Rosa’s parting remark as she walked out of the common room. Rosa made her way toward Lucifer’s bedroom when her phone went off, it was Alex, “Yeah bitch, what’s up?”

“So, the bitches can’t make it, they all have plausible reasons not to be around,” Alex grumbled. 

“Fuck me, and it doesn’t look I’ll have time after this weekend. I would like them to meet prior to the court ceremony,” Rosa replied dejectedly. 

“They did say though, we could take their kids, well, you know, those who have ‘em.”

“Four kids, you think we could do it?”

“You handle my dumbass and I qualify at least three and a half kids,” Alex remarked as she came around the corner closing her phone. The Lords were with her as well.

“Fucking half?” Rosa laughed. 

“It’s important, I mean we could do it, beside, Valentina should meet with you more often; Anna’s a bitch and doesn’t let the girl do much of anything because her psycho ex is still making the girl’s life miserable. Trying to guilt her and shit,” Alex grumbled.

“All that paperwork was handled?” Rosa inquired, not forgetting she asked Lucifer with help with getting Anna full custody of Valentina. 

“Yeah, we handled it. He doesn’t have shit to do with her, in having her physically but he can still contact her, and fuck, if we don’t regret giving him that much,” Alex growled. 

“Fuck it then, make the arrangements, and, err,” she paused just as she noticed Lucifer approached. She filled him in on the plans, he agreed because he wanted her happy. She then suggested, “Maybe we can invite the Prince?” she asked of Lucifer. 

The Lords groaned collectively. Belphegor huffed, “Why? He has his own family,” he muttered.

“He did help me with Gabriel,” she reminded them. 

Before anyone else could reply, Lucifer snapped, “If she wishes to invite him; that is what it will be. She is not asking for your permission, be grateful our consort considers your feelings more than her own, in matters having to do with her own sibling’s offspring,” his voice was hard and uncompromising. 

Rosa looked to them and said, “I will ask, I think he’ll do well with my nieces and nephews, which will make it easier for all of you to cope as well. They can sometimes be rather straightforward,” she said with a sheepish expression. 

The Lords sighed and nodded as Rosa picked up her phone and started to dial Diavolo’s number. 

He picked up on the second ring and after Rosa greeted him, asked, “How would you like to meet some of my family, on a picnic this Saturday?”

His energetic acceptance and subsequent declaration that Barbatos would make their meal, made Rosa smile. She knew it was a good idea from the start. Lucifer crossed his arms, gave her a wink before he motioned his brothers away. 

Rosa and Lucifer walked into his bedroom after her, he, closing the door behind them. As Rosa spoke with the Prince as far as menu, Lucifer walked into his closet and began to change. She laid back on the bed as she talked, neither of them aware of the being within Lucifer’s bedroom. 

They heard the details of the outing. Details they would use to meet her family as well. 


	5. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5, yasss! :D

**Chapter Five – Reunion**

_Saturday_

Rosa opened her eyes, her body enveloped in warmth. She was wrapped in Lucifer’s embrace, his four wings tucked around her: their softness a gentle caress. She was lain on him, even as she insisted, he probably wasn’t comfortable so. For the last couple of days, he insisted. Rosa tried to remind herself what her absence did to him. She’d started turning off his alarms, she didn’t hide the fact, and he didn’t seem to mind it. 

Lucifer clearly needed the sleep, if his sleeping soundly as she turned off the alarm was any indication. He was slowly coming around, his moving slowly improving with each day. As Rosa lain in the comfort of his embrace, her mind wandered to the arrangements made for her ceremony. 

She wasn’t keen on being put on display; she could do little else but accept it. It needed to be done so that high ranking demons understood her place among them. Rosa figured Lucifer didn’t like the idea of parading her around them either. Subtle frowns lack desire to speak of the topic were hints enough. 

Rosa’s mind strayed to the arrangements made for the picnic. They would get up, have some breakfast, and then plan to leave. Amanda would not be attending because someone needed to stay back with the students. The outing was kept such a secret, nobody was to be informed of Diavolo’s venture out of the Devildom. Rosa understood why; they couldn’t very well leave and leave the Devildom with no leader; at least, not give the outward appearance of it. Barbatos would be staying behind as well, to keep appearances. 

Alex was back in Rosa’s home now for a few days, and she could tell Alex was still disoriented. She was lacking in focus, or so one of her other sisters informed her. They thought Alex left to study abroad; not knowing where she truly was. Rosa dismissed their concerns. It would not be easy to get back into the rhythm of Earth day-to-day activities. She had to think about what she could do to ease her sister’s transition. 

Even with Mammon taking her back Earth himself, it was difficult. Rosa wondered if her returning was a good idea at all. She recalled; it would not help her sister to be kept hidden away. Mammon and Alejandra seemed to get along exceedingly well, and of that she was grateful. He seemed far more centered, while Alex was less prone to mouth off. 

“I like how you rub my wings when you think,” Lucifer murmured, signaling he was awake.

Lucifer didn’t like to admit it aloud, but he loved the absentminded caresses. Especially when they were in bed. She would run her fingers up and down the length of his wings, it was incredibly soothing. He knew he’d fallen asleep a few times with her doing so. Her need to touch him always made his insides twist. She touched him as if Lucifer were made of glass in those moments. Her fingertips feather light as they ran through his hair or messaged his wings. 

It was what brought him back from the chaotic musings within his head. Even after they fell asleep that first night in his manor, he woke up stressed and high strung. He felt the need to pull her close and spirit her away into a dark room where only he could look upon her. 

Rosa’s gentle touch brought him back. Her hands took his face that morning, making him focus on her calm, soothing her presence was. She kissed gently, embracing him to her as if he was the most precious thing she ever held. 

Here she was again, touching him ever so gently as she laid in his arms, enjoying the morning quietly, while she allowed him to sleep. Truth of the matter was, he woke the moment he felt her stir. Lucifer felt her breath shift from slumber and felt her move. It was taking some effort to be apart from her, and mornings where they parted ways were still difficult. It wasn’t fear; it was the need to claim, and for others to recognize the claim. 

Lucifer did not like the idea of the ceremony though he perceived it as a necessary evil. If they knew she was off-limits; they would not approach her unless they wished to incur his wrath. Yet letting them see her in all her finery; he still remembered that Wedding Day. He remembered the male reaction more than she. He remembered the demons who abhorred humans being within their midst still staring at her with lust. 

Her newly minted reputation did hep quell some of the desire. Her ability to use Celestial Magic to kill off those who opposed her or threatened her was now well known. Nobody dared speak of Deidra when Rosa was around; both he and the Prince noted that too. 

“I love touching you,” she whispered, bringing Lucifer back to the present. 

“Hm,” he purred, running his hands up and down her back. His wings were still wrapped around her; he wasn’t ready to let her go just yet. 

“I have to tell you about something, Lu,” she said languidly, clearly enjoying his caressing her skin. 

“Yes?” he asked gently. He knew something was bothering her, had been so since before they found out Astaroth was murdered. 

“The Prince confessed his…he confessed that he loved me,” she informed him in a whisper. 

“Yes, I was aware,” came his relaxed reply. Lucifer was aware of it before she left. 

“You were?” she queried with a frown.

He chuckled, “Of course, my love. I like to be aware of the feelings of those around you. His were not difficult to decipher, eventually admitting to the fact himself. If you are wondering why it is I am comfortable with his being around you, well, I believe the last time we shared you was obvious enough.”

“I love you, and I wouldn’t betray you?” she asked as she looked up to him. 

“Exactly, beloved. Even in the throws of pleasure, you looked to me, to check those boundaries. I know who your heart belongs to, fuck, after everything you have done; nobody, not a single being has a right to question it,” he said solemnly. 

Before she could utter a response, he said, “I never thanked you, I didn’t have the words, I cannot say I have them now. I would like to think I am worthy of such devotion, at times I wonder…,” he laughed some, the sound far more self-mocking than amused. “…whatever force within your soul allowing you to trust me, to care for me the way you do; I would even thank Him for. In you, he fucked up,” he said with a hint of amusement. 

Rosa’s body shook some as she laughed silently, “He really did. I think he figured I would choose them, instead of you.”

Lucifer’s smile turned wolfish as he pulled his wigs away rolling them so that she was beneath him, and he between her thighs. “He didn’t factor your love of my cock too much,” he purred. 

Rosa laughed, “How would He factor that in Lu, what scale exactly do we have to measure that?” he started to laugh as well. She continued, “Is like, there a fucking, salvation vs cock ratio I am not aware of? One of those Seraphim secrets of yours?”

Lucifer was laughing too hard to answer. 

“I mean, not that it really matters I know what side I chose, fuck,” she laughed. 

“I did say over a year ago; you would live to regret those words,” he purred. 

“I remember what I said to that…I remember telling you that maybe I would; but it wasn’t that day, and it really wasn’t. I wanted to smother you,” she grinned. 

“You should have, if you offered to sit on my face then I would have allowed it,” he replied playfully

“Yeah and made it a point to tell me how you were doing it for my benefit, even as you pounded into me,” she sassed. 

Lucifer trilled, “You know what, I like that sound of that. Spread your legs for me, my darling. Daddy wants to fuck,” he whispered against the flesh of her neck. 

“Fuck,” she breathed, doing as he instructed. 

‘Let’s have a good morning,” he growled as he slid into her wet body. 

Amanda sighed, “Yeah, I can say it’s a concern,” she said cautiously. Her mortality was becoming glaringly obvious. She knew her time with the twins would be shockingly short. She will start to age, and eventually die. After going through so much, she hated the idea of leaving them so soon. The conversation arose the night before, when talking about their plans. When they started talking in terms of hundreds of years; she had to remind them she would not live that long. 

Amanda grew to be such an integral part of their lives; they forgot about her mortality. When breakfast started, she looked concerned, thus getting Rosa’s attention. Rosa immediately asked what was wrong. At first, Amanda didn’t want to talk about it, but like with all things of this nature; Belphegor leapt right into it. 

“We were having a conversation about her mortality last night,” Belphegor stated solemnly. 

Lucifer looked up from his breakfast and coffee to look at Belphegor, then Amanda. “Do not think of doing something foolish, Amanda,” Lucifer advised. 

Belphegor growled out in frustration. He couldn’t very well be upset with Lucifer. It was true. Meddling with a lifespan of a human was a cumbersome thing. Permissions were needed, abilities that were well beyond most, were required. Sacrifices would also need to be made. Belphegor didn’t want to put any of that onto Amanda. 

Rosa who was buttering a piece of toast and handing it off to Asmo shook her head. “There won’t be a need, I can take care of it.”

They collectively looked to her. Amanda blinked, “What?”

Azrael showed me how, though, I mean there are rules for what I can do, but something like this was no problem, and within my, err,” Rosa laughed, “repertoire.”

“Wait, you can make me immortal?” Amanda asked in shock. 

“Yes, well, it’s conditional, one, you must wear the pendant I enchanted, and two, no children; ever. You are essentially giving up the ability to give life, to have a prolonged one. That’s the only condition,” Rosa said calmly looking to Amanda.

“Wait-what?” asked Mammon looking outright confusion. 

Rosa laughed, “I’m a mage, not an Angel, I don’t need to follow the same rules, per say. I mean I made the pendant while I was there, being looked over by Azrael himself, trust me; it’s fine if Amanda is aware of the properties. You must never take it off,” Rosa said with a nod. 

“I can…you thought of me?” Amanda asked, getting teary eyed. 

“Bitch, why wouldn’t I? You’re my person, we talked about this,” Rosa said, getting teary eyed herself. “Besides, ain’t nobody wanting to deal with humans throwing themselves at the Lords, not even the Lords,” she laughed making Belphegor chuckle. 

Amanda wiped at her eyes as Rosa handed her a opal pendant shaped like a moon. Amanda’s breath caught in her throat as she noticed it. “it’s beautiful!”

“I figured since you must wear it all the time it may as well be in your style,” Rosa declared with a laugh. She looked to Beelzebub and Belphegor who gave her a small, kind smile. Rosa was doing this for them too. They loved Amanda dearly, and it was only fair she thought of their happiness as well. 

Amanda slipped it on, feeling no different, though Rosa grinned at her expression, “Bitch you’re not getting a magical girl transformation.”

Amanda burst out laughing, “What the fuck kind of magic is this?”

Rosa was laughing along with her, “Great Value immortality.”

Amanda lost it then, “Rosa!”

“That’s my brand of magic, sure, you can get better, but can you really tell the difference?” Rosa replied making Asmo choke on his tea as he laughed beside her.

“Rosa!” Asmo guffawed shaking his head while he wrapped his arms around her and continued to laugh. 

“Amanda explained that brand to me so, oh my goodness!” Asmodeus continued to laugh.

Just as they laughed, the Prince walked into the dining area, Lucifer coming to his feet to greet him. Diavolo wove him back down to his breakfast before declaring, “Hello and good morning! I see you’re all in good spirits!”

Rosa laughed, “Yes, yes we are! I called earlier, and Alex is set to meet us at the location I provided you, my Lord. All we need to is get ready, get the food and go!” Rosa said excitedly, her eyes bright with joy. She was looking forward to seeing her family. She missed them dearly. This triggered another memory of her time in the Celestial Realm. 

_Rosa sat with Ariel, as the Archangel explained the water source spilling from the floating castle base, was the source of all water in the Celestial Realm, and into the human realm. She explained the water’s properties helped keep the forest ever green, and the wildlife within the realm healthy._

_Rosa enjoyed listening to Ariel speak. She was fierce and dedicated to the wildlife and health of the springs. In one of those conversations, Rosa asked Ariel about her family dynamic. Ariel said little at first until Rosa started to talk about her sisters. Then it began to pour out little by little._

_Eventually she realized the Angels were practically strangers, even the first-born Angels were not really on conversational terms. Rosa asked if it was always so. Ariel admitted not remembering much camaraderie the way Rosa explains it, but they were at one point amicable and spent their time off together. After the war, it seemed to die off._

_Ariel began to lament sometimes feeling like she didn’t belong, though she would shake the feeling, Ariel would tell Rosa, and continue with her duty. Talking with Rosa became a daily high point in Ariel’s day, she informed Rosa. It made Rosa feel all the worse._

_Now she was making plans to have one part of her family meet the other. It made her maudlin to think of how lonely the Seraphim really were. It reminded Rosa of another incident when she started playing a game with Zadkiel, and by the end of the evening, everyone save Gabriel and Michael joined. Michael out of sheer stubbornness left the room. Gabriel stayed, but just observed them._

_Rosa had fun. They played something akin to the The Game of Life and she was in stitches as one Raphael gained a mate and a family while Jophiel was saddled with many children, after his spouse left him._

_Cassiel threw his hands up in the air and declared, “What is wrong with my life!”_

_To which Azrael declared with a grin, “Where would you like me to start?”_

_Rosa burst out laughing again._

_She hoped they continued to play, for their sake._

“Are you alright, Rosa?” asked Diavolo, his smile gone as he observed her face. 

“Yes, I, it was some memories. I’ll go get my things and get ready to go,” she said calmly before bowing slightly to the Prince and heading out the door. 

Diavolo looked to Lucifer, his expression curious. Diavolo wanted to know what it was plaguing Rosa. Lu gave a single shake of his head. Lucifer seemed to know, but, would not discuss it. Diavolo could hardly blame him. That was his spouse, and it was not necessary for Lucifer to divulge her secrets. 

“Barbatos set everything out in the foyer, we can take it up when we are ready to leave,” Diavolo declared, his excitement visible. 

Mammon was sure the kids would like him; mostly because he already met the little scamps. What Mammon didn’t tell Rosa and Lucifer was that he and Alex went off joyriding in her car the night he dropped her off. They got into some trouble, and because of it, had met the nieces and nephews. He also met a couple of the sisters. They were beautiful like his Rosa, but they were like night and day. Rosa had a salt-of-the-earth quality to her, despite her love of fashion. 

Her sisters were far less calm, far less grounded. He supposed he should not be surprised. After all, he was different from his siblings. It made sense it would be so with Rosa’s. Still though, he liked Alex and Rosa best. They seemed to be the most alike though Alex was a wild little sister. He liked being around her, liked talking to her too. Mammon promised Alex he would go and visit once a week. 

When he mentioned this to Rosa she readily agreed. Lucifer was on the fence, but when he noticed how happy it made Rosa, he relented, on the condition Mammon made sure the girl was safe. Mammon knew this was his way of admitting he too was concerned. Alex was feeling dejected, Rosa seemed to understand this as well. 

His mind focused on Rosa, right before Diavolo asked for their attention. He still didn’t trust the Prince or liked him all that much. What he did to Lucifer was ever in his mind and he would never forget it. Despite the pissy old codger’s annoyingly lack sense of humor; Mammon didn’t think he deserved what he got. 

Rosa was in Lucifer’s bedroom getting changed into her clothing opting for no heels and simple strapped sandals. She took her hair out of the braid, though still looped a hair elastic around one of her wrists. Rosa was wearing both sets of her seven bracelets. She would be with family today so she would look the part. Rosa willed herself to be calm. She was concerned they children would be afraid. Rosa hoped, the children would see past it. 

_California_

Alejandra watched her two nieces and two nephews run around throwing a ball around as she readied the blanket. Her sister and the Lords were on their way, she was also informed the Prince would be coming alone. She developed a comfortable distance from him, never trusting him entirely. Rosa seemed to have a tentative relationship with Diavolo as well. Lucifer seemed to approve, Alex mused, though Lucifer seemed far more confident in her sister’s affections since her departure and subsequent return. 

Valentina, the eldest of her nieces ran to her and grinned, “Tia, will she be here soon?” she asked excitedly. Valentina’s mother, Anna, didn’t always get along with her Tia Rosa, but to Valentina; she was priceless. 

“Yes, baby, she’ll be here soon, now, remember what I told you, she’s in a relationship, and it may not be like the kind you’re used to, but-,” Alex began but was cut off by Valentina’s excitement.

“Anything nice is better than the relationship my parents have. Dad’s always saying bad things about mom and making me feel bad for choosing to live with Mom,” Valentina sighed. 

Alex fought the urge to tell her how much of a piece of shit her father was; but the girl had enough problems. “Well, a good parent doesn’t do that, but you already know that, baby. That’s why your mom and Rosa made sure you ended up with the parent who would do a better job,” Alex said, as diplomatically as she could. 

“Mom says a lot of stuff about Tia Rosa too. She says Tia Rosa doesn’t deserve to be the head of the family,” Valentina said quietly.

“What do you think?” asked Alex, reminding herself to rip Anna a new asshole. 

“I think she does great, and I think mom may just be a little jealous,” Valentina sighed.

“Everything, everything, Rosa has done, she did because she is trying to do what is best for us all. Your mother needs to remember Rosa doesn’t live her life to please any single one of us. Your mom, needs to remember that Rosa’s the one who did her best by me, so she needs to calm down with those criticisms, especially to you.”

“Why, because I’m a kid?” Valentina pouted.

Alex shook her head, “No, darling, because you like your Tia Rosa, and it isn’t fair to do to you, what your father does to you, which is what this is,” Alex explained. 

“I hadn’t thought about that, but I’m going to tell her that! I do love Tia Rosa. I’m going back to play, please let me know when she gets here!” Valentina exclaimed as she ran off again.

“I think I may actually throat punch, Anna,” Alex said to herself.

Rosa’s laughter startled Alex as she seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Alex turned around to see eight demons with her sister. “Hi!” she said happily. 

“Anna talking shit about me again?” asked Rosa with a sardonic chuckle.

“I think the day she stops it’s because she’s dead,” Alex deadpanned making Rosa laugh. 

“To be fair, I did say some real shit to her before I went to the celestial realm,” Rosa said as she started helping with setting the food down. The Lords were talking among themselves and remarking on the bright, sunny day.

“Wait, what did you say?” asked Alex as she smiled at Lucifer before taking the food he was carrying. 

“She made one those bullshit remarks she always seems to make when I’m helping her out of the clusterfuck she put herself in,” Rosa said with a laugh.

“What?”

“I told her, that if this ordeal didn’t include Valentina, I would have left her ass to sink or swim since she seemed to have so many opinions. I told her, if she listened to us in the first place, she wouldn’t have married the bastard, because everyone opposed it. Even Mom agreed with me. Everyone told her it was off, everyone warned her of the signs, but of course, her dumbass went and did it anyway, so I was left with the burden of cleaning it all up, while she went about and whined on about how I did it. I told her that if she kept it up, and was so sure she could do it on her own, I would withdraw the resources and my support and she could figured it the fuck out by herself,” Rosa explained. 

“Fuck, though, it is true! I remember you all talking about it once or twice,” Alex remarked as she motioned for the Lords to take a seat as the food was set out. 

“Mom never let her hear the end of it; for good fucking reason. Don’t fuck up, ask for my help, and then whine, then she wonders why she couldn’t be head of the family,” Rosa said with a roll of her eyes. 

Rosa grinned as she looked toward the kids. She let out a singular whistle drawing the children’s attention. They screamed in excitement as they ran toward Rosa. Rosa walked away from the food, knowing full well the children would scramble around her. 

“How is it you do that shit, I whistle, and they look at me like, ‘ya’ll hear sumn?’” Alex remarked with a chortle. 

“You’re not me,” Rosa said with a smile thrown over her shoulder as she opened her arms to the children as they dropped her to the ground. 

Alex shook her head, “I am never having kids,” she vowed with a shake of her head. 

Lucifer watched as the four children tackled Rosa into the grass, a bundle of shrieks and laughter being emitted by all. Diavolo who was beside him murmured, “A cry to a simpler time, yes?”

“Yes,” Lucifer agreed. Everything good in him, was wrapped up in her. Lucifer did not inform Diavolo of the conversation she had with His father and wasn’t about to.

Moments later, Rosa sat up and gathered the children and motioned for them to take a seat on the blanket Alex set up. 

Lucifer would say he was shocked, but he found human children far more levelheaded than their adult counterparts. Rosa explained her relationship with them to the four children. Valentina was the first to accept the explanation, the other three children followed suit. 

Diavolo understood the dynamic Rosa explained about the women in their families being in charge. As soon as the eldest female child accepted it, the others fell in line. The boys specifically seemed to look to Rosa far more than the girls. 

“Mami said she was sorry for not being able to come with,” said the youngest girl, with a soft smile. Her chin length brown hair blowing about her face because of the wind. 

“It’s okay, baby, you go have fun, your Mami had to take care of some things,” Rosa said with a hug and a kiss. 

“Well, they couldn’t make it because they had commitments, but I’m glad they sent the kids!” Alex said to Rosa enthusiastically as their four nieces and nephews ran down the small slope and headed out to the open grass field, playing with a ball. 

Valentina before running off, turned to Rosa and said, “Mami said you were married though?

Lucifer who was sitting behind Rosa, allowing her to rest back against him, looked to the child with a curious expression. He didn’t know much about human children, and what little experience he had, was earned when Rosa was turned into a child a year back. The incident still left a bad taste in his mouth, though not because of Rosa herself. 

The little girl had much of her aunts’ coloring, dark brown hair, brown eyes, tanned skin, and an unwavering stare. Rosa answered the little girl with a chuckle, “I am, Val,” she motioned to the other Lords and Lucifer behind her, “They’re my husbands.”

Valentine blinked and then said, “Oh, I didn’t know you could do that.”

Rosa nodded and with that, Valentina grinned and said, “Okay! Well, bye!” she said to the Lords, her smile bright her wave enthusiastic. The Lords, perplexed as to how to react sputtered, but Asmodeus and Mammon were the first to recover. 

“Hey, short stuff, so I guess that makes me your, err, uncle?” asked Mammon with a grin. 

Valentina nodded and then looked to Asmo he waved at her too, “You can call me, Asmo! Are you the oldest of your cousins?” he asked brightly, making the little girl smile grow even bigger.

“Yes, I am!” she answered happily swaying back and forth. 

Asmo and Valentina talked for a bit longer before the little girl ran off to play with her four cousins. Diavolo shook his head in disbelief, “So she, will take over for you…”

“Yes, she will, and will have it far easier from the looks of things. Anna isn’t planning on having more children, so her decision making won’t be as crazy as mine,” Rosa informed the Prince. 

They were now all sitting under a large tree, on a large blanket, eating away at the array of dishes Barbatos provided them. The day was bright, sunny, and warm, rather mild for a Summer day in California, but Rosa was not complaining. The breeze was pleasant and cooled the day further. 

She opted to wear a black maxi skirt with a thigh high slit, a form fitted, black off the shoulder top with short sleeves that bared her midriff. Rosa was glad to leave her hair down. It made her feel better. Of course, before they left, she insisted on putting his up. Lucifer laughed through it, indulging her touches, before allowing her to tie it back in a high ponytail. 

She wore her two, _semanarios,_ the two sets of seven bracelets she received as a gift from her family, and her starburst earrings, mostly because again, Lucifer insisted she wear the bracelets. He remarked on how well they suited her, she could do nothing but agree. They were as part of her culture as the mentality that came with it. All in all, she felt good, and the day was turning out better than she planned. 

Alex brought her attention to the grass around them, “Ugh, I hate that it’s so overrun with weeds, this would be so much nicer,” she lamented, as some of the grass was starting to die off because of the weeds.

Rosa nodded before hearing the children call out to Alex. Alex groaned, “No, the last time I played with you all, you tied me to a tree!” she shouted out

Rosa laughed, “I remember that, I still have pictures!” she remembered fondly.

Alex gasped, her expression one of shock as she demanded, “Fuck you! You took pictures?!”

“Do I look like the kind of person would miss that kind of opportunity? Do you even know me?” Rosa chortled at Alex’s glare as Rosa came to her feet. Alex pouted as she kept eating her food.

“I’ll go,” Rosa said as she started walking, barefoot, down the slope, and then added, “…and,” with a simple gesture of her left hand, Alex noted the weeds around them dying off.

“Well fuck!” Alex called out as Rosa looked over her shoulder to her sister with a wink as she headed toward the kids. 

Rosa looked over the wildflowers, again noting the number of weeds among them. The killed off the weeds there as well and helped the wildflowers along. The bees would be pleased, she mused to herself as she looked toward the children. The wind was blowing toward them, making her skirt billow toward them and her hair dance around her face. She felt good, something she couldn’t say in a long time. The songbirds were chirping away happily, she heard Mammon’s whistle making her turn toward him. 

“Since you can do that with plants, can you make it a little warmer?!” he called out with a laugh. She pursed her lips.

“When the fuck did I say I was taking requests?!” she called back with a laugh. She heard the Lords laugh. 

“Come on!” he called out again a huge charming smile on his face. 

“Fine, fuck!” she cried back still laughing. 

She stopped her walk, looking toward her nieces and nephews, Rosa grinned. She was about start her spell when she heard the songbirds go dead silent. The air around her seemed different as well, the wind was still blowing much the same, but something about it was different. She turned toward her harem, only to see all of them on their feet, including the Prince. They were all staring in her direction, their expressions solemn, but they weren’t staring at _her_ but at something behind her. 

Rosa turned all the way around and gasped. 

No further than four feet behind her, stood a demon who was at least seven feet tall, almost eight feet if you counted his long, ornately adorned horns. His horns were unlike any she’d ever seen, winding up and back from his brow, the tips seemingly engraved with gold. His dark brown hair was waist length, braided and tied back in a manner no other demon seemed to wear. His ears, and bare chest were adorned in intricate, delicate gold. The jewelry he wore brought attention to his tanned skin, skin the color of her own. His body was much like Beel’s and Diavolo’s. She didn’t know another demon had such a physique either. He was wearing something that clipped around his neck, covering his shoulders, and his arms before clawed, gold gauntlets covered his hands. 

His eyes were his most startling feature, as far as she was concerned. Gold eyes rivaled only by a certain Prince. His body was wider than that of Diavolo’s, his clothing matching the Persian, harem pants Diavolo wore in his demon form. Though his were elaborate, with slits around his hips and around his knees. 

His dragon like wings were massive, his tail much like Leviathan’s in grace and length, was adorned with an intricate lattice of gold. His expression was patiently observant as he seemed to be studying her as well. Neither spoke for several heartbeats before he took a step forward. 

Rosa took a step back at the same time. The demon’s lips quirked in a hint of a smile; the amusement did not reach his brilliant eyes. Rosa was neither afraid, nor trusting. She came to the realization that this was Diavolo’s father, the Demon King. It had to be. The eyes, his clothes, down to his gold gauntlet covered hands, bespoke of position and power. Lucifer not moving to attend her was another giveaway. Ever since her return he refused to leave her alone with another demon not of her acquaintance. 

“You are the Lightbringer’s bride,” his voice was smooth, dark, neutral. He was gauging her reaction to his statement, and his presence. 

Rosa was flustered, unsure what was going on, but, she noted that her family was not reacting to his presence, he no doubt was hiding it; she read about that ability in the books she was given in the Celestial Realm. 

“Yes, you are the Demon King, though I apologize, I do not know thine name.” she replied as politely as her nerves would allow her. He’d spoken to him in a tongue she could not name, but knew, because of Metatron’s assistance. She answered in the same language, making the King’s smile grow a fragment. 

“All you need know, child, is I am your King,” he replied, his words were an edict, though his tone was cordial. Rosa was finding him difficult to read. The sky above them was becoming grey and that too was making Rosa nervous. 

Lucifer and Diavolo tensed upon seeing the Demon King approach Rosa. Neither spoke, nor did any of the Lords. Alex remained silent, she could see _him,_ and she had no idea who he was. Watching Mammon and Lucifer grow still and come to their feet made her nervous. After seeing the Prince grow solemn as well. She was scared. 

Mammon fought the urge to intervene. Lucifer held onto his shoulder to make certain he didn’t approach. Lucifer looked up at the greying sky; he knew that was his bride, not the King affecting the environment. He looked to Diavolo who gave him a single nod. Diavolo could not approach, that was not his woman. His father would consider it an offense. Lucifer approaching his own bride, that would be acceptable. Diavolo watched as Lucifer walked toward them, his demon form emerging as he approached Rosa and the King. 

Rosa on her part noticed the greying sky grow dark and she asked, “Is that you, Your Majesty?” she asked as she extended her right hand to him in greeting. He took it pulled her closer with a small flick of his wrist as he kissed her knuckles lightly. 

Her eyes were caught in his gaze, it was assessing, weighing, no doubt assessing her as much as she was him. “No, it appears that is you, curious,” he remarked with a slight tilt of his head before he turned toward Lucifer. “Your bride is gifted, Lucifer, I must say I never expected Him to approve,” with that, the King looked back to Rosa, giving her another look. Rosa felt nude from his perusal before the King turned away from her, walking with a casual gate toward his son. 

Rosa turned to Lucifer and looked to the sky as it began to grow lighter, the clouds dissipating with the return of her calm. Lucifer blocked her view of the King and said, “Followed my lead, beloved.”

“Did I do something wrong?” she asked softly as she took Lucifer’s offered arm. 

“No, Rosa, but I need you to follow what I do, and expect,” he said solemnly, not looking in her direction. She looked back to the children and then back to Lucifer.

“They will be fine, my darling, I can sense your fear, he has not quarrel with them,” said Lucifer. He doubted the Demon King woke to kill children. It was simply not logical. Lucifer didn’t trust why he followed them into the human world, but he was certain it would reveal itself slowly. 

Rosa nodded, though her fear was not as easily appeased. She followed quietly as the Demon King approached Diavolo. 

Diavolo and the Lords bowed to the King deeply before kneeling. “Your Majesty,” they said solemnly, as was expected, their heads bowed. 

“You may rise,” the King replied regally. 

“Thank you, Your Majesty,” they all replied before coming to their feet. 

Rosa and Lucifer approached the King last, and after what Rosa witnessed, she and Lucifer did the same. The King gave them permission to stand. Rosa then noticed the King was staring past her. 

“Were those children waiting on you, _my_ Lady,” the King asked cordially of Rosa. His use of her title felt strange to her. It also felt strange because he emphasized the ‘my’ and it felt more like ownership than when Diavolo and Lucifer said it. 

“Yes, Your Majesty, they’re my nieces and nephews,” she said politely meeting his penetrating gaze evenly. She knew she should be afraid, but the shock seemed to evolve the fear into a strange calm. 

“Are they, well, I will not keep you from attending them. It appears you seem maternally inclined, an excellent trait in a bride of one of my Lords,” he said with an indulgent smile. 

Rosa did not deny anything, the point wasn’t worth an argument. “I try, Your Majesty, by your leave then,” she said as she walked away motioning Alex to come with her. This time, Alex did not hesitate. 

Rosa calmed as they walked away from the group of demons. Alex being the kind to read a room well began discussing, “Maybe we should take them to play with the water guns? They have the bag there by one of the trees,” she suggested. 

“That should like a great idea!” Rosa exclaimed, as Valentina approached them. 

“You coming to play now?” Valentina asked with enthusiasm.

‘Yes, baby girl, let’s go play!” Rosa said as they ran off.

“Get the water guns, brats!” yelled out Alex with a laugh. 

“Yeah!” yelled Mateo, the eldest boy. 

“Let’s do this!” yelled out Valentina as they took up the guns and followed Rosa and Alex into the woods, heading down a path toward the creek. 

Alex then said as the kids moved on a little ahead of them, “What the hell?”

“He’s Dia’s father, sis,” Rosa explained.

“I got that part, but why are they all spooked?” asked Alex in a hushed whisper. 

“They may not have expected it, Lucifer certainly didn’t. Right now, I’m the dutiful wife and will remain so until we figure out what’s going on. After all, I’m now officially a subject of his,” Rosa explained.

“I am so glad you sent me back home,” Alex admitted quietly. 

“Yes, so am I, so, don’t expect M to come by very often, with the King returning, okay?” Rosa informed her. 

“Yeah, I get it. Come on, let’s go play,” Alex said as she and Rosa caught up with the children. 

Back at the picnic site, The King took a seat and was eating, Diavolo a couple of feet to left, Lucifer a few feet from his right. The King observed them, they were not talking among themselves as they were earlier. Diavolo was certainly far less animated than he remembered him. Lucifer was far more composed than the King expected. His eyes did not stray from the picnic area since his lady parted ways. 

The King was certain the match was made with affection, and after observing the woman for a few days, and seeing her reaction to him, Drago concluded; she was no threat. 

Her eyes spoke of an innocence, a hope. He knew her feelings were sincere, the way she spoke to the Lords, addressed them, relented to them when she was expected to; it did her a service. 

“What position is the child supposed to have, Diavolo?” asked Drago his tone calm and polite. 

“She is to be a mage,” Diavolo stated in the same tone. 

“No, we do not require her in that position,” Drago said politely. Her magic and abilities would be a waste in said position. He had better ideas. 

“The food Barbatos provided is delicious, I will go speak with your Lady now, Lucifer,” Drago stated as he came to his feet, vanishing in a matter of milliseconds. 

“I’d forgotten how fast he is,” murmured Mammon. 

Diavolo nodded, “As did I, we best pack this up,” he stated, he knew they would not be long on Earth. 

Lucifer wanted to go to Rosa, to warn her, but he knew there was little he could do. He would trust her; he had to. 

Rosa was ankle deep in the creek, laughing as the children ran off again, chasing each other around trees and small brush, Alex behind them cackling. Rosa tied her skirt up to keep it from dipping into the cold creek. She sat by on a nearby rock, enjoying the breeze and sun. 

“You appear as a nymph, waiting to tempt men,” came that voice again. Rosa looked to her left to see him standing five feet from her. Again, she had not felt a change or sensed his presence until he made it known. 

Rosa went to stand but he motioned her down. “Not necessary, at least, not yet,” he said with a casual wave of a gauntleted hand. 

“Thank you, Your Majesty,” she replied quietly. 

“I will not have you as a mage in my court,” he declared watching her reaction go from solemn then to understand.

“Of course, Your Majesty, I understand,” she replied. 

He nodded, “Your abilities…are, a nuance in my court. Nobody is will bear them, and that is of use to me. With that said, you need to learn more black magic. I know you are a neutral, child. I know you have the capacity, come to me,” Drago commanded. 

Rosa blinked, “Um, alright,” she said as she came to her feet, she still had no shoes. She went to walk onto some of the riverbed stones and slipped. She winced preparing to hit rock when a pair of arms picked her up, holding her bridal style. 

Rosa looked to see the King holding her close as he said, “I appreciate the attempt,” his voice laced with amusement.

“I’ve been known to occasionally do things without falling on my face,” she nodded, her lips pursed with embarrassment. “You, can, err, put me down, Your Majesty, I appreciate your help,” she said with a small polite smile. 

“I do not think I will, I think you and I need to have a conversation; alone,” he said before opening a portal and disappearing with Rosa into it. 

Lucifer was beyond pretending it was not affecting him, until Alex came back, running at full speed, “He took her! He…she’s gone,” she gasped as she got to Lucifer. 

Lucifer’s wings began to twitch, Mammon moved so fast Alex didn’t feel him pick her up until she was already being set down away from Lucifer. 

Lucifer’s wings flared as a haze of purple magic erupted from him. Diavolo came to stand before him, “Lucifer.”

“Do not, attempt to make any excuse for him,” Lucifer growled.

“He won’t harm her,” Diavolo argued.

“Nobody touches what is mine, have I not made this point clear enough!” Lucifer roared. 

Mammon motioned for Alex to go get the children, “You need to go get ‘em, lil’ sis. Take them back home, we’re done here.”

Alex nodded, “Will she alright, Mammon?”

“For the Devildom’s sake; she better be,” Mammon said coldly, looking back to Diavolo. 


	6. Divine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are all Kings or pawns. Some Mammon and Satan smut, everyone! Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter today, mostly because I want to be a bit of tease! Thank you to all my friends who have helped me create wonderful characters, and have kept me inspired from the beginning! I hope you all enjoy this, and I will try and get the next chapter up by tomorrow! I have a few other projects in the works as well, some other AU pieces too! 
> 
> Thank you again for all the love, I truly appreciate it! ;)

**Chapter Six – Divine**

_Celestial Realm_

Gabriel walked with Michael toward their Father’s throne room. Neither Seraph saying a word as they approached the others. They too waited for their Father to arrive. Metatron was present, as was Ariel, Gabriel thought it odd, but if it was his Father’s wish, he had no qualms. Just as they arrived, the doors to the white marble and gold throne room closed. 

They all looked to the throne as their Father manifested in his corporal form. He rarely showed this form to anyone outside the eldest of his angelic children. Gabriel summarized it was because Lucifer looked so much like Him. 

Long black hair, similar face, all but their eyes, their Father’s were an aquamarine, and their sense of style was different. Their Father preferred a less ostentatious attire. As soon as He settled, Michael stepped forward, kneeling before Him. 

“Michael,” their Father acknowledged with a nod. 

“Father, we have done as you have commanded,” Michael began, his tone pious. 

“As I expected, good. She is doing what I have set out for her,” God replied, as he gave Michael a nod of approval. 

“Father, I ask, would it be possible for you to restore the wings Lucifer wrongly took,” Michael asked, making Gabriel raise a brow in question. 

Gabriel thought it rather bold but said nothing. His other brothers looked to one another, but they too kept their peace. Their Father gave Michael a narrowed look before He came to His feet. 

“Wrongly? You think me ignorant of what happened with the human female? No, I am not, my son. Consider it a light punishment for your transgression. Now, is there anything else?” He asked with a raised brow. 

Michael bowed his head as He declared what was just, in Gabriel’s opinion. As Michael came to his feet, their Father turned to look at Gabriel. “Keep an eye on her, I am sure that will not be a difficult task for you,” He declared. 

Gabriel knew He was aware of the kiss he’d given Rosa. Gabriel wasn’t sure why he did it. It seemed like the natural thing to do, which was wholly unnatural for him. He gave their Father a singular nod. Gabriel would obey, Azrael was looking at him with curiosity, as was Uriel, neither speaking though their expression spoke volumes. 

Ariel stepped forward and knelt, “You wished to speak with me, Father?”

“Yes, as dutiful a daughter as you are, I will give a task for you alone. Lucifer and Rosa have taken steps that will unequivocally change their course. It will be your duty to look after the particular outcome. You are not to reveal it to anyone, are we understood?” Their Father decreed, to which Ariel bowed her head. 

“Of course, Heavenly Father. I will do as you command,” she replied with quiet reverence before coming to her feet. 

“Very well, you are dismissed,” He dismissed, a wave of an elegant hand opened the throne room doors, allowing them to empty the room. Michael stayed behind, urging Gabriel to do the same. 

As Michael turned to Gabriel, Gabriel shook his head, “Save your breath, Michael, I am not leaving.” Gabriel was still head of their brothers and sisters, including Michael himself. There were times Gabriel wondered if Michael truly forgot, or if his self-importance blinded him to their reality. 

God looked to Michael and shook his head, “Your wings will not be returned to you, unless Lucifer decides to give them back, Michael. Your arrogance blinded you, again, take what I have granted you, else I decide you have not given enough for your trespasses against me.”

Gabriel remained stoic as he stood to one side, looking at the different emotions play over Michael’s face. Michael bowed his head before walking out of their Father’s throne room. Gabriel looked to God, bowing his head before taking a couple of steps toward the exit. 

Gabriel hoped Michael learned his lesson. Time will tell if he put his desire for the mortal girl behind him. 

_Devildom_

Rosa fumbled onto her feet as the King set her down after stepping out of the portal. Rosa looked around, noting they were in the Palace throne room. She looked back to the King, who was lounging casually on his throne, while observing her. She was standing barefoot on the marble floor, looking as out of place as she first felt when she first arrived in the Devildom.

“Your, Majesty?” her voice sounded as confused as she felt, posing her question. 

“I do not require a court mage, Lady Rosa. Though, you are far too weak in the art of black mage skills to be an…asset to any Lord within my realm. Fear not, I have a solution for you,” the King voiced regally, his expression was heavy lidded, his kohl lined eyes ever more gold as he assessed her reaction to his decree. 

“Solution, Your Majesty?” she asked, once again out of her element. She wasn’t certain why he was asking, and she wasn’t certain she trusted his motives. Rosa had little knowledge of his habits, desires, manner of ruling. The History books she read did not cover his reign, mainly the points of interest in the accomplishments and pitfalls. 

As it was, she was not expecting anything like him at all. If she did not have proof, he was Diavolo’s father, she would consider him a sibling, with how young he appeared. She supposed she wasn’t all that surprised, as God Himself appeared to her as a child. Rosa was certain they could make themselves look as old or young as they wished to be. 

The King nodded once, “I will instruct you myself.”

Rosa blinked several times, trying to come up with a response, none came quickly, but she found herself saying, “I am unworthy, Your Majesty,” out of habit. Drago came to his feet then, walking over to her, towering over her. 

Drago watched as her eyes reached his, a gentle, unsure honesty in them. Yes, he could see why Lucifer was taken with her. To have such a long after everything Lucifer and the Lords no doubt did with her; it was appetizing to a demon. To corrupt her expression would be too tantalizing to pass up. Even now, uncertain as to his motives, she was open to him. Rare in the bride of a high-ranking demon. 

He leaned down, smelling the soft, appetizing scent he caught a whiff of earlier when she was in his arms as he declared, “I find you worthy, that is reason enough, my Lady,” his voice was a purr, though Rosa knew he did not mean it in sexual invitation. She heard his underlining meaning. This was as nice as he would instruct her, not to question him. 

“I am waiting for your gratitude, my dear,” he replied as he straightened, walking back to his throne. 

“I thank His Majesty for his generosity,” she replied bowing her head. 

He gave her a crooked smile as he stated, “You will of course, reside in the Palace.” At her expression, his smile turned indulgent. “Do not fret, my Lady, your Lord will be allowed to reside with you. Though the other Lords must remain at the House of Lamentation, I am sure you understand,” he said with a wave of a gauntleted hand. 

Rosa had no choice but to agree, at least, no choice after promising Lucifer she would be amendable to the King. She was worried he would not be pleased. Before she could leave, the King continued, letting her know he was still not done with her. 

“Your ceremony will proceed tomorrow as planned. Have everything you require brought to the House with you. If the dress is not adequate, we will make certain you have a better one,” his voice was pleasant, Rosa did not trust it. Everything within her was telling her to run. 

He noticed her expression, and Rosa realized then why Diavolo himself was so observant. It was clearly a family trait. “You are not pleased, my Lady?” his voice was indulgent once more, making her doubly nervous to be honest. 

“I apologize, I simply do not have a familiarity with His Majesty. Excuse my reticence, please,” she confessed bowing her head once more. 

“You are honest, I appreciate that, Lady Rosa. It will serve thee well…for me, in any case. My court will not be so appreciative, I am sure you understand,” his lips were twisted in a sardonic smile. 

“Yes, Your Majesty,” she readily agreed. 

“You may go back to the House and collect your things, my Lady, your mates are no doubt anxious for your…return to their care,” with those words and wave of a hand, she was allowed to leave, the throne room doors opening allowing her passage.

Rosa bowed once more before walking out of the room as quickly as courtesy allowed. She needed to get back to the House. 

_House of Lamentation_

Lucifer let out a roar so loud, the vibration shook the windows in his study, and the decanters of liquor as well. All six of his brothers were on him, one on each wing, on each arm, with Diavolo holding him down by the chest. 

“You must calm down, you cannot go and attack my father because he took, Rosa!” Diavolo shouted. 

“Get the fuck off me or you will be the first I handle!” Lucifer retorted in a roar. His eyes were a bright glowing red. All the demons knew he was far gone in instinct to know what he was saying.

“Lu, you gotta stop!” Mammon shouted. 

“Mammon, release me, my mate needs me and you are keeping me from her, so help me, I will kill you all if you do not release me,” Lucifer’s voice was down now to a whisper. A whisper holding far more promise of violence than any shout he made before. 

He roared again when nobody budged, trying to flail his legs to get them off him. Diavolo held him fast. Lucifer was on his back, on the floor, unable to move. He managed to get him down to the study easily enough upon their return, but quickly lost control of the situation once Lucifer’s baser instinct kicked in. 

“What the fuck is going on, why are you holding him down?!” cried out Rosa as she walked down into the study. The scene greeting her shocked her to the very core. Seeing Lucifer pinned down disturbed her greatly. 

Lucifer used the moment all of those on him turned their attention to Rosa, to fling them from his body, including the Prince. Rosa watched as he kicked up onto his legs before his eyes settled on her. In a fragment of a second, she was in his arms, his back to the doorway as he growled viciously at the demons now around him. 

“Lu, you gotta set her down, we aren’t looking to take her from you,” reasoned Beelzebub kindly. 

“You will perish if you so much as try,” hissed Lucifer, holding Rosa to him fiercely. 

“Lucifer put me d-,” Rosa began, but he growled at her, effectively startling her into silence before he once again, stepped into a portal, removing them from the House of Lamentation altogether. 

_Lucifer’s Manor_

Lucifer drops her on the bed before he began to pace the room again, his eyes were still aglow with malice. 

“Lucifer, I’m fine, but-,” she began before he cut her off with a growl.

“Clearly, I miscalculated those around me. If they think, they can take you on a fucking _whim_ to toy with me,” he growled as he continued to pace. The tails of his black coat trailing behind him his wings, twitching with his impatience. The clawed joints flexing with along with his fists. He was livid, Rosa realized. She wasn’t sure there would be any talking him down this time.

“He is not going to make me a court mage, but he wants to…teach me black magic himself,” she hedged as she sat on the bed, her legs folded as she rested her elbows on her thighs. 

“Yes, I am sure that is his _intent._ Make not mistake, Rosa, he wants you beneath him,” Lucifer hissed. 

“Lu, I think he uses sex just like every other demon in this place, and that’s a means to an end. I think if he thought it would truly work, he would have used that. He didn’t,” Rosa hedged. 

“This isn’t to test you, beloved. It is to test _me,_ ” Lucifer informed her, coming to a stop before her. Lucifer finally turned to look to her. She was looking up at him patiently. Her calm, open expression begged him to take a breath. 

He wanted to, but he could not.

“Daddy, you need to hear me,” she tried once more. Lucifer nodded once, ready to listen.

“We are expected to reside in the Palace now, you and me alone,” she sighed. Lucifer growled again. 

“Daddy, there was nothing I could say,” she began, trying to explain what happened.

“Darling, there is nothing you could do differently. You clearly behaved as I expected of you, hence why you could leave at all. Under normal circumstances this would be a prestigious opportunity for any demon; I do not like him around you alone. You are once again stuck in a game not of your choosing,” he replied as he took a seat at the edge of the bed and placed his head in his hands.

“Lu,” she soothed as she moved to sit beside him, on his right. He moved his wings around her to allow her access to him. “I decided to do all this because we knew this was going to be a possibility, well, not the King, but you catch my meaning. This was anticipated, this toying with me to get to you. Making me formidable was part of the plan, I know how you’ve been feeling; I haven’t exactly been completely honest about my feelings on this. I’m angry too, Lu, I just…I have so much coming at me at once, I must prioritize my emotions based on the need. You’re familiar with this as well, I know,” Rosa confessed. 

There was little else she could do about her situation. She had no control over what the King decided to do. If she chose to live among them; it was her move to do as she was told. Yes, it grated, but she knew who she was bonding to. It was mutually agreed upon decision. 

“Promise me, you will trust me, and only me,” came his solemn reply. Rosa turned to look at him after looking away with her confession. His eyes were on hers now as well. 

“Your brothers?”

“Me, and only me. They will not always be capable of fighting him off, I can, and will. You must promise me, Rosa. You cannot trust the King; you cannot trust the Prince. He and Drago’s first and foremost priorities are their Kingdom, not you, not me,” Lucifer confessed as he took her hands in his. 

“Okay, only you,” she promised solemnly. 

“I brought you here for two reasons…one being, I’ll be fucked if they hold me down and think I will not rebel, and two, I wanted to let you know all this. We will go and live at the Palace as we have been commanded. You will be around him on your own a great deal. We are all seducers, beloved. I hope in his propensity to meddle in my fucking life, my Father gave you some way of fighting that off,” Lucifer growled. 

“I have no idea, but…I guess, I mean, we’ll be finding out, but, if that’s his intent, what the fuck do I do, Lu?” Rosa asked, her expression one of concern. 

“There is no wisdom I can grant you in this, beloved. Take care of yourself first and foremost,” he replied, kissing her brow as he pulled her onto his lap. He wrapped his arms about her, holding her close. 

“I just wanted to get back and fuck my demon for the next week, but no,” she sighed, making Lucifer silently chuckle. 

“…inconvenient, I do agree,” he replied with a grin. 

“We need to get back, I need to tell everyone else this, well, the Palace bullshit anyway. Lu, I have to move my stuff there, ugh, I don’t want to,” she groaned.

“We will take the things you will need. The rest will remain at the House. I plan on moving us back as soon as I can feasibly do so, I give you my word,” he promised. 

Rosa nodded as she replied, “Let’s get back to the House, Lu, the sooner we get this over with the sooner we can be given something else that’s completely unnecessary to prove we’re under someone’s thumb.”

Lucifer let out a humorless laugh, “I cannot wait,” he growled as he came to his feet with her in his arms as he once again opened a portal. 

“One day, you’ll let me do this on my own two feet,” she groused. 

“No,” came his curt reply as he walked through the portal. 

_House of Lamentation_

The Prince parted ways with the brothers shortly after Lucifer disappeared with Rosa, siting going off to speak with the King. The brothers cared very little for what he decided to do, their concern was Rosa and Lucifer’s whereabouts. 

“I don’t fuckin’ know, okay? I know he goes off somewhere, I don’t fuckin’ know where that is, I don’t exactly sit up at night and discuss shit like this with him!” growled Mammon to the others he were pressing him for information on Lucifer’s location.

Satan shook his head gripping the arms of his leather chair, “He must have given some kind of clue!”

“If I did, it certainly would not be to any of you,” Lucifer appeared, coming into the music room, where they all were gathered. Rosa walked in after him, giving them all a tentative smile. 

“What the hell does that mean?” demanded Satan.

“You all speak far too much, too loudly, in a House riddled with those who are not supposed to be made privy to our personal lives,” Lucifer snapped.

“Rich coming from a demon who fairly shouted he would kill the Prince,” snapped Belphegor with a retort of his own.

Rosa shook her head and raised her hands, “My darlings, this is getting you nowhere, beside, we have yet another problem to contend with, and Lucifer wanting to kill anyone at this point should not be that much of a shock,” she added dryly. 

They all grunted in affirmation, one way or another as Rosa took a seat at the piano. “I am…being requested, to reside in the Palace, along with Lucifer. No, you will not be allowed to come along with me. I am being asked, to study under the King himself. Apparently, I do not know enough black magic to suit a Lord’s bride. Whatever the fuck that means, I mean, I outmaneuvered Deidra and that was no feat a ‘tall,” she sighed. 

“We are being separated,” Mammon growled looking toward Lucifer who was leaning up against the archway leading toward the Planetarium. 

Rosa nodded, “He doesn’t trust me, I gathered that much. I suppose my having His blessing would make a Demon King a little suspicious as to how I acquired it. I’m that favorite child who doesn’t want to be the favorite, now. My parents used to do this, it’s a fucking trial and a half.”

“They played you against another?” asked Leviathan with a frown.

“After that stint with Alex’s confirmation, yeah; that’s kinda what they did. So, I’ve been here before, though, it pales in comparison. In any case, we have bigger issues than arguing with one another,” she chided as she looked to them all. 

“I’m assuming I have a couple of days to figure this bullshit out, but, you’ll have to verify that for me, Lu, I’m sure you’ll be summoned soo-,” just as she spoke, Lucifer’s DDD went off. He didn’t bother to check it, he pushed off the archway and walked out. 

Rosa looked to the Lords and sighed, “I’ll spend some time with you all one on one, I think it’s been a while and I really want to talk with you,” she promised as she came to her feet, looking to Mammon first. 

He gave her a crooked smile, though his eyes held far more yearning than she’d seen in them before. “You wanna help me pack some, M?” Rosa asked Mammon who readily agreed with a single nod. 

She motioned for him to follow her as she made her way toward Lucifer’s room. He fell in step soon after they parted ways from the music room, “What else did he say to you, sugar?” Mammon asked. 

Rosa explained some of the details she was free to discuss. Mammon sighed as they arrived at Lucifer’s door. “This is fucked,” he growled. 

“How have you been, M?” Rosa queried as she opened the door and motioned for her to precede her. He stepped in, Rosa closed the door behind her and locked it. 

“Honestly I don’t know how Lucifer fuckin’ did this for so long, I’m fuckin’ over it all!” he sighed out throwing his hands in the air. 

Rosa nodded as she took a seat on the couch motioning for him to join her. He shook his head, deciding to sit on the coffee table instead. “Darlin’, it’s been one fuckin’ problem after another, and that’s not even comin’ to terms with everything happenin’ with you,” he declared, his demon form emerging, his bat-like wings extending out, something he rarely did. His body language was not as open as Lucifer’s when in his demon form, and Rosa thought that a pity. 

Rosa figured it was time to distract her Gold Daddy, “I knew, I knew you’d do everything you could, to be the demon I knew you would be when push comes to shove, I am so proud of you, M,” she said as she took his clawed hands in hers. 

Mammon’s wings fluttered, as his face bloomed in a blush. “I-I m-mean, you aren’t wrong I mean…fuck, sugar, I…I don’t know what to say when you say things like that,” he confessed wanting to pull away from her. 

Rosa smiled as she came to her feet before him, pulling his arms around her so she could embrace him to her. Mammon relented hugging her tightly. “You don’t have to say anything, M, though it’s nice being held without the others making faces at you,” she teased gently.

“Fuck ‘em,” he growled as he tightened his hold on her before coming to his feet as well. Their lips met on their own accord, her hands traveling to his newly cut hair, shorter along the sides though he kept some of the length she liked. It was a silky soft as she remembered it. His kiss was wild, Rosa’s body heated as his clawed fingers mapped a trail down to her backside, pulling her tightly against his erection. 

“M,” she breathed out excitedly.

“Yeah, this is fucking happening right now,” he snapped in a feral growl as he all but picked her up and in a second had her pinned against the wall nearest the bathroom. He spun her around to face it, pinning her to the fall with his body as he began to grind against her backside. 

“Fuck, Daddy,” Rosa whimpered as he lifted her arms to put them to either side of her head before using his wings to hold them in place. 

“That’s the plan, sugar, spread ‘em,” he panted as he pulled her maxi skirt up over her hips and undid his low riding pants. He was in her before she could utter another word. 

Rosa’s eyes rolled back as he bit into her exposed left shoulder, by her neck. “Yes!” she cried out as he trilled, his hips pumping into her as she arched her hips back to meet his thrusts. 

“I want you to scream my name,” he trilled into her left ear, licking it as he sped up his thrusts. 

“Fuck, M, please, please make me come,” her please muffled as her face was pressed against the wall. His left hand was on a hip, his claws digging in, while his right was in her skirt, pulling her underwear aside as he toyed with her clit. 

“Beg me, again, sugar, you sound so fuckin’ good,” he moaned into her ear, triggering Rosa’s orgasm. 

Mammon moaned with her, slamming into her a few more times before coming himself. His wings contorted with the strength of his orgasm. His breath was a shuddering mess on her ear, making Rosa whimper with need as her own orgasm ebbed to the languid delicious feeling she came to expect when bedding her demons. 

“Wall sex, we need to do that more often, Daddy,” she breathed out with a laugh. 

“Yeah, I sure as fuck think so too,” Mammon gasped with a grin. 

“So, now that you packed yourself in, wanna help me pack?” she asked with silent laugh. 

“Yeah, come on, Sugar, we best air this place out too, or Lu’s gonna have a fuckin’ fit,” Mammon joked with a wink as he pulled her away from the wall. 

_Devildom Palace_

Lucifer waited outside the throne room for his turn to speak with the King. What seemed like all the high-ranking demons were now waiting as well. He was instructed to change into his court attire, which consisted of the Persian/Arab inspired black, gold, tan, and royal blue attire he wore for a previous occasion outside the court. Diavolo was not as specific about their attire when attending; the King was not so lenient. 

Everywhere he looked, demons were dressed in their court attire, wearing all the gold and jewelry gifted to them by the crown. He kept his hair up the way Rosa styled it, seeing no reason to change it after accepting he would spend the rest of the day and night in the ante chamber waiting for his turn to speak with the King. 

Barbatos noticed him, he was carrying a tray of refreshments as he made his way to Lucifer. “My Lord, I am pleased to see you,” he greeted Lucifer. 

“Likewise, Barbatos, I assume I will be here all night?” Lucifer queried as he took a drink from Barbatos’ tray. 

“I am afraid so, my Lord. The King wishes to speak with all, though the other Lords will be summoned at a different time,” Barbatos replied cordially. 

“Very well,” replied Lucifer, training his tone to be cordial as well. He was in for a long night; he was certain he would not return to the House for the rest of the night.

_House of Lamentation_

Rosa let out a huff of air as the last of her clothing was packed up and moved out to the foyer. Mammon, after their little rendezvous, suggested they get everything ready to go. He was of the opinion of making her look as agreeable as possible. 

She found a few books not belonging to her, figuring she may as well return them to Satan. Rosa had no time to speak to the blond since she arrived, at least, not on his own. She made her way to his room with the five books in her arms. Knocking lightly with an available knuckle, she waited as he called out for her to wait a moment. 

He opened the door quickly, flipping the couple of locks he kept on the door. His room held some of the most dangerous books in the House. Lucifer insisted if he was to keep them; he would need to make certain the room was adequately protected. Certainly, spells worked, but a couple of locks worked just as well. 

Satan smiled upon seeing her. He too had a new haircut. The far more sophisticated cut suited him, and if it were possible, made him look far more handsome. She grinned at his happy expression. “I’m bringing these back before I’m off to royal timeout,” she joked, shaking her head in disbelief. 

Satan’s smile turned coy as he teased, “If anyone deserves one, it’s you. I am sure those Angels thought you quite the beauty.”

“Yeah, no, they didn’t think about me like that at all. If they did, they certainly didn’t say so. I’m glad though; it would have been mightily uncomfortable for me otherwise,” she conversed as he took the books from her arms and motioned for her to follow him into his bedroom. 

It was far more organized than she remembered it. Rosa blinked, “Did…did you get rid of books, Satan?” her disbelief obvious in her tone.

“No, I reorganized. I found myself…anxious, frustrated, after you left,” he admitted, his voice a soft less confident version of itself. He set the books down in a stand she recalled being covered in books when she left. Everything seemed to have a place now. She wasn’t sure if it was a positive. 

Rosa sat in one of the available chairs just as he sat in the chair opposite her. “What happened, Satan?” she asked tentatively. 

“We snapped. It wasn’t all at once, with some of us, it wasn’t a large, explosion of emotion. A bleeding wound would have been kinder in some cases, I think. I am sure you agree it so as far as Lucifer,” he hedged looking back to her after looking away. 

“Yes, I fear he has reverted after this incident with the King,” Rosa lamented. 

“I cannot say I blame him. It wasn’t our acceptance of the King’s abduction of you that made us keep him pinned to that floor, Rosa. We simply knew there are some demons, we cannot take. We cannot afford to lose him; I freely admit this now. I no longer loathe him, I have not in quite some time. I genuinely held the belief he cared for nobody but himself, even as he professed his affections for you. I sincerely felt he cared about his _possession_ of you. Watching him deteriorate, I realized how incorrect I was,” Satan rested his head in his hands as he went silent. 

Rosa reached out to take Satan’s hands, her touch butterfly soft as she brought them to her lips and kissed his knuckles. Satan watched as she brought his hands to her lips, his cheeks blooming with a blush as he realized her intent. Her kiss was gentle, as if she were afraid, he’d shatter. 

“I am sorry, I was not here to help you all through this,” her whisper caught him by surprise. 

He shook his head, “No. This was not on you. You did everything possible to prepare us, to protect us. We owed you this much. I said this two years ago, kitten. I will make an exception, only one, and it will be for you. Our relationship was not a one-night stand. You held my heart, have held my heart, this whole time,” he confessed with a warm expression in his eyes. 

“After that first year, I honestly still asked myself how you, how _any_ of you could be interested in me. I am happy to say I figured it out, Satan,” Rosa admitted with a smile as she rested his hands on her knees. He was now leaning forward; he moved all the way to kneel at her feet. 

“What did you figure out?” he asked. 

“Because above all, I chose you. I chose you, knowing your positions as Lords of Hell; not accepting it was all that you are. Everything, _anyone_ , ever wants. Acceptance. I know what you do, I know what you look after in the Devildom. I know the mechanics of your duties, and your habits, yet, I choose you. Will choose you. I don’t know what other bullshit we’ll have to do go through, Satan, but I know I have you, just as you have me,” Satan closed his eyes to her candor. 

“You are a favorite story, one I know by heart; but read time and again because I cannot wait to see your predictable beauty,” Satan confessed as Rosa leaned in, resting her brow on his. 

“Wow,” she breathed out with a bashful smile. 

Satan smirked as he opened his glowing green eyes, “How is my Kitten bashful after everything I have done to her?”

Rosa let out a shuddered breath, “Fuck, you can take it from one emotion to another in a heartbeat, I forgot how-,” she moaned as he took her hair and pulled it, exposing her neck as he began to kiss it. 

“You still taste like a ribbon of candy,” he purred as his horns and tail emerged. His ridged tail wrapped itself around her left wrist pulling her to her feet as he came to stand as well. Her hair still fisted in one hand. 

“I do not believe I have taken you to my bed in many a year, Kitten. Be a good girl, and walk,” Satan ordered. 

Rosa did as he instructed, his grip wasn’t all that rough in her hair, and she could say no, but the idea of passing up a moment with him; not unless the House was on fire. She walked up the steps to the bed. The upstairs portion of his room was also organized now. She hardly recognized it as well.

He moved her, face first onto the bed. His tail wrapped around both her wrists, holding them behind her back as her face was buried in the soft fabric of the duvet covering his bed. “I can already scent how ready you are, hm, seems Mammon had some fun with you as well. I suppose I cannot fault the scummy bastard after everything he’s been doing. He’s also your secondary spouse so I suppose I can allow it. Spread those knees my lovely, I want to see how ready you are for me,” he trilled as he slowly pulled the linen fabric of her maxi skirt up her legs, letting it caress its way up her body. 

Rosa panted out in anticipation. He was an unpredictable lover. His tastes were oftentimes more teasing than Lucifer’s, rougher than Mammon’s. He was a paradox even when he fucked, and Rosa loved it. How anyone could ever sit and compare him to Lucifer she did not understand now. He was as distinct as all his brothers, with a control Lucifer could not match. 

Satan knelt as he lifted her skirt over her backside. She wasn’t wearing underwear now. “Oh, my naughty, Kitten doesn’t have any panties, my, I wonder what I should do,” he purred as he caressed her backside with both hands, his fingers dancing their way toward the folds of her sex. 

“Whatever Daddy wants,” was her muffled whimper. 

“What a good little Kitten,” he praised as he buried his face in her sex without further warning. 

“Fuck!” she cried into the covers; her eyes screwing shut as her hips bucked, she wasn’t sure if she wanted to move toward him or away from the overwhelming sensation his elongated tongue was causing.

Satan growled at her as he tongued her, slipping his tongue inside her, flicking it, making her mew with each lap of his tongue. Her legs spread wider as her upper torso dipped lower onto the mattress. Satan smirked into her sex as he slid his fingers inside her, pulling his tongue out so that he could suck on her clit. 

Rosa was a mess in the making, and there was no place she’d rather be. She was close, the tension in her core was building. Rosa was about to let herself go to find the feeling of completion just as Satan stopped, effectively edging her. 

“Satan!” she groaned as she moved her face to the side, so that he could hear her displeasure. 

“Yes, Kitten?” the flirtatiousness of his voice only aggravated her more. She felt him come to his feet behind her. His tail holding her wrists fast, keeping her where Satan wanted her. 

Rosa took a breath to talk, just as she felt the tip of his erection being slid up and down her folds. “Fuck,” she breathed instead. 

Satan would have plenty of opportunities to play with her and tease himself. He didn’t have it in him to hold out much longer. He pushed his body into hers, sighing out in pleasure just as she visibly relaxed under him. A woman more enamored of carnal pleasure he yet to meet. He supposed her affection made coupling with them all that more fulfilling to her. He had no more strength to speak. He also felt words were useless when the moment needed to be felt. 

Rosa took in a breath of air, as he entered her body, the firm push of his hips until they met her flesh had her eyes rolling back. He felt as good as she remembered him. He didn’t bother waiting, knowing Mammon already had a stolen moment with her. His thrusts were fast, hard, his hands gripped her hips, his claws digging into, leaving trails of scratched skin beneath. 

If the pain from his grip bothered her; she did not show signs of it. Her moans were increasing in volume, urging Satan on. He did not bother to undress, and she did not seem all that bothered about their interlude being more like a booty call he heard her describe once before. They were beyond any pretense of being anyone other than who they are. 

She loved demons, and he was going to fuck her like it. He sped up, slamming into her harder, triggering a cry from her lips, as her body milked his erection, causing him to bow forward toward her, his knees growing weak for a second as his orgasm seemed to travel from the base of his spine up toward his neck and down his tail. So overwhelmed with pleasure was he, his tail released her wrists on its on volition, his shuddering body not regaining control fast enough to hold her. 

Rosa braced herself with her arms now that she was free. Her knees were still quaking, ever grateful to be kneeling on the bed this time. He collapsed on his bed to her left, an arm over his eyes, his breath in no better condition than hers. 

“I think we needed that, didn’t we?” Rosa asked breathlessly. 

Satan gave a singular nod as a smile hinted at his lips, “I think everyone in this forsaken Kingdom needs that.”

Rosa covered her face and laughed. 

_Devildom Palace_

Hours transpired as one by one Lords walked into the throne room and out. Lucifer was one of the last, and he was certain that was no mistake. He was being taught a lesson about his importance, and how it depended completely on the whims of the crown. He situation now, as far as he was concerned was no better than what it was before he fell. The realization was not a new one, but it was the first time he did not mentally shy away from the reality. 

He pursed his lips just as the King’s Herold announced Lucifer’s name. He came to his feet and made his way toward the throne room doors. The Herald announced Lucifer’s title and name before allowing him entrance by moving aside and bowing to the higher-ranking demon. 

Lucifer did not acknowledge him, as was expected. He fought the urge to thank him, a courtesy he would not have paid the Herald years ago. His manners were never a problem; his sense of worth was what changed. He prided himself in a position Lucifer felt he earned. Now, he understood the price was ever changing, this was not his initial agreement. It was beginning to grate. He moved and knelt before the King as he was expected, wishing him good health and every nicety expected of him. 

As Lucifer came to his feet and looked directly at the King, he noted Drago was openly observing him. Lucifer looked on at the King without flinching or shying away, though he did not stare. 

“You have changed, Lucifer,” was the King’s vague statement. Lucifer felt no need to address the comment, he was certain the King meant it as a redundancy. 

“I hope your Lady informed you of the changes to come to your family,” Drago began, sitting back in his throne. 

“As soon as she arrived to the House, Your Majesty,” Lucifer answered politely. It was true, his Lady did her part as he expected her to.

“She is obedient, spirited as well. She will make an excellent Consort…eventually,” Drago added languidly. 

Lucifer’s eyes narrowed a fragment, “Sire?” he asked for clarification. Something was about to change, and he wasn’t certain he could anticipate it enough to school his reaction. 

“I reconsidered the ceremony tomorrow. It shall be postponed. Though she is mated to you, I do not consider her well versed enough in our customs and magic to be your Lady. So, if she learns, she can take up the title, but until she learns, Lucifer; you will actively look for a partner that can fulfill the role actively,” Drago commanded his eyes trained on Lucifer with surgical precision. 

Lucifer’s eyes were trained on the King. “What knowledge and skills must my Lady acquire, Your Majesty?” he asked cordially. On the inside, he wanted to set the Palace ablaze, but he was His Father’s first son, and he wouldn’t be brought low by _anyone_ especially not when it came to his _loyal_ bride. 

It was then Lucifer noticed Diavolo sitting to one side. He did not note the Prince at all, so trained on his adversary was Lucifer. The Prince’s expression was also unreadable, as Lucifer expected. 

The King waved a hand as he declared, “A subject for a later date, I expect you and your mate to be housed in the Palace within the next two nights. I am sure she has much to pack, I know females and their baubles,” the King chuckled. 

Lucifer gave a single nod, “It will be as you command, Your Majesty.”

“Of course, it will, Lucifer,” said the King with a small enigmatic smile. “You are dismissed,” Drago added as he motioned for Lucifer to go. 

Lucifer knelt once more before taking his leave, the throne room doors shutting quietly behind him. 

Drago’s expression changed, “You have a month to remedy the situation, Diavolo. The girl has the grace of the bastard in the other realm, and she should have been your bride to begin with. The mark can be undone if she is _pliable_. Make her _your_ bride, or I find a _new_ heir,” the King bit out coldly. 

“Yes, father,” came Diavolo’s quiet reply bowing his head in reverence. The King nodded curtly, pleased he was understood as he came to his feet and motioned for the doors to be opened for him. Diavolo came to his feet and bowed as his father left the room. Feeling himself grow weak as soon as the doors closed behind Drago. 

_Forgive me, Rosa._


	7. Damned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The problems continue to grow, leaving Lords and Rosa with few choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!
> 
> I apologize for the delay in adding this chapter. I stopped midway as another project came up, and now that I'm almost done with that, I figured it was time to finish this. Thank you once again to everyone who has supported me! I appreciate you taking the time to read, and enjoy my story. I've concluded this will end in 12 chapters altogether, and an epilogue. I hope you enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> Also thank you to those of you taking the time to make a study of my work, and discuss it for hours on end on your server. I appreciate the patronage, you lovely fans! <3

**Chapter Seven – Damned**

Lucifer stormed into the House of Lamentation; he would have slammed the door off its hinges if the doors weren’t reinforced to take their abuse. Keeping his cool before the King, was an effort. Walking home, because he didn’t trust himself to get back to the House quickly after his audience with Drago; was an act of kindness for those residing in the house. 

Upon entering, he noticed his Lady’s items packed up to one side. His fury escalated anew. How dare they? How dare _he?_ Lucifer did not leave the Celestial Realm to be instructed to turn his back on _another_ woman he loved. Lucifer knew he could not dismiss the King. He could not dismiss the Prince. He would _not_ dismiss his heart. She stood by him. She honored him. 

Lucifer made his way up the stairs toward his bedroom. He had no idea what his next move would be. As he made his way noiselessly into his bedroom, he found her sitting by his fireplace. Her eyes focused on the fire before her. 

“Beloved, I thought you asleep,” he remarked, his voice hollow. Rosa must have noticed, Lucifer mused, she turned to him observing him for a second before speaking.

“Something’s wrong,” she declared. It wasn’t a question. Her brown eyes fell on him, her concern visible in her frank gaze. 

“The King has made a decree,” he began as he made his way to stand beside the chair she occupied. 

Rosa frowned some, “…I can tell I’m already going to hate this.”

“He is giving you a month, to prove you can be my lady, in the meantime, he has instructed me to look among the demonic women in our circle for…a Lady to take your place. I,” his voice came out in a growl as he continued, “I am _allowed_ to keep you as a mate, but not to be made my lady if you cannot meet the criteria.”

Rosa gripped the arms of her chair as Lucifer spoke. Her anger growing with every piece of information. The urge to scream almost overcame her senses. She swallowed the impulse down as she shook her head. 

“Lu…what the fuck,” she breathed out in disbelief. She looked back to the fire as she continued, “What does he possibly gain from this? What is his angle? He told me something entirely different; I’m beginning to lose my patience, I need to go for a walk,” she came to her feet before turning to Lucifer. 

“His motives are unclear to me, he does not seem to disapprove of you,” Lucifer mused aloud. 

“No, otherwise he would not have suggested to mentor me,” she added as Lucifer offered her his arm. He would join her on her walk. Whatever plot the King was scheming would surely come to them both. 

“Which makes me conclude it is _our_ union he disapproves of,” Lucifer added as they walked out of his bedroom.

“He doesn’t disapprove of you, otherwise he wouldn’t be asking you to look for someone else. He plans on keeping you where you are,” she added as they headed toward the foyer.

He nodded as he opened the main door for her, allowing her out before him. They stepped out into the cool night air. She stopped and looked to Lucifer, “We need Leviathan.”

“What, why?” he asked with a frown.

“He may be able to figure out the motivation,” she said as she removed her DDD from her pocket and began to text Levi. Within a few minutes after writing him, Leviathan walked out into the cool air along with Lucifer, closing the door behind him. 

“So, what’s the problem?” asked Leviathan as they made their way out of the main gate to the House. 

Lucifer explained, Leviathan’s eyes narrowed as Lucifer spoke. “Why would he insult us, why reason to insult you?” asked Leviathan, his voice sharp. 

“None I am aware of,” Lucifer replied as they walked through the forest together. 

Leviathan shook his head, looking to Rosa, “Whatever is going on, I hope you understand is a political move, I want you aware of that,” Leviathan warned. 

Rosa nodded, “I am trying desperately not to take it personally, Leviathan, but it’s proving difficult,” was her terse reply. 

Leviathan walked in silence with them for a few more feet before stopping, looking to Lucifer. “…you said the Prince was present?” he asked. 

“Yes,” Lucifer affirmed.

“It is possible the King wants Rosa to be aligned with someone else,” Leviathan hypothesized.

Lucifer frowned, his voice cold as he said, “What demon would he think could riv-fuck,” Lucifer let out a growl as he walked off from Rosa and Leviathan. 

Leviathan looked to Rosa, whose perplexed expression shifted from Lucifer’s retreating form and Leviathan’s steady gaze. 

“Who is he talking about?” she asked, attempting to understand. 

“…the Prince,” answered Leviathan without hesitation. 

“…no, no, _no_!” Rosa snapped as she walked off after Lucifer. 

Lucifer was waiting near a clearing, staring off into the trees on the opposite side. Rosa’s connection to the Celestial Realm would be a positive to the throne. Lucifer was unsure of what he could do to hinder his plan without outright defiance. He felt Rosa approach him, the hesitation in her steps as she neared mirrored his trepidation over their problem. 

“There is nothing more I can do, is there?” Rosa asked her voice more disappointed than defeated.

Lucifer shook his head, “I do not foresee you having a problem learning the black magic. The Celestial Realm prepared you enough, I am certain. One of the few things I know they can do right,” he muttered the last before motioning her to him. 

Rosa pressed her body to his left side as he wrapped his left arm around her shoulders. “Why his interest?”

“I don’t give a single fuck, Rosa. I do not care what his motivation, I do not care whether Diavolo accepts it, I am well beyond a care about their desires,” Lucifer admitted shaking his head in anger. 

Rosa frowned for a moment before she nodded, “I will talk with him tomorrow.”

“I will not do any good, beloved. His point is to instruct me to mind my place and that I have whatever the allows me,” Lucifer growled. 

Leviathan walked to them and said as he came to stand to Rosa’s left. “Perhaps you can find out his true intent, Rosa. If he expects to instruct you, or at least, to give the appearance of it; there must be a mutual trust. Use it and find out what you can,” Leviathan instructs succinctly. 

“I’m probably gonna end up shouting,” Rosa admitted with a shake of her head as she moved out of Lucifer’s hold. “I’m not beholden to this bullshit, and if he isn’t going to recognize me as your Lady, he doesn’t get to call himself my King. So, nah; we’ll see what the fuck…” her temper got the better of her as she opened a portal and walked through before Leviathan or Lucifer could stop her. 

“Fuck me!” Lucifer snapped. 

_Devildom Palace_

Rosa didn’t have a single idea what she was going to do as she stepped out of the portal before the palace. She took two steps toward it before everything around her blurred. Engulfed in light, Rosa covered her eyes, understanding now who it was appearing before her. 

“Gabriel,” Rosa muttered as he stepped into vision, the environment around her was now completely white. Wherever he transported her; it was no longer in the Devildom. 

“Rosa, I see you are well,” he said in the solemn, clinical voice of his Rosa loathed. 

“Yeah, I’m just peachy, ya know, dealing with demons doin’ demon things, now if you’ll excuse me,” she began before he shook his head. 

“You are walking into this, without controlling those emotions of yours. We’ve discussed this,” Gabriel chided. 

“Honestly, not here for the fucking lecture, Gabriel. What do you want?” she demanded impatiently. 

“They have a secondary agenda, not having to do with your connection with our realm. Be careful, Rosa,” Gabriel warned. 

“You know, I want to believe that you’re here, to help me, to wish me well, but, honestly, considering how He is, I’m not all that certain he cares however this ends, as long as it doesn’t tarnish his robes. Being careful, has not in any way avoided this problem, Gabriel. Being careful, thinking twice, thrice, numerous times, has done nothing for me. Every decision I’ve made with my instincts, has not led me astray, and I don’t see this being any other way, now, take me back, Gabriel,” Rosa demanded. 

He gave a singular nod, the environment around them shifting and wavering around them until they were before the palace again. Rosa studied him for a moment longer before saying, “How is it you can get in and out of here so easily?” she asked. 

Gabriel smirked, “I will leave that as a lesson for another day. Go forth, Rosa, you have a tantrum to throw.”

Rosa walked to him, looking up into his eyes, “Being petty doesn’t suit you; leave that to us who have more experience, and less of a fuck to give,” with that, she walked around him and headed up the stairs. 

Diavolo knew his options were limited, as in, his only option was to seduce Rosa. Though he did not doubt his abilities; he sincerely doubted Rosa’s desire to be apart from her loved ones. He was sitting in his room, specifically the balcony off his bathing room. 

His DDD signaled a call, it was Barbatos. He answered it quickly, “Yes, Barbatos?”

_“Lady Rosa is here…she wishes to speak with the King, Your Highness,”_ replied Barbatos in his austere, professional tone. 

“Send her to my room, I will speak with her,” Diavolo instructed, ending the call as he came to his feet and headed to his bedroom door. It took no more than a few minutes for Barbatos’ knock to come. Diavolo opened the door to see Rosa’s infuriated eyes regard him as politely as she could. 

“Your Highness,” she acknowledged with a slight bow of her head. He knew at that moment she was furious with him as well. He motioned for Barbatos to take his leave, “I am sure Lucifer will be arriving shortly, please wait for him at the door.”

Rosa stepped into Diavolo’s room without further preamble, though Diavolo was well past expecting the woman for any niceties. Diavolo closed the door behind her, locking it, before turning to her, “Let me know why you are so angry with me.”

“I will tell you here and now, I have no intention of playing this game; I didn’t stand by the Celestial Realm do it; not going to stand idly while the Devildom does it _either,”_ she began. 

Diavolo shook his head and raised a hand. She nodded allowing him to speak. “You have no way of bargaining your way out of whatever the King may have planned. Agreed, the Celestial Realm has little to no hold over you, despite having granted you those blessings. They were earned; they cannot rescind the agreements made. You have no such opportunities here. We have what you do not, and that is Lucifer’s word. He is still beholden to me, Rosa, do not forget this,” Diavolo said as cordially as he could. 

Rosa knew this was coming, and she was ready. “You wish to control me, with dangling Lucifer’s connection to you over me; while expecting me to honor you, while the Crown dangles removing me as his rightful lady, his rightful _mate_? Do I have that correct? So, what incentive do you think you have?”

‘You can be removed from the Devildom, permanently,” Diavolo pushed, he cared for her, but his desire to make her understand who controlled the Devildom was paramount. 

“So, ban me, or do we need the King’s permission?” she asked with a serene expression.

Diavolo frowned, “Wait-what?”

“What? You want to play that, Dia, we can play that. Kick me out, banish me, and see how quickly you lose control of them all. Did you think I went up there to learn how to make papercuts feel better? I do not want to be cruel, Diavolo, but do not put me between sacrificing any of them and this bullshit power struggle. I will always choose them, even if I have to burn this all down to do it!” she snapped. 

“I only care about them, and the only reason why I will give the Devildom the time of day, is because of _him._ So, it’s in everyone’s best interest, to remember this!” she snapped as she headed to the door again. 

Diavolo stopped her, shaking his head as he took one her arms, stopping her gently. “You are no match for him.”

“Who said, I was here to match him, Dia? Hell, if you can compel him to leave me the fuck alone, I’d appreciate it,” she declared in exasperation. 

“I will try and do my best to help you,” Diavolo declared with kindness.

Rosa didn’t trust it any longer. Didn’t trust his kindness, not after he so blatantly declared their stance and the lengths, they would take to make her obey. Another knock was heard making Diavolo break his gaze away from Rosa. He opened it to see Barbatos with Lucifer who looked past him after an acknowledging nod, to look at his furious bride. 

Rosa walked out of Diavolo’s bedroom without another word. Lucifer was looking at Diavolo who was staring at Lucifer in turn. Barbatos was looking between them, noticing the fury between them. 

“Whatever you and the King have planned, I hope you know that it will not allow,” Lucifer stated coldly. 

“You have little room to make any such decisions, you forget yourself,” declared Diavolo with cold fury.

“No, I think I know exactly who the fuck I am,” Lucifer’s retort was as frigid as his expression.

“My Lords,” Barbatos began, as he came to note Rosa. 

“What?” growled both Diavolo and Lucifer. 

“Lady Rosa is gone,” Barbatos declared. 

“Fuck!” both Diavolo and Lucifer cried as they walked off in search of her. 

Rosa made her way through the Palace, noticing the number of guards increasing so she figured she is going in the right direction. She came to a stop when she heard the King’s laughter. She looked at the two guards who stonily stared at the wall behind her. She made no steps toward the double doors. Before she could speak, she overheard the King call out.

“Let her in,” she heard, signaling one of the guards opening the door closest to him to allow her entrance. 

Rosa walked into the room and was not expecting the sight she walked into. 

The King was undressed, with a demon woman draped over his hips, riding him. Three other nude demon women were around him on a raised bed covered in pillows. He leaned back against a stack of pillows, observing her from his place on his bed. The room itself was massive, decorated in much the same style as the rest of the palace. Long, flowing drapes hung from the ceiling around the massive bed. Rosa was shocked by the sight, her anger coming back to help her focus. Her eyes remained on his, he looked completely unfazed by the woman on him. As if he was allowing her use of his body, while he was not actively interested. 

Rosa did not know what to make of that. The women looked to her briefly, after noting who she was, they went back to pleasuring their King, or rather, being pleasured by their King. One woman lay back as he worked her body with his tail. Her keening moans peaking now and then as he made her climax. Two were riding his hands. 

“What can I do, for you, Rosa?” he asked, his expression a caress, his tone much the same. Rosa hated the tone as soon as she heard it. 

“You want me to marry your son, don’t you?” she asked point blank. She could not be any more courteous. 

Drago stopped everything he was doing, his eyes focusing on Rosa’s. He was expecting a tirade, anger because of his decree. He did not expect the quiet fury before him. “Leave us,” he declared as he dismissed the women on the bed. They went to whimper in protest, but a single look from Drago quelled any dispute. 

They picked up the remnants of their clothing, casting Rosa a scathing look before walking off into another room, closing the door behind them. Rosa looked after them, only taking her eyes off them until they were out of the room entirely. 

As she looked back to the King, he had a black silk sheet draped over his waist. “Come closer.”

“No,” Rosa boldly said.

“Very well, then I will come to you,” he came to his feet, _nude._ Rosa took in a breath, her eyes straying down his body before coming back up to his smirking face. 

She was certain she would dislike him forever. 

“I can almost see, your dislike of me,” he purred as he walked toward her.

“Oh, well, I would hate for it to be a shock,” she snapped, she caught herself before giving into the urge to cover her mouth. Rosa did not mean to be so bold.

He threw back his head and laughed, “I see once more why Lucifer favors you; alas, it has little to do with your _talents_ , though I am sure they are aplenty,” he gave her a lingering once over. 

Rosa bit her lip from replying as she wished to which he laughed, “What are you really thinking, woman?”

“I’ll reserve my opinion for the end, thank you,” she bit out before returning to her concern, “I will not be manipulated. If I am not considered his Lady, there is little reason for me to take up residence in your Palace, or to follow any particular edict a Lady is expected to respect.”

“Is this the card you wish to play, Rosa?” he asked with amusement. Her ire and her perception, though ill-conceived, of what control she had, were adorable, at least to him. 

“I will not be placed near your son, who I am sure, is the reason you want to give this pretense of giving it a month. I am no fool, despite my human characteristics, Your Majesty,” Rosa affirmed. 

“I can test you now, and watch you fail, is this your preference?”

“My preference is you tell me what you want outright, and we forgo the theatrics,” she growled out. 

Drago took her by her hair, pulling her flush against his naked body. Rosa couldn’t pull away. He pulled a little harder, making her gasp with the sharp pain before she looked up to meet eyes with him once more.

“I must confess I appreciate your passion. No doubt you keep them very entertained, at least, from what I can scent from you,” he said in a low voice, as he leaned down toward her. Not releasing her hair, taking her throat in his other hand, squeezing gently. “That fire is a welcome change from your kind, I must say I am intrigued. You would not last a day within the circle of nobles around me, your sense of honor is wasted here, Rosa. You are, you will never be, ready to take up this role,” he declared.

“If that’s the case why put up the pretense at all? Why expect me to come here? Why? Oh, it’s because though I may not make Lucifer a good wife, I make the Prince a better one, is that the angle? That honor you can better use if it’s directly connected to you, and you cannot control Lucifer with nothing but the promise made to your son; after all, Drago, he told his father to fuck off, who the fuck are you?” she said boldly. 

His wings flared out angrily, he tightened his old around her throat, “You walk on an edge of a blade, do not think I will not remove you from the equation if I find it not adding up to what I desire. I can have you tried for treason for what you have said,” he purred dangerously.

“I’d first need to belong to your court for this to stand; you declared I do not belong, so, go ahead, kill me, see how well you fight a war with seven of your strongest Lords refusing to do so, and _His_ first born on your ass,” she spat back in reply. 

“You think I fear Lucifer?” he asked with a scoff of amusement. 

“No, but it’ll be difficult as fuck to fight a two fronted war, Your _Majesty_ ,” was her glib reply.

Drago glared at her for a few moments longer, she stared back at him, “Lucifer’s manor, you are to take up residence with all seven Lords and are not allowed to return, until I summon you.”

Rosa wasn’t sure how he knew of it; she wasn’t sure if it mattered. She simply knew, whatever his plans were, they shifted after their argument. He did not release her, “This is the first and last time, I will allow your insolence, Rosa.”

“Likewise,” she replied, “Now, that honor begs that you release me, you are nude, and you are not a partner of mine,” she declared regally. 

Drago released her hair and her neck, his eyes remained on hers. “Did you behave thus with Him?”

“Much worse,” she declared sincerely. 

“You may be worth saving after all,” he stated as he dismissed her with a single hand. 

Rosa walked away from him, opening the door to the bedroom, and stepping out, closing the door behind her. Barbatos, Lucifer and Diavolo awaited her.

“…not moving into the Palace, Lu, we need to talk,” she said to Lucifer her studied her face, noting the handprint around her neck. His wings, unfurled as his horns emerged, Lucifer was furious. Rosa took a step toward him, “Let’s go home, Lu, we need to talk to the others.”

Lucifer did not trust his voice, the plea in her eyes stilled his hand. He gave her a singular nod, excusing them both from the Prince before walking away with her. Her expression was focused, and he could sense the rage within her. They heard nothing, so he knew she did not shout at the King. At this junction, he was not going to expect her to behave with any loyalty toward a crown not giving her any.

They wove their way through the corridors of the palace, walking down the steps to the main foyer. They remained silent as they exited the Palace. Rosa came the other six brothers at the foot of the stairs. 

“We takin’ a car?” asked Mammon.

Rosa shook her head, “We need to talk,” she said motioning as she walked down the steps to them. Satan noted the handprint quickly, “That was not there, what the fuck-who put their hands on you?” He demanded, his eyes glowing green. 

“I’ll explain,” she assured him as they started toward the House of Lamentation. 

“He knows about your manor, Lu,” Rosa began. 

“…I see,” Lucifer stated. 

“Yeah, he is essentially, sending me on time out, along with all of you; we had an exchange of words that he didn’t much like,” she growled. 

“Spare no details, beloved,” Lucifer instructed.

_“I can almost see, your dislike of me,” he purred as he walked toward her._

_“Oh, well, I would hate for it to be a shock,” she snapped, she caught herself before giving into the urge to cover her mouth. Rosa did not mean to be so bold._

All seven Lords covered their faces at her reply.

Rosa looked to them all, “What, did you think I’d turn into someone different because of who he was? I think the fuck not…,” she sniffed as she continued. 

_He threw back his head and laughed, “I see once more why Lucifer favors you; alas, it has little to do with your talents, though I am sure they are aplenty,” he gave her a lingering once over._

_Rosa bit her lip from replying as she wished to which he laughed, “What are you really thinking, woman?”_

_“I’ll reserve my opinion for the end, thank you,” she bit out before returning to her concern, “I will not be manipulated. If I am not considered his Lady, there is little reason for me to take up residence in your Palace, or to follow any particular edict a Lady is expected to respect.”_

“You ain’t wrong, beautiful,” said Mammon with a smirk, Rosa returned his smile and continued.

_“Is this the card you wish to play, Rosa?” he asked with amusement._

_“I will not be placed near your son, who I am sure, is the reason you want to give this pretense of giving it a month. I am no fool, despite my human characteristics, Your Majesty,” Rosa affirmed._

_“I can test you now, and watch you fail, is this your preference?”_

_“My preference is you tell me what you want outright, and we forgo the theatrics,” she growled out._

“You told the fucking King of the Devildom to stop being dramatic,” Belphegor laughed into his hand, “Baby, I fucking _love_ you…”

Rosa shook her head, “I can’t really take credit for what I say when I’m that pissed off, to be honest,” she admitted before picking up where she left off.

_Drago took her by her hair, pulling her flush against his naked body. Rosa couldn’t pull away. He pulled a little harder, making her gasp with the sharp pain before she looked up to meet eyes with him once more._

_“I must confess I appreciate your passion. No doubt you keep them very entertained, at least, from what I can scent from you,” he said in a low voice, as he leaned down toward her. Not releasing her hair, taking her throat in his other hand, squeezing gently. “That fire is a welcome change from your kind, I must say I am intrigued. You would not last a day within the circle of nobles around me, your sense of honor is wasted here, Rosa. You are, you will never be, ready to take up this role,” he declared._

_“If that’s the case why put up the pretense at all? Why expect me to come here? Why? Oh, it’s because though I may not make Lucifer a good wife, I make the Prince a better one, is that the angle? That honor you can better use if it’s directly connected to you, and you cannot control Lucifer with nothing but the promise made to your son; after all, Drago, he told his father to fuck off, who the fuck are you?” she said boldly._

“I fucking _stan,_ ” Leviathan declared with a shake of his head, “Rosa, I don’t know whether to scream in frustration of what comes out of your mouth, or kiss you silly for being so damn honest,” he stated with a shake of his head.

Lucifer stopped and shook his head as he looked to Rosa, “You…”

“Lu, what makes you think, I would ever let anyone forget who you are…I see you, I’ve always seen you, and I’ll be damned if I let anyone forget it, even you,” she confessed. 

“I didn’t tell Him everything I did, just to get back here and let any motherfucker get away with it. You are bound, I, am not, I could have been, but he decided to play games…,” she replied as she took up her story.

_His wings flared out angrily, he tightened his old around her throat, “You walk on an edge of a blade, do not think I will not remove you from the equation if I find it not adding up to what I desire. I can have you tried for treason for what you have said,” he purred dangerously._

_“I’d first need to belong to your court for this to stand; you declared I do not belong, so, go ahead, kill me, see how well you fight a war with seven of your strongest Lords refusing to do so, and His first born on your ass,” she spat back in reply._

_“You think I fear Lucifer?” he asked with a scoff of amusement._

_“No, but it’ll be difficult as fuck to fight a two fronted war, Your Majesty,” was her glib reply._

“Fuckin’ right!” growled Mammon, his wings were now flaring out in anger. 

Lucifer’s growling had grown as they continued to walk, “With that knowledge, what did he decide?”

“We are essentially banished to your manor, Daddy. I’m thinking I read him too well and now he’s angry that I discovered a chink in his armor. All eight of us are to live there, until he summons us. Or until he figures out how best to get you all out of the way, is my inkling,” she declared as they made it further into the forest. 

“Wait, Lu, you have a fuckin’ manor we didn’t know about?” Mammon asked.

“You know about it now,” Lucifer replied solemnly.

“We’re being punished because our Lady called his ass out,” Belphegor growled.

“Yes, that sounds about right. The problem is, Amanda will not be allowed to come with us, as her responsibilities are tied to the school,” said Satan calmly.

“I think she’s better off, Satan. The further away from us she is at this point the better for her; the less she knows about what we do, say, think, the better. We’ll have to tell her we’re leaving, but other than that, we tell her not much else. “You’ll have to pack your things as quickly as possible, I can help you with some of it since I have the capacity to use magic to move it all,” she said with a sigh. 

“Do not blame yourself for what needed to be said,” declared Leviathan as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“Why, do they keep putting me in a position where they think, I’ll turn on you? What part, of I left you all for a year, because I wouldn’t fucking do that, does nobody fucking understand!” she snapped. 

“This is frustrating. I feel like I’m screaming in a room full of people who cannot hear me,” she growled, before the Lords could react, Rosa summoned her white magic and with a whip like motion shot it up against a tree. 

“Rosa what…”

Rosa pulled the magic stream back toward her, to pull a demon out of seemingly nothing. “Hey, nice of you to drop in!” she chirped. She released the demon as he held onto his arm, where Rosa had caught him. 

“Hey, err, I was just…”

“Spying, cute, but ineffective, I knew you were on us about ten minutes ago, so, I know it isn’t the King…” she said with a charming smile.

Beelzebub declared coldly, “He is a child of Astaroth.”

Rosa frowned some, “Interesting, welp, Beel, I’ll leave this to you unless…”

“Now that the rightful King is in place, your days are numbered, witch,” the demon spat out.

Rosa turned to him, “You know, I’ve been threated by better demons, bro, you don’t fucking scare me. The King had his hand around my throat a few minutes ago, needless to say, my dear,” she flicked her right hand, as he burst into flame from the holy magic she used. “…this joke has worn thin…,” came her cold reply as she started walking toward the House. 

The next morning was a flurry of packing, arranging, and mediating between Leviathan and Mammon. Rosa didn’t mind. The arguments were predictable and a welcomed reprieve from the stress of court dynamics. Lucifer was handling whatever business was still in his hands so that he could depart with it handled. Rosa was helping Satan with his beloved books, his reorganization of the room allowed them to pack away most of them in half a day. 

The conversation with Amanda was a difficult one. A conversation she chose to have alone with her, before letting the twins speak with her. Keeping her as far away from the problems, and out of King’s eyes, was important to them all. Rosa figured she would need to make Amanda a key of some kind, where she could travel back to Earth, to her home, if need be, to be safe. 

Rosa knew, Amanda would be hard pressed to leave while the human students remained. It was something Rosa would need to address before they left. Despite Asmo’s initial reticence, he was facing the exile, as he called it, with good spirits. He declared he needed a vacation and one in their countryside was welcome. 

Most of Rosa’s items were packed away, so she worked on Lucifer’s clothing. He walked in after dinner, noting much of his items were already packed away. “You are efficient, beloved.”

“It’s honestly fury driving me right now, Daddy, don’t compliment it just yet,” she joked some as she walked over to his embrace. He kissed her brow and held her close. “I was over this House anyway.”

“Yeah, I was thinking we can make it our home, permanently?” her question was tentatively made.

“Yes, I think it is time,” he agreed. “I will help you finish packing, my dove. Come along,” he said as he pulled her along with him. 

_Two days later…_

The packing took two more days, before Rosa could transport it all with a singular spell. The manor was a sight to see, Rosa was fond of it, and seeing her loved ones in it, admiring it as well, it pleased her. She looked to Lucifer who didn’t look too perturbed about losing his sanctuary. 

The manor was abuzz with activity as everyone chose a room for themselves, and Rosa got to unpacking the food stuffs they purchased. Living out in the forest would require them to make weekly shopping trips and buying in bulk to sustain them as they were a few hours by car. Though, Rosa’s skills helped in this greatly. 

As she stacked up canned items in the pantry, Gabriel’s visit came back to mind. She never mentioned it to Lucifer. After her conversation with the King, it slipped from her mind completely. The kitchen featured a large, antique table, with enough chairs for them all. The manor boasted a formal dining room as well, but Lucifer agreed with her; eating in the kitchen seemed far more something a family would do. 

She heard the brothers laughing, it made her smile too. She decided to take a few minutes break and go see what they were up to. She made her way down a long hall, only to see Satan leave that was once a library, but they all decided Satan should use it as a bedroom, so he would have shelving and sections for all his books. He’d been thrilled, even though he didn’t say so aloud.

Rosa gave him a bright smile, “Hey, sweetheart, how are you liking your room? Do you need any help?” she asked.

He gave her a big smile, “Actually, I need drapes for the windows, do you think we can get some when we go back to the city?”

“I’ll put it on the list. Just measure it for me, hon, so I know what we’re looking for,” she gave him a kiss on the cheek as he leaned down to do the same. 

Rosa stopped at the foyer to see Leviathan and Beelzebub moving a tank up to his room. “Do you think he’ll be happy in that, Levi?” she asked.

Leviathan smiled, “Oh yeah, transferring him won’t be a problem. It’s a little smaller than what he’s used to, but the room is much larger, so he’ll have more to see!”

“I’m glad!” Rosa replied as she made her way up the other stairwell, seeing Mammon arranging his collection of items on the wall. He noticed her and wove her in.

“What do you think, doll?” he asked with a proud smile.

“It looks great, do you want me to bring the box with your bedding? I can make it for you if you’d like?” she offered.

He gave her a sweet smile, “I’d love the help, sugar.”

She walked out of the room and picked up the box closest to the open doorway, labeled with, “bedding – M” she set it down near his mattress and began to work. 

“You know, darlin’ I think this is the best decision for us. I was tired of the bullshit,” Mammon muttered.

“I feel you there, M. I want you all to be happy too, and this just wasn’t working anymore,” she gestured around them. 

“Agreed,” he said before adding, “Thank you for suggesting I take the room with the bigger windows. I do like the views and it gives me a great view of the road leading to the manor,” he said with a nod. 

Before Rosa could reply, she heard Lucifer call out her name. She blew Mammon a kiss after finishing making his bed. Rosa made her way out of the room and headed toward her room, or rather, _their_ room, as Lucifer refused to let her sleep anywhere else now. She thought about arguing the point, but, she didn’t much think it a problem. 

“You called, _mi Rey,_ ” she teased as she walked into the bedroom. 

“It’s all unpacked, when did you do all this? I walked in here to do it, but it’s done,” Lucifer declared with a frown. His hair was up in a haphazard bun, his sleeves were rolled up, revealing his forearms and his shirt was open at the neck. He removed his waistcoat and had it on the bed before they began to move everything. Rosa couldn’t help but admire him again. 

“I started as soon as we got here, Daddy. I needed to make dinner, and since we don’t have the commodity of ordering out, I needed to get started on that as soon as possible. After all these efforts, I know everyone’s going to have an appetite,” Rosa said as she sat at the foot of the bed. 

Lucifer gave her a small smile before he walked over, pushed her back onto the bed as he began to devour her mouth with a kiss. Rosa moaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist, her hands making their way to his hair. 

Their lovemaking was put on the backburner as they’d handled the last details of their move. Rosa knew they were both pent up. “Lu,” she panted. 

“Yes,” he growled as the door to their room closed and he began to undress her. 

“Fuck, I’ve needed this,” she gasped as she helped him undress as well.

“Be a good girl, and beg,” he whispered into her right ear as he pulled her blouse off. 

“ _Please…,”_ was all she managed to say before he was on her. 

_Devildom Palace_

Diavolo did not understand. 

After calling Lucifer court, the King instructed him to win Rosa over. How he would do that with Rosa now being hours away from the Palace, and from what he understood, banished, until they were summoned, there was no way he could do so now. 

He figured he needed to bring this up to the King. He needed clarification and being kept in the dark, so to speak, was grating, and insulting. 

He was the Crown Prince, yes, his father’s crown prince, but he needed to be aware of the decisions being made so he can be come a more efficient leader. Something about his father’s motivations were not adding up. Diavolo was beginning to wonder what it was his father genuinely wanted. 

Diavolo found out Astaroth was executed by the King, which was why Astaroth’s house was burned to the ground. All his descendants were also culled, at least it was decreed by the King. Diavolo did not have a problem with that. The Duke’s usefulness was past its date and he needed to die. 

The King’s dislike of Lucifer, or rather, wariness of Lucifer sprung from the rebellion itself. His father did not trust Lucifer not to do the same, should similar circumstances arise in the Devildom. It made sense to keep him out of the loop of court issues. Diavolo came to terms with Lucifer not being the same demon he was before Rosa left. 

He noted the change, as did most of the court. Lucifer became harder, fiercer, ready to war if the necessity arose. His taking Michael’s wings was proof enough of this, though he at first thought it nothing more than establishing his opinion on the way his Father behaved. No, he now knew it was a prelude to what Lucifer would become. 

Diavolo came to his feet, stepping away from his desk as he made his way to His father’s receiving room. He was not holding court, so he would not be in the throne room. As he made his way, Diavolo practiced how he would pose the questions he needed to ask. 

“Come in, Diavolo,” came Drago’s voice, allowing him entrance into the lavishly decorated receiving room. 

“Thank you, Your Majesty,” Diavolo declared as he bowed his head.

“I assume you are here to ask me about Rosa, Diavolo? I assume as you have remained silent on the subject. No, I do not-close the door,” the King instructed. The guard posted at the door closed it for them.

“I am aware you cannot woo a woman not in your presence. We will be changing tactic. She is far too involved with them to cave, even for a crown. I am aware of this now,” he continued. 

Diavolo simply nodded; aware of everything he now acknowledged. 

“You understand the rebellion against our crown is because of your academy?” the King asked.

“Yes, Your Majesty,” Diavolo affirmed.

“You may have a choice to make, Diavolo, though it may end up with blood being spilled either way. The rebellions are growing, the factions growing far more tempestuous. Rosa is a key to this unrest, I am not about to give any mob what they desire, but this means outright war may be declared, yes, the issue has grown. I cannot state my disappointment in your inability to quell them,” the King stated coldly.

Diavolo kneeled, “It is a failure I will not repeat, Your Majesty.”

“No, because the snuffing of these factions I will leave to the seven Lords,” the King declared. “It will be up to them, if she lives or dies.”

_Celestial Realm_

The Seven Virtues and the three other Archangels of Power, sat in the courtyard, awaiting their Father’s summons. It was rare for them to be together, most of the time their duties kept them apart. 

Gabriel looked at Michael who came to his feet, pacing with impatience. As he awaited His instruction, Gabriel’s mind traveled back to one of the conversations he shared with Rosa after she arrived. 

They did not get along very well at first; defensive out of necessity, she was not prepared for any kindness. He supposed they did not have the best reputation when helping humans. After their initial friction, she conversed with him easily enough. They had differences of opinion in almost everything, but she genuinely cared for Lucifer and the others. 

It was something all the Archangels came to realize and accept. It was at one moment in her stay, when she came across an Angel who was less than pleased with who she chose to love. He remembered the conversation clearly.

_Rosa nodded as she spoke with the Virtues and Powers. They were discussing similarities and human habits. Rosa was explaining them as clearly as she could. Then, one of the higher-ranking Angels said they did not understand her._

_Rosa frowned, willing to clarify a point, or so Gabriel understood. “Oh, what did I not make clear? If you let me know, maybe I can clarify?” she asked kindly._

_“How could you love anyone who shunned our Father and everything we stand for?” they asked._

_Gabriel was about to silence them when Rosa shook her head, meeting eyes with him before turned to the Angel._

_“Honestly, I’m glad this came up, because I have opinions about this…so here you are what makes you think you can make a decision on who I should and should not give my affection? In your professional opinion who needs it the most. The assholes down on Earth more than willing to betray me, abuse me, mistreat my people? Lucifer did not take anything I do not freely give him; besides, you cannot barter off love, or it’s not love. I love him, because he is worth loving, and if you for one moment think otherwise; you’ve lost sight of who you’re supposed to support.”_

_“Perhaps I’m wrong; maybe I don’t belong here, if you think I would not love someone who is worthy of it. He was there for Lilith, despite what it cost him. That, my darling, is fucking love, loving someone despite what it would cost you, I’m fucking here, because of it. I did the same thing; do you not see that? You don’t doubt that I love him, or that I deserve love.”_

_“He would not do the same for you now…” the Angel insisted._

_“Put money on that one, sweetheart, I’m willing to put my life on it,” she declared without a second thought._

_“You’ll need to come to terms with this one day or another; he is still who he is, even if he doesn’t transcribe to your morality. Do I think he would care much about humanity; nah, not the way you all do, but that’s your strength. His place isn’t to do a job you all would have well in hand if you could do it. I don’t doubt you; honestly, my problem isn’t with any of you,” she said boldly._

Gabriel shook out of his reverie to say, “He really does love her.”

The nine Archangels looked to him. 

Zadkiel scoffed with amusement, “I could have told you that when she first arrived. You think he would let anyone wear his symbol? The woman practically came with a blessing on her own.”

Uriel shook his head, “Father would not have allowed her within our realm if she didn’t.”

Michael scoffed, “She is a trinket to him.”

Their Father’s voice resounded in the courtyard, though, his tone was calm, “I do not expect you to understand, my sons. Her motivations I understand, as well as Lucifer’s. Despite her manor, her love for him, for them all, is sincerely given. I take the time to explain this to you all because decisions were made, and we will end in war again,” He said as he took up corporal form. 

“What?” they asked as they came to their feet in unison. 

“I believe it is time I paid my son a visit,” their Father declared with an enigmatic smile. 


End file.
